American Horror Story: SECOND CHANCE
by ChrysX
Summary: This story occures about 1 year after the events of the final 12th episode.So we have a new family moving in and one of its members may have the 'ability' to 'help' Tate. Will Violet help him through the process or has he lost her for good?
1. Chapter 1

**American Horror Story: Second Chance**

It had already been a year since the last family had abandoned the ''hauntingly'' beautiful mansion located in one of the most prestigious neighborhoods of Los Angeles. Once again the unluckiest real estate agent in the whole world, Marcy, was trying to figure out how to get rid of it. Whatever she did the Murder House's reputation failed to appeal to any respectable family. No one was desperate or ignorant enough to occupy a house with a long history of residents not making it out alive.

Finally, on September 13th, a cute, orange 1960 Volkswagen Beetle parked outside the mansion. The moving services' truck followed a minute after. Marcy was waiting for them on the porch radiating with relief. She dared to feel optimistic for this family. The new occupants of the Murder House were far from intimidated by its reputation. Kat and Angelique Irving actually found its ''bloody'' reputation to be its major advantage. This freaky little family left Scotland, where they had remained for the past 2 years, with the sole purpose of inhabiting this very house and they were super excited for it!

Mother and daughter stood for a while behind the iron fence, holding hands and looking at their future home. Then they smiled at each other and walked confidently towards the front entrance. Marcy handed them the keys and before she left for good she said:

-'' Take care…I wish for you to have a happy and peaceful life in this house… I'm sure you'll be the exception….''

Kat had already rushed in to help the movers, but Angelique, this tiny spit image of Audrey Hepburn (if Audrey used to be a Goth 11 year old), looked up at Marcy with a furious expression on her cute little face and said in a very calm, yet creepy tone:

-_''_ Yeah…. Because clearly we traveled all those fucking miles to have the once in a lifetime chance to live in this appallingly pretentious neighborhood and have a common, uneventful life! You are…surprisingly insightless for a real estate agent.''

She walked in the house and before she slammed the door behind her she shouted '' Bye, Bye Marcy! I wish you a long, boring life!''

_**Katarina Irving**_

Kat is a bestselling author of paranormal literature. The love for the paranormal is obviously in her DNA since she's told to be one of Washington Irving's descendants, the worldwide known author of ''The Legend of Sleepy Hollow''.

She started travelling when she was only 16. Visiting places which were rumored to be haunted was the source of her inspiration. In one of her trips to Denmark (in order to visit the Dragsholm Castle) she met Ange's father. He was a Greek, named Alexis, who was an exchange med student. Alexis was the exact opposite of Kat. He was very practical and found the idea of ghosts and haunted houses completely hilarious. Kat wasn't annoyed by that at all. She enjoyed their little arguments and thought of changing his mind as a very entertaining challenge. Their short, yet….passionate, relationship resulted in Kat becoming with child. When she found out, she had already left for England and Alexis had left from Denmark for good.

Kat named her little girl Angelique (after her favorite character from the ''Dark Shadows'' series). She had planned for her and her little witch a pretty adventurous life. Of course in Ange's first years they couldn't travel so often. But pretty much after her 8th birthday their life had been mostly on the road. Leaving Scotland for Los Angeles was yet a huge decision since building a life on the other side of the Atlantic was kind of a big step. But Ange was very excited to live at the Murder House after accidentally finding out about it on the internet. She managed to convince Kat who at the time was desperate for new ideas.

So there she was… Finally in her new house… Sitting exhausted in the kitchen after she had finished unpacking and cleaning up the bedrooms. It was only 9 p.m. and all she wanted was to eat a freaking sandwich and go to sleep. But unfortunately she'd have to wait a bit longer for at the time a certain redhead who comes with the house chose to make an appearance. Moira knocked on the kitchen window twice and Kat turned in surprise to look at Murder House's most loyal ghost. Kat walked in a tiresome manner to open the window and as Moira was ready to introduce herself Kat broke a smile and said '' Well…It was about time….''

_**Angelique Irving**_

You could say that Ange, as her mother, was deeply interested in the paranormal, but the truth is that she had been raised in such a way that her perception of what is normal and what is not was entirely different from others. Ange showed complete apathy in the face of events where other 11 year olds would have been traumatized for life. Sometimes Kat was concerned by that fact since even she in the age of 34 caught herself having nightmares about some of the ''strange'' things they'd encountered. She had asked Ange many times if she wanted them to stop…to settle down… to find a way to be like every other family. But Ange cringed only in the thought of being like everyone else. Truth be told, she sometimes felt lonely and craved for the presence of a friend… A breathing, living friend… A companion for her travels. But that was only for a while because afterwards she would get carried away by their next adventure. Like right now… they had so much to do concerning the Murder House. First a good study of the architecture of the house….and then a thorough one of its ''residents''. Their backgrounds, their psychological profiles and of course the conditions under which they died. That way, you can never be surprised… negatively.

That was pretty much what went through her mind now while she was getting ready for bed. That and what shade of purple she would paint her room… She was sitting in front of her antique mirror, untying her ebony braids and there was an unsettling silence in the room. Right by the door, the mansion's most troubled ghost was trying to decide if he would break that silence. Tate was thinking to postpone his visit. It was just her first night in the mansion…no need to bother her already. And then he heard that voice… That voice which shaked his existence to its very core. She hadn't call his name for over a year and now only in the sound of her calling him, his hands started to tremble.

-''Tate….No.'' Violet whispered. She was standing right behind him.

Tate closed his eyes tightly… So many emotions were rushing through his body… He hadn't felt so intensely for so long. He managed to say….'' Say it…again… My name please…call my name.''

-'' Tate…listen to me. This is not an invitation back in my… life. I'm talking to you only because I have to. What the hell are you thinking Tate? Can't you see she's only a child?''

Tate opened his eyes. Violet was now standing right in front of him. He tried to caress her face but she took one step behind. Tate tried to explain himself.

-'' Violet...please understand….it's been over a year. A whole year I've stayed hidden in the shadows of this house… away from you. Because you asked me to. And I'm trying Violet… I swear I'm trying not to lose myself again… To be good…But it's so hard. The house and its prisoners keep getting into my head! I need help Violet!

-'' Go away, Tate. I won't let you mess with this child's head! Please…''

-'' I NEED this Violet! I can't do it alone. I'm starting to feel like before when everything seemed clouded and confusing. For so long all I felt was emptiness and the sense of being… paralyzed. So I became this house's mindless puppet. But when you came here I finally started feeling the way i was supposed to… I felt guilt, sorrow, the need to be forgiven….loved. All the anger and resentment were almost washed away…and I felt free… that the house had no longer control over me. And then….''

-'' And then you messed up Tate…again. More people were hurt because of you! I was hurt because of you! You tried Tate…but you can't change! It isn't just the house! It's you!''

-'' Don't…say that.'' Whispered Tate with a broken voice. ''I can change… I will…for you.''

Tears were now streaming down Violet's face. Talking to Tate after all this time was more painful than she had expected to. She was always reminding herself of the monster he was but it was so hard. Not one day had passed that she didn't think of the way they connected. She especially remembered her last breathing moments. He had held her so tight… In all her agony and pain, she remembered feeling protected. What he once said was true… She died loved.

She took a deep breath and she continued, determined to close this conversation as quickly as possible and go back to her family.

-'' Whatever Tate… The point is that there's no logic behind what you're trying to do. She's just a kid. You'll probably scare her away. And even if you don't, she's not a therapist… nor a priest…. nothing… just a kid. Look…I'm going to talk to my father, maybe after all this time he'll agree to help you.''

-'' I tried… So many times…But he doesn't want to help me….and maybe he can't.''

-''Neither can she!''

-'' YES SHE CAN! Violet… She can. She may help me beat this thing for good. I thought I wouldn't get this chance but now that she's here…. There might be hope.''

Before Violet could answer back in confusion, Ange decided that maybe it was time to interrupt. She closed the book she'd been pretending to read for the past 15 minutes and without turning around to face the tragic couple she said with a firm and kind of arrogant tone:

-'' He's right Violet. I can help Tate…Tate Langdon if I remember correctly?'' she saw Tate through the mirror nodding his head '' I mean… I'm going to try, since he's admittedly a very complicated case. But if I can't make it, then your father definitely won't.''

-'' You knew she could hear us?'' Violet asked Tate with her eyes full of anger and bewilderment.

-'' Well…'' Ange started explaining '' you can call it an annoying habbit of the job…. overhearing private conversations. I'm sorry….kind of.''

-'' How the hell can she see us? Is she….what is she?''

-'' I thought you understood'' Tate told her '' But maybe it's hard for new ghosts. You see… she is a medium. Like my mother's friend, Miss Dean.''

-'' Yeah… Medium... I don't think it fully covers my range of abilities but… you can call me that. Until I come up with something better.'' said Ange now standing by her bed '' Anyway, Mr. Langdon, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ange Irving. I understand you need my services and I cannot do otherwise but try to help you of course. As any other ghost in this house. But right now I'm very, very tired. So if you could move your little argument in another room and return back tomorrow… at say 11…no, 11:30 am…. I would be grateful!''

Ange crawled into her bed and closed her eyes. Before she slept for good she told them to turn off the lights on their way out. Violet did so and then she quietly closed the door behind her.

-'' Do you maybe want to… talk about it?'' Tate asked Violet as they were standing alone in the hallway.

-'' No, Tate. All I have to say is be careful. She's a little kid…. She may not sound like one but she is. If you even try to hurt her…''

-''I won't hurt her Violet!''

-''I DON'T TRUST YOU TATE!'' and then she said in a lower voice, since she remembered Ange was trying to sleep '' And I'm going to look over her. Remember that.''

Then she turned her back on him and walked away in a hurry. As she was climbing down the stairs she kept asking herself if she should say what had just happened to her parents. What if this girl could actually help Tate? She sure did sound very confident for her abilities. Maybe she should wait for a while and see where this was going.

Tate, on the contrary, hadn't left the hallway yet. He was just standing there, blissful in the thought that after a year of acting like he didn't exist, Violet finally acknowledged his presence. And it seemed that she might still care. And he suddenly felt like he could do anything. He would definitely change and then he would find a way for Violet to forgive him. A faint smile lighted up his face and he ran quickly to the attic. He had left Bo alone for too much time and lately Hayden thought of finding ways to torture him as her main way of entertainment.

In the meanwhile, three women were discussing quietly in the kitchen. From time to time you could hear a little laugh or a sound of surprise. And then suddenly a baby's cry. Violet listening to her baby brother crying rushed to the kitchen where unexpectedly she found her mother, Moira and the house's new resident sitting around the kitchen bench, talking like old friends. Violet was too surprised to walk pass the kitchen door.

-'' Violet! I was just starting to worry. Where have you been?'' Vivien asked, but Violet couldn't speak a word.

-'' Well… Don't just stand there young lady.'' Moira said '' Come to meet the new lady of the house, Miss Irving.''

-'' Oh, it is just Kat for you Violet'' the woman said cheerfully '' Please, come in… Moira made tea for all of us.''

Violet walked in the kitchen and stood by the corner of the bench. Moira offered her a cup of tea and then Kat added some honey in it. She then moved a bit closer to her and asked full of excitement:

-'' So have you met my daughter yet? I'm sure you're going to be great friends!''

-'' You do know I'm…dead. Right?'' Violet replied kind of hesitantly.

-'' Oh…Don't worry about that. Ange doesn't discriminate! Actually… the deader… the better!'' Everyone but Violet started laughing their hearts out…even Moira.

Violet had gotten an idea when she met Ange but now she was certain. Finally she had met a family which was even more screwed up than hers. The impossible had now become possible.

**-to be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

**American Horror Story: Second Chance**

Chapter 2

Violet was never the kind of person to quickly judge anyone. She knew that five minutes weren't nearly enough time to form an opinion about someone's character and intentions. But usually her intuition would provide her with a good first hunch. In Kat's case though she felt as if her intuition was failing her. Kat was certainly sending out a very positive vibe but in the same time something felt really off about her. Of course, it wasn't just Kat. Her mother and Moira were also acting very strangely.

For the past year Violet and her family (which now included Moira) were doing everything they could to make sure no family would stay in this house long enough to share their fate. So what seemed extremely weird to her wasn't so much the convenience with which Kat was interacting with ghosts, but the fact that these particular ghosts were so eager to welcome her and her child to live with them.

All those thoughts were running through Violet's head while she was now devoted in creating little swirls of tea in the cup standing right in front of her. As a matter of fact, the little spoon she was using was about to catch on fire when her mother suddenly grabbed her shoulder. Violet looked up in surprise to see the three women staring at her with eyes full of expectancy.

-'' Eeehm… What?'' Violet asked, kind of bummed that they had interrupted her little ritual.

-'' Well…'' her mother started to explain '' you didn't answer Miss Irv…eeh… Kat's question.''

-'' What question?'' Violet replied, certain that she'd probably missed something while she was lost in her thoughts.

-'' Did you meet my daughter, Violet?'' asked Kat. A question which still made Violet very curious. It was more than obvious that Kat and Ange were used to the idea of co-existing with ghosts, but the idea that Kat was actually hoping for her little girl to befriend them was beyond her.

-'' Oh… That question…'' and there Violet felt a bit hesitant. She didn't want to share the conditions under which she had met Kat's daughter. She didn't want her mother to know that she had talked to Tate again or his request to Ange. '' I'm…not…sure.'' She ended up saying.

-'' Well…'' Kat answered back, sounding a bit puzzled '' It would be kind of hard to confuse her with someone else… Cutest girl in the house, black hair, about 1.55 cm…probably running around the house in her Nightmare before Christmas PJs!

-''Oh, yeah… Saw her in the hallway upstairs… We said… hi.'' Violet knowing that she was heading towards a dead end, tried to change the conversation '' So… She is a medium. Right?''

Vivien and Moira seemed unnaturally enthusiastic for the turn that this conversation was taking. They were now hanging by Kat's lips, truly excited to hear her answer… or for Violet to hear her answer. Kat didn't make them wait for long and after she thought about it for a while, she said:

-''Hmm… She doesn't like people calling her so. And the truth is that Ange's abilities exceed those of a medium. She can connect with ghosts in a way a medium never could. Violet… You know from experience that many of the earth-bound souls can get terribly confused. Dying is obviously quite a huge shock and it comes with certain… side-effects. Fortunately, you didn't have to deal with any of that. Probably because you didn't need to go through those tricky first stages alone… You had your mother and father by your side.''

Vivien was now looking down, wearing a bitter smile on her face. Violet sensed that her mother felt still burdened with the guilt of not immediately understanding that she had passed away. Of course, Vivien was going through a pretty rough path herself back then, but she could still not believe how she let her daughter go through all this hell alone… or even worse… with a sociopathic beast by her side.

Now more than ever, Violet felt the need to tell her mother that she was grateful she had spent her first non-living days with Tate. He had kept her calm and he had kept her safe. And even during her big outbursts he had kept her sane. But, of course, her mother would never be able to accept that. And how could Violet blame her for it? Because of Tate, Vivien had experienced violence, pain and humiliation… Violet could never tell her what she thought. So she just tried to keep the discussion going.

-'' So Kat… Which are those post-death…side-effects? Violet asked.

-'' Ange once explained it to me… She understands it way better than I do. She said that for many ghosts, especially those which have died a violent death, their life… before feels somewhat like a distant dream. Their memories are hazy and sometimes distorted. So, quickly they forget who they really were and what mattered to them. Also certain feelings get enhanced… like sadness, fear, anger…maybe even obsession.''

-'' Yeah…We're pretty familiar with this kind of ghosts.'' Violet said, rolling her eyes.

-'' Same here… See? Another thing you and Ange have in common!'' Kat added happily and then she continued. '' The point is, Violet, that those people lose themselves… They become plain property of the house or place that has claimed their souls and they can't break free. Day in and day out, they are fed with more and more negative energy. And if no one is there to help them, they might continue to hurt themselves or others eternally.''

-'' But how do you explain us?'' asked Vivien. ''We didn't have any particular difficulties adjusting to our new state of living. And even Moira…'' she began to say, but Moira interrupted her.

-'' Oh, Vivien, you better not use me as an example… The things that this house led me to do would make you feel ashamed for letting me be Leo's godmother.'' Moira had named Violet's baby brother after her own brother who had died in the age of five.

-'' Ok…just us then!'' said Vivien while she was padding Moira on the shoulder. She had sensed her discomfort and she was trying to make her feel better. The two women had become very close since Vivien's death.

-''There are always exceptions, Vivien.'' Kat replied. ''But you would be proud to know that you are the healthiest and most functional ghost family, me and Ange have ever come across. You have truly inspired me for my next work!''

-'' Miss Irving is a very famous writer. You should be feeling flattered.'' Moira informed Violet.

-'' I do Moira… I'm just so good at hiding it.'' Violet said sarcastically and then she added. '' Kat, you haven't told us yet how Ange helps those people overcome their problems.''

-'' You have to experience it first hand to fully conceive the procedure. But basically, Ange can break through their confusion. She can walk them through corners of their mind they'd forgotten they existed and help them regain some of their humanity. I know that what I'm saying sounds kind of…abstract. But it really helps them reach self-awareness… And above all it helps them understand why they have been stuck. Whatever the reason, me and Ange find a way to…make things right and help them find peace.''

-'' I'm not sure I get what you're talking about…'' Violet was the least baffled by Kat's explanation. ''And what do you mean by find pe….'' And then it hit her! Ange was helping people move on to the other side. So, Tate knew? And he wanted to move on? Was that really possible for someone like Tate? Before she had time to think about it, her mother once again interfered in the conversation.

-'' That is what Kat was talking to us about…before you came in.'' Vivien told Violet. '' Ange's gift, the reasons people stay behind…''

-'' I suppose some of those reasons were completely hilarious…''Violet said, remembering the little laughs she had heard coming from the kitchen.

-'' Well, it's true!'' Kat said. '' Sometimes people stay behind for utterly stupid reasons that you can't help but laugh! Even though it's rude… Anyway… Right before you came, your mother and Moira were about to tell me what is it that keeps them behind.''

Kat was really surprised to see that Vivien didn't even need to think about it. She answered right away.

-'' It's my obligation to do so. I can't bear the thought of another family having the horrible ending ours had. How could I? How could I leave them helpless while I wish someone had been there for us? ''

-'' Wow…'' Kat said sounding amazed. ''So this was a 100% conscious decision. That's truly rare…and admirable! I guess this is also Ben's reason for not moving on.''

-'' Yes…and no.'' Vivien replied. '' He's mostly hanging on to the promise he gave me. He bought this house as a promise of a new start… of a happy and serene life for our family. Now he's trying to make up for failing to fulfill it.''

-'' Hmmm… Too little, too late… in my opinion.'' Moira said with a very judgmental tone that made it quite obvious that though she was trying to tolerate Ben, it didn't mean she had to like him too. She was the one that requested for her and Vivien to go alone to observe the new family. Ben agreed because he was just too tired to argue with her.

-'' Moira… He's trying his best.'' Vivien said, trying to defend her husband. Moira made a little grimace with her face, trying to point out his best wasn't good enough.

Kat in an attempt to avoid the unpleasant route the discussion was taking asked Moira:

-'' What about your reasons for not moving on. Don't you want to?''

-'' Oh, I want to… You can't imagine how much I want to! So I can finally be with my mother and my brother. But I can't… Above all I crave for justice. People have to find out what happened to me and she…She has to be punished! How long have I waited for the world to know the truth so that I can finally be free.''

The longing in Moira's voice caused Violet to feel a little more sympathetic towards her. It's true. She had waited long enough. And now she was finally getting close to breaking free from this house forever. The second Kat told her that she knew she was a ghost and she was there to help her, Moira regained hope and that is probably why she was so excited to have her live with them.

Kat gave Moira a comforting smile. A smile that was hiding a vow. And that made Moira feel assured and lighter than she had ever felt since she set foot in the Murder House.

-'' Violet… Won't you tell us what's holding you from leaving the house?'' asked Kat.

Violet knew that this moment was coming and she feared it. That question had gone through her mind a couple of times but she was not ready to answer it. Nor her mother was ready to hear the answer. She replied almost mechanically:

-'' But…my family of course.'' If Violet still had blood running through her veins, right now her cheeks would be burning with shame. She didn't dare to look her mother in the eyes. She feared that she would see right through her lie.

Was she sick? Or even a masochist? After all he had done to her family and especially to her mother, Tate was one of the reasons holding her back. Of course, leaving her family wasn't something that Violet would do lightheartedly, but it wasn't what was torturing her during her restless nights. It was the thought of Tate being left back that caused her to be nervous. What would he do if she got away for good? What would he turn into?

As Violet had feared, her mother sensed that there was a battle going in her head. So she asked:

-'' Are you sure that's the only reason? I think maybe it should be best if you talked to Ange about it. She might help you sort things out.''

-'' What? Why? I'm not a confused soul or anything… I'm fine the way I am!'' Violet said and it was obvious she was starting to get upset.

-'' Violet, calm down.'' Kat said while touching her kindly on the wrist. '' She doesn't have to use her ''gift'' on you. You'll just talk and….''

-'' Oh, my God…'' Violet was finally able to see things clearly. '' That was what this conversation was all about? Me moving on? Mum… Why? Why would you want me to… go away?''

-'' Honey…please… You are getting it all wrong. This is your decision. We're not forcing you to do anything. But… Me and your father were thinking that maybe it would be better for you to leave this house. You've seen the effect it has on people. We are afraid we won't be able to protect you.''

-'' And if you decided to go… Ange would be more than glad to help. But only if you decide so.'' Kat hurried to add.

-'' I'm going to say this once! So try to get it through your head! I am not going…ANYWHERE!'' Violet said at the top of her voice and then she ran out of the kitchen.

It took Violet about ten minutes to regain her composure. Now she was standing on the porch and all she felt was guilt. She shouldn't have been so harsh on her mother. Her parents were only trying to take care of her… As always. But she really didn't want to go.

_She had shut him out of her life. She tried to deny he existed. But she just couldn't leave him behind._

* * *

At about 11:15 of the next morning, Tate was standing right outside Ange's room waiting impatiently for time to pass by. For a moment last night he had felt quite confident about himself but now he was getting nervous again. What if he was beyond repair? What if he didn't deserve to find redemption? For all his life and even after that, Tate had known nothing but darkness, manipulation and people getting hurt without anyone paying the consequences. He had done nothing to change that. He soon became part of the twisted games this damned house was staging. And then Violet happened.

Violet walking into that cursed mansion was for Tate like a wakeup call. She reached out to a part of him, he'd almost forgotten it existed; the human one. And how had he repaid her for that? By causing her to suffer. By not loving her the way she deserved to.

With this last thought Tate's anxiety turned into decisiveness. It didn't matter if he deserved to be redeemed. He had to do this for her. So that he would never shutter her world again.

-'' Well… Well… What do we have here? If it isn't the boy on the road to salvation.'' A voice from the end of the corridor said in a mocking tone. Tate turned around to see Hayden standing there, smiling demonically.

-'' Fuck off Hayden.'' Tate said indifferently.

-'' Oh, don't be so rude. I thought it would be nice to pass by and wish you luck. Everyone in the ''exile'' is talking about you trying to move on… Is it true?''

-'' It's none of your business. Just leave…''

Hayden let a little laugh out. '' You don't actually think you're going to make it? The house is never going to let you go. You've been here for far too long Tate… It's always going to drag you behind.''

Tate had already stopped paying attention to her. He was just staring at the wall, eyes empty of expression. But of course Hayden wouldn't give up so easily.

-'' You know… She's never going to come with you. It is for her that you are doing all these, isn't it? But she's never going to follow you.''

Though Tate wouldn't grand Hayden the favor of replying, he had already an answer to that question.

He hadn't even dreamt of the possibility of Violet following him. The whole point was for him to not be able to hurt her anymore. And maybe for her to forgive him. All he was hoping for was that at some point, when Violet would decide to move on, they would find each other again… And then maybe she would give him a second chance.

It didn't matter how long that would take. As he once told Hayden, he'd wait. Forever if he had to.

Hayden was starting to get irritated by not managing to get a reaction out of Tate.

-'' You can ignore me all you want, but you can't ignore the truth, Tate. You are forever trapped in this cursed house. You hear me? TRAPPED! AS WE ALL ARE! FOREVER!''

-'' Shut up you annoying bug!'' Ange's voice reached them from inside the room. A second later she opened the door and stepped out looking furious.

-'' Leave…Now.'' She told Hayden.

-'' Go drop dead you midget! I'll do whatever I want!'' replied Hayden provocatively.

Ange seemed ready to slap Hayden's head off but she was trying to hold back.

-'' I said…._**Leave!**_'' She said and now her voice sounded deeper, almost unworldly. Tate even thought he saw her eyes go darker but it was only for a moment and he wasn't certain.

Hayden's eyes opened widely from surprise. It was as if Ange had really given her that slap. She turned to leave, making angry noises until she disappeared from the hallway.

- '' Come in.'' Ange told Tate, having gone back to being her usual cute self. She was still in her pajamas but above them she was wearing a lab coat about two sizes bigger than her. She sat on a purple, leather poof and told Tate he could sit on the bed right beside her.

-'' I really hate it when they're trying to ruin my '' patient's '' confidence.'' Said Ange referring to the incident before. '' Are you ok?''

-'' Yes, I'm fine. Everything she said, I've thought about it before. So… Can we start now?'' asked Tate.

-'' Right away…'' She said smiling excitedly. '' I have studied your case Tate. I think I can see how we will work this out. So… How would you feel if we began from the most intense moment of your life.''

-'' Which is that?'' Tate asked Ange with true curiosity being apparent in his voice.

Ange grinned at first, thinking that Tate was joking. But when she realized he was being serious, she immediately replied:

-'' Eehm… What about the day you set your mum's boyfriend on fire and killed fifteen of your classmates in the school's library?''

-'' What about it?''

-'' Well… I can't work out of thin air. We need to start with a feeling. A pretty strong one so that we can take it from there. I suppose that your last living day must have been full of intense feelings. Like…guilt?''

-'' No. I don't remember feeling guilt.''

-'' Then maybe… Rage? Anger?''

-'' No, I don't think so.''

-'' Ok… Do you remember anything about how you felt?''

-'' Numb… I guess.''

-'' Oh, then this might be a little more complicated than I thought… Can I ask you something? Do you feel the need to be forgiven by those people? The need to explain…''

-'' No. I don't think I can explain… And I don't know if I care.''

-'' Ok…Let's get this from the beginning for I'm confused. Why are you doing this? Do you want to find peace or not?''

-'' I want… I want her to be safe and happy.''

-'' Her? You mean the girl from last night? Violet?''

-'' Yes.''

-'' So… You don't feel the need to be redeemed? But yet you want to move on?''

-'' Do you think I can't? ''

-'' I think it's more difficult than I figured at first. Being forgiven is definitely a part of the process so we'll have to work towards that goal too. But now we can't start from the day of the shooting. We have to start from the very beginning.''

-''Ok… I guess.''

-'' Let's talk about a constant in your life. Someone who's always been by your side and that has affected you the most.''

-'' Try his mother.'' Ange and Tate looked at the door to find Violet standing there. She looked very nervous. Like if she didn't know if she should be there.

-'' Hey, Violet!'' Ange said happily. '' What a great idea! Tell me Tate, how do you feel about your mother?''

But Tate didn't seem to have heard the question. He was staring at Violet as if he had walked into a dark room and suddenly found out there was a surprise party waiting for him. He had wanted her to be there for his first meeting with Ange. He had wanted it so bad. And now it had become true.

-'' Tate… Focus on me, please.'' Ange requested.'' How do you feel about your mother?''

Tate without taking his eyes away from Violet answered:

-'' I hate the bitch.''

-'' Great!'' Ange said. '' Then let's begin with that. Come on… Give me your hand.''

Tate offered his hand to Ange and she held it tightly. But before they began, he really needed to ask Violet something.

-'' Do you think I can do this?''

Violet thought about it for a while and she thought she should be completely honest.

-'' No, Tate. Sorry, I don't believe you can.'' But then seeing how hurt he looked she quickly added. '' But I want you to… I really do.''

''_If only he could…then…''_

Violet didn't even dare to finish that thought. If he could, what? Would she abandon her family to leave with the guy that had caused their lives to fall apart? Was she really that oblivious to what he really was?

Violet's train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by Ange's voice asking her if she wanted to participate in the process. Violet walked towards her and grabbed Ange's hand.

-'' Ok…Let's do this.'' Ange said. '' Tate… Don't stop thinking about your mother. Now it's a good time for you to hate her all you want.''

Ange closed her eyes. For a moment she felt serene. Then she felt a kind of emptiness. And then she felt hate; Tate's hate. She felt it running through her body and poisoning every single tissue. In her mind there was only one image; it was a woman. A beautiful, blonde woman with hazel eyes and arrogance written all over her face.

She loathed her. God, how much she loathed her.

She opened her eyes.

She was still at the mansion. At the top of the stairway. She told Tate and Violet to open their eyes but to not let go of her hands for no reason.

-'' We're still at the house…'' Violet said.

-'' Yes… But this is probably the house when I still lived here.'' Tate pointed out. '' I think I recognize the horrendous paintings my mother hang on the walls.''

-'' I like them…'' Ange said cheerfully. '' They are so 80s!''

-'' I think you like almost everything.'' Violet told her.

-'' Not true!'' Said Ange sounding offended. '' I hate mushrooms and anything yellow… Oh! And the Ghost Whisperer! It's like if you're a physician and you have to sit through Greys Anatomy's medical inaccuracies. And I can think of more….''

It was true. She could think of more but now it was not the time for she suddenly heard noises coming from the bedroom. All three of them ran to see who they would find there.

When they finally entered the room, Tate felt his heart tear in two. On his mothers' bed was sitting the most beautiful girl he had ever met; besides Violet of course. It was Addy in the age of 10. She was wearing her favorite white dress and she looked very excited. A younger Tate was also in the room, looking for something in the nightstand.

-'' Did you find them?'' Addy asked little Tate.

-'' Yes!'' replied little Tate enthusiastically and jumped on the bed holding a makeup kit in his hands. '' Pick a color!''

-'' Hmmm… Blue!'' said Addy closing her eyes for Tate to paint them.

Tate picked up the little brush and he started painting Addy's eyes as softly as he could. They were laughing and Addy was giving him tips about how to do it right. She had watched her mother do it like a thousand times.

Older Tate and Violet looked at each other smiling. But suddenly Tate's smile faded away.

-'' What's wrong?'' Violet asked.

-'' She's coming.'' Tate said terrified.

**To be continued**

**Coming up next:**

**-where does Ange's gift originate from**

**-will Violet believe in Tate being able to make it to the other side and ,if she does, will she consider going with him or will she stay faithful to her family?**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**American Horror Story: Second Chance**

Chapter 3

The company stepped aside from the door as they could clearly listen to the sound of heels clicking on the hallway floor, moving closer and closer to the bedroom. Not that anyone could bump into them. This was not time traveling they were experiencing. It was an invasion into Tate's well hidden memories. Violet didn't even try to understand how Ange had directed herself through the mess that must have been going on in Tate's brain. Every time she had tried to envisage what it must be like in his head, post-apocalyptic images were taking over hers.

Ange felt Tate's hand tremble into hers. She looked up to face him and what she saw was agony and desperation darkening his eyes. He was looking at the endearing, bonding scene between the two siblings and you knew he was dying to warn them to stop and get out of there immediately. But he couldn't and that was driving him crazy.

-'' What's going to happen?'' Ange asked him.

-'' I… I don't remember. But it's not gonna be good. I have this awful feeling in my gut.'' Tate said, punching lightly his stomach once or twice as if he was trying to send this sentiment of discomfort away.

Violet wanted to tell him that everything was going to be alright. That whatever may have happened it now belonged to the past so there was no reason to get anxious or hurt over it. But she didn't. Not only because she was trying to keep her distance with Tate but also because it was too late. Constance had already walked into the room and the cold look in her eyes caused Violet to share Tate's distressing feelings.

-'' TATE! ADDY! What the hell are you doing?'' Constance yelled as she was quickly walking towards her astonished children in order to grab the makeup kit out of Tate's hands. '' Have I not told you not to sneak into my room? And especially, not to go through my stuff!''

-'' But we had to.'' Young Tate replied in a defensive sort of tone.

-'' Yeah, it was an emergency! A big one!'' Addy also added.

-'' Oooh, don't you say! An emergency?'' Constance said, lifting her eyebrows ironically. '' Please, do tell.''

-'' Well…'' Addy started to explain. '' It's Jamie Dickens' birthday party tonight. In only 2 hours! And…I wanted to… be beautiful.''

You could now detect a little blush getting settled on Addy's cheeks. Young Tate let a little laugh out as he was very aware of his sister's secret crush on their 11 year old neighbor. It was not that hard to figure it out. He was the only kid in the neighborhood not to get flat tires on his bicycle (that was one of Addy's latest hobbies) and the only one to find chocolate cupcakes on his doorstep every morning, before school (well… not the only one…but at least Addy hadn't spat in his).

Constance, pretending that she hadn't detected the reason for Addy's longing to go to the party, said:

-'' And what exactly gave you the impression that you were going, Addy?''

-'' But…I got invited. Jamie invited me!'' Addy replied in a bit of a shrieky tone for her throat was now full of her tears.

-'' No, honey. Jamie's mother invited you out of obligation. Jamie was probably rolling on the kitchen floor begging her not to.''

-'' I'm not going alone! Either Addy goes too or no one does!'' Tate cried and he tightly embraced his sister.

-'' You're not going alone. We're going together. But Addy cannot come with us.''

-'' Why? All the other kids are going!'' Addy yelled, still hidden into her brothers' hug.

Constance seemed to start losing her patience.

-'' You are not like other kids, Addy! You are different! And trust me… Everyone will be relieved you're not going! It will be better for all of us!''

-'' What about me?'' Addy asked. '' Don't you care about me?''

Constance sighed wearily and then she went to sit in front of the mirror. She started combing her hair with great care and after a while she bothered to reply.

-''I do. How can you say I don't? But…this is a night for me and Tate. We're going to this party together; a proud mother along with her perfect, handsome son.''

Constance cracked a smile while she was picturing this.

-'' NO!'' Tate shouted ''No, no, no! I'm not going anywhere without Addy! You can't make me!''

The two siblings were now holding each other so strongly; almost as if they were glued to each other.

-'' Oh, well… Let's see if I can.'' Constance said coldly. She stood up very calmly and walked towards the bed. The siblings tightened their embrace but Constance of course managed to pull Addy away of her brother's arms and carry her out of the room. Little Tate ran right behind them, screaming to let her go.

-'' Come on! Let's follow them.'' Ange said and she dragged behind her a shocked Violet and a shattered Tate.

They followed them until Constance stopped in front of a door near the bathroom one. Violet remembered that, when they were the owners of the house, they used this room as a storage space. But she wasn't sure what the use of it for the Langdon family was.

Constance unlocked the door with the hand that she wasn't carrying Addy. She turned around to look at Tate and she told him:

-'' She will only come out of the room when you and me come back from the party. AND… Only if you behave like a proper son!''

She then opened the door and forced a tearful Addy to get inside and then she closed the door behind her. And then she left, taking the keys with her.

-'' Go get ready! We don't want to be late.'' She told Tate before she disappeared in her bedroom for good.

Neither Ange nor Violet had prepared themselves for these shocking and also heartbreaking events they had just experienced. They stood in awe, watching young Tate on his knees, crying and trying to come to his senses. He had obviously decided to abide by his mother's wishes.

Of course, coming back to his senses wasn't the easiest thing to do while he could hear his sister screaming in panic and banging on the door.

-'' What's in there?''Ange asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

-'' Just…mirrors.'' Old Tate replied, strengthening his grip on Ange's hand. Ange looked at him to see that he was no longer sad nor frightened nor anxious; he was mad. Before Tate could go into rage, Ange let go of his hand.

* * *

It took a minute or two for Violet and Tate to understand they were back where their ''trip'' had started; in Ange's room. It took them even more to decide to even utter a word.

-''Are you ok?'' Violet asked after a while. Tate didn't answer. He just looked at her with eyes void of expression. She went and sat on the bed, right beside him. Her fingertips were almost touching his. She kept staring at him, waiting for when he would be ready to talk or to accept any form of comfort and support.

-'' Tate…'' Ange said, having decided that she had waited long enough. '' We have to talk about this you know. That's the whole point… This '' trip'' is supposed to trigger certain feelings or thoughts or memories… Anything that might help us reach our goal. Usually, my mother is present to help for that part…But now Violet is here…so…''

-'' I have nothing to say. No feelings, no thoughts, no memories to share.''

-'' But we have t…'' Ange began to say but Violet interrupted her.

-'' He doesn't want to talk.''

-'' And what are we supposed to do? Sit down and stare at each other?'' Ange asked.

-'' I don't know… Just put on some music.'' Violet suggested.

-''What? Oh, whatever…'' Ange stood up and went to her desk. She opened the wooden chest where she was keeping her CDs and then started thinking which would be more appropriate for the situation. '' What do you want to listen?''

-'' Anything.'' Violet said.

-'' Eeehm… What about…_Mindless Self Indulgence_!'' Ange asked, waving a copy of '_'If_''.

-'' What? No!'' Violet replied instantly.'' What the hell… What are you… like 10? Does your mother know that you listen to that kind of stuff?''

-'' Yes, she does. And I'm 11!''

-'' Yeah, whatever… My kid could be like 22 and I would still not allow it to listen to that shit!''

-'' Ok…I get it… You've got no taste in music. Moving on…. What about…_3 Days Grace_?''

-'' Better.''

-'' Well, it depends on the mood. Anyway…3 DG it is!'' Ange put the CD on her computer to play and then she opened her desk drawer and reached for a chocolate bar. She was always hungry after using her ''gift''.

About fifteen minutes later Tate still didn't feel like talking. And though Violet was still waiting patiently for him to feel better, Ange had started to get bored. She had eaten not one, but two bars and about five minutes earlier she had decided to start keeping a diary. But now she could no longer wait. Plus, she had gotten an idea.

-'' Tate, if you want, you could talk with her about it.''Ange said.

Tate looked at Ange with eyes full of confusion.

-'' Her? You mean… Addy?''

-'' No… Not yet… She's not ready. I mean your mother.''

-'' What? But…how?

-'' Eehm… I was thinking about connecting with her on the other side.''

-'' WHAT?'' Tate and Violet yelled simultaneously.

-'' Are you saying that my mother is dead?'' Tate asked and his eyes narrowed a bit in disbelief.

-'' You could have warned me that he doesn't know it yet, you selfish bitch!'' Ange yelled, probably referring to Constance. ''I'm so sorry Tate… I really thought you knew.''

Tate being in a state of complete shock still hadn't processed the situation. He was just staying silent, with a blank look on his face and all he was trying to do was figure out how he felt about this new found information.

Constance had never been a good mother. She had not been a very good person either. So Tate should feel, if not happy, at least indifferent to the news that his mother had died. But very much to his surprise, Tate felt his heart aching.

Constance may have been an unfitting mother but definitely not an unloving one. She kept hurting her kids constantly but she was always there when they needed to be protected. Her hug could be a smothering cage and a haven at the same time. That's why Tate could hate her with everything he had and love her at the same time.

-'' So… How did it happen?'' Violet asked.

-'' No doubt my glorious offspring had something to do with it. Right?'' Tate said and he looked at Ange in a way as if he was hoping for her to prove him wrong.

-'' Yeah…'' Ange started in confusion. ''She says… No wait… You have a child? Why didn't I know about this? Who's the mother?''

-'' My mother.'' Violet informed Ange who could not believe in her ears. '' It's… a long story.''

-'' Never, never keep such things hidden from me…'' Ange started saying.

-'' TELL ME HOW IT HAPPENED! TELL ME!'' Tate cried. Violet held his hand trying to calm him down but he pulled it away. ''Please…Tell me.''

-'' She says that Billie was right all along… About the child being a dark soul. That's the only way it can be when a ghost and a human soul join together. But this was your child and it was her second chance. She could not let it go…''

- '' And…What did she do?'' Tate asked.

-'' When she realized the nature of the child she decided to take him and leave town… She would travel around the world, visit every holy land… She was hoping to find a way to purify his soul. But she didn't make it…''

-''Why? What happened?'' Violet wondered.

-'' There were people who found out about Michael. People who claimed he was their Leader. They tried to take him away but Constance wouldn't let them…''

-'' So…They killed her.'' Violet concluded.

-'' No…Michael did… She was running, running as fast as she could, holding him in her arms… And suddenly, Michael tightened his grip around her neck…''

-'' STOP!'' Tate yelled. ''I don't… I can't listen to this anymore.''

-'' But… She has so many things she wants to tell you. She thought she would never get the opportunity…''

-'' I said no. I can't do this right now… Just tell her that she has to explain to Addy… about me.''

-'' She can't… She's not with Addy. Addy is in a peaceful place and she's not… Not yet.''

Tate could barely hold his tears at that point. All he managed to say was:

-'' She is…where she deserves to be. Where I deserve to be….''

Then he stood up and rushed out of the room.

-'' We're not getting anywhere like this…'' Ange said, letting out a sigh of exhaustion.'' Everything we come across, he has to deal with it. Or else…''

-'' This is not the time Ange… Please… Stop pressuring him. He doesn't react well to pressure.'' Violet said.

-'' Ok… I understand… I'm going to talk to him.''

-'' No! I'm going… And you're staying right here.'' Violet replied and before she left the room she turned the volume of the computer up. '' And no overhearing this time… Not even for professional purposes.''

Ange snorted in anger and disappointment. She took off her lab coat and she threw it towards the door. She then went and turned the volume up to the maximum. '' _Over and_ _Over_'' had just started to play.

''_**So here I go again, chasing you down again…Why do I do this?''**_

Violet getting out of Ange's room saw Tate sitting on the hallway floor, with his back against the wall and his hands covering his eyes.

She knew that this was not the time to pretend to be strong, cold and distant. Not that she had done such a great job before, but now she saw no point to even trying. She decided to give in… completely…just for now.

Hearing the lyrics of the song coming out of the room, she broke a bitter smile. '' Story of my life'' she thought.

'' _**So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head…''**_

(Violet sits on the floor right by Tate's side… She pulls his hands away from his face… She holds them firmly into hers.)

''_**I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead…''**_

(She whispers in his ear that everything's going to be fine. She caresses his wet from the tears cheek.)

''_**I know what's best for me, but I want you instead…I'll keep on wasting all my time….''**_

( She gives him a soft kiss right beside his lips. Tate turns his face towards her and reciprocates her kiss. And it gets deeper…and deeper…)

''_**Over and Over… Over and Over, I fall for you…''**_

''_**Over and Over…Over and Over, I try not to…''**_

* * *

It was about 22:30 pm. Ben and Vivien were upstairs in the baby's room trying to calm little Leo down. Moira was in the kitchen doing the dinner dishes. And Kat was in the living room, relaxing on the couch and drinking warm milk. She was really grateful for the rare opportunity to have some time for herself after having spent all day dealing with ghosts and researching their back stories. Unfortunately, her moments of peace and relaxation were about to be disrupted. Violet had just entered the living room.

-'' I need to talk to you.'' Violet said.

-'' Violet…'' Kat responded looking positively surprised. '' But, of course you can… Please sit. Here, right beside me!''

-''Thank you.''

-'' So what do you want to talk to me about? I hope everything is ok.''

-'' It is… about the conversation we had last night. About moving on… Actually for the reasons which might keep us from moving on.''

-'' Yeah… I remember. And you said you are staying behind because of your family.''

-'' Well, I lied. I mean… Not exactly…I just didn't tell the whole truth. I couldn't in front of my mother.''

-'' And you want to tell me? Wow…I'm honored. ''

-''I need to tell someone or I'll go crazy. Or… I need someone to tell me I'm crazy.''

-'' Violet, you're worrying me. Please…Whatever your problem may be, you can share it with me.''

-'' My problem is a guy.''

-'' Oh, it sounds like a pretty common problem to me.'' Kat said, smiling widely.

-'' Yeah… But he's not a common guy. He's the absolutely wrong guy for me… or for anyone. And I must be crazy for still caring…and thinking that he could…'' Violet was trying hard to finish that sentence but she wasn't sure she was ready to share these thoughts with a complete stranger.

-'' Violet, you're not crazy. You are in love… And believe me, I speak from experience when I say that when in love, things that before would seem like great obstacles can no longer keep you away from the person that holds your heart.''

-''Yeah… In our case, the obstacles are way too great. Wait… Did you say you speak from experience?''

-'' Yes…''

-'' Does this have something to do with Ange's father?''

Kat gave Violet another wide smile. But now her eyes were different. They were filled with hurt and nostalgia. She replied:

-'' Yes…''

**To be continued**

**-Hmmm… I'm having doubts about the part with the song. But I really thought it was perfect for the situation so I couldn't help myself. I hope it works.**

**- Revisiting Tate's past is a bit hurtful. I'm sorry if that scene was a bit heavy… But it's the only way for Tate to remember certain stuff and for him and Violet to get closer.**

**Anyway… Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 3 Days Grace songs. But they are definitely source of my inspiration. Oh… And of course none of the MSI songs but I like them too… for completely different reasons obviously(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**American Horror Story: Second Chance**

Chapter 4

For Violet Harmon, Ange Irving was a true mystery. And though Violet had an eternity ahead of her to try and solve it, she felt that this was a mission she would most certainly fail in. Ange was just too hard to figure out. There was so much more to this peculiar child than she let out to be seen.

In her first night at the Murder House, Kat had revealed to Violet that Ange's abilities exceeded those of a medium. She said that she could connect with ghosts in a way a medium never could. Of course, during the two girls' initial meeting, Violet was too emotionally overwhelmed to notice any kind of connection, but at their second meeting, not only did she notice, but she felt it growing stronger and stronger. It was both an exciting and terrifying sentiment.

When Violet was around Ange it was as if she was transparent. Like if Ange could see right through her thoughts, flaws and intentions; she was more vulnerable than ever. But being around the charismatic child felt also sort of liberating. As if she was no longer binded by the unholy mansion and as if she was safe from the demons residing in it.

So Violet was very aware of the magnitude of Ange's powers but she didn't care or dare to explore them. What she did care about though, was where those powers originated from. Why was Ange the way she was? Did it have anything to do with her bloodline?

Violet thought that she'd never find out. Until now. Until the moment Ange's father had been brought up into Violet's conversation with Kat. Maybe he was the missing piece in the puzzle that Ange's ''gift'' and Ange as a person was.

-'' I meant to ask Ange where her father was… But I decided not to… In case he was dead or…gone.'' Violet said hesitantly.

-'' The truth is that Ange is a little sensitive on that matter. Not that she hasn't accepted it. But I know that sometimes she wishes things were different. She will never admit it. She will always claim that she would hate it if we were a boring, ordinary family…but I've heard her. I've heard her cry at nights, feeling burdened by her ''gift''. A ''gift'' which was her dad's heritage.''

-'' So… I guess Ange's father is like her?''

-'' You mean…with powers? No…no… Nothing like that. Ange's dad is…was a ghost. I mean… Not from the beginning… When I met him he was very much alive.''

-'' But when you conceived Ange, he was…''

-'' A ghost.'' Kat completed Violet's sentence who seemed too baffled to do so.

-'' But…how?''

-'' Well… It's kind of a long story…long and complicated.''

-''You're kidding me, right? This house is occupied by a mass murderer, a monster child, a cheating husband, his wife and his psycho ex-lover… Do I even need to go on? Trust me… I can handle long and complicated.''

A bittersweet smile softened Kat's expression. It seemed that she wanted to tell someone her story too. She had been carrying everything inside her for so long. Maybe if she shared them with another person, they would hurt less.

-'' When I was younger…before I had Ange…I used to travel a lot more often. I'd rarely stay in one place for longer than a month or so. One of those travels was to Denmark. Dragsholm Castle was thought to be haunted and I had been planning to check it out for ages. Well…that was a waste of time.'' A little pause followed and then Kat continued. '' Anyway…While I was in Denmark I had a little accident so I needed to go to the hospital. Ange's dad was the one to take care of me…''

-'' Was it love at first sight?'' Violet asked in a sort of expectant tone. She'd been in a romantic mood since this morning.

-'' Kind of… I had been alone for so long before that. I was traveling with no family, no companions… I went through every hardship on my own. It felt really nice and comforting to have somebody be there for me…to look after me. Plus…he was super hot.''

Both Kat and Violet let out a little laugh. Violet had started feeling more comfortable. You could see it because her body was starting to relax while before it seemed very tense.

-'' So…how did it happen?'' Violet asked.

-'' You mean…how he died? It was kind of sudden, really. And very much my fault….'' Kat took a deep breath at this point, trying hard to continue with her narration.

-'' Kat…please…Unless you ran over him with a car or accidentally shot him with your hunting rifle, I'm pretty sure it wasn't your fault.'' After a while Violet added hesitantly. '' You…don't have a hunting rifle, right?''

Kat tried to form a smile as a reply to Violet's joke, but it was impossible. All the hurtful feelings, that she had tried to keep in control for all these years, were resurfacing and they were causing her unimaginable pain.

-'' It was just… We had one of those stupid fights. As deeply as I loved Ange's dad, he could be so stubborn at times. Anything having to do with metaphysics was a complete joke to him and though most times I thought of it as entertaining, there were other times that it made me feel insecure. If he thought that what I was doing was ridiculous then what did he see in me? I felt that I had to prove myself…''

-'' What did you do?''

-''There was an abandoned hospital in one of the less developed districts of Copenhagen. I had visited it only out of curiosity, because I needed a setup for my next book. It just so happened that it was haunted. I thought if I took him there and he saw something… anything…he'd believe me. So we went…''

-'' And what happened? Did any of the souls hurt him?''

Kat nodded positively with her head.

-'' I didn't mean to put him in danger. Almost every wing of the hospital had good natured souls and I took him to the pediatrics one. Only two siblings were living in there; a brother and his younger sister. They had been there for a really long time. Their mother had poisoned them and afterwards she committed suicide. They wouldn't move on in case she was expecting them on the other side.''

-'' Did they appear? Did he see them?''

-''Yes…yes…They appeared. They were feeling very lonely so they were excited every time I visited. But…they appeared right out of the blue and Alexis…Ange's dad… got scared and he ran out of the room. I was afraid he would get lost, being in panic and all, so I tried to run behind him, but the kids wouldn't let me. They said that not every place in the hospital was safe for the living. They said they would find him and bring him back to me.''

-''Did they find him?''

-''They came back about an hour later. They were holding him from the hand and he looked shocked and disoriented. I didn't see it at first… But then I realized… He was a ghost. He had accidentally run to the psychiatric wing. His presence had disturbed some extremely violent souls and…'' She stopped at this point to choke back her tears. '' He tried to defend himself…but he didn't make it.''

-''Oh, Kat, I'm so sorry.'' Violet said, not being able to come up with any other words of comfort.''

-'' He…he was so devastated when he realized what had happened. It took him hours to come back to his senses. And then…he told me it was time for him to go. He said that he loved me very much but he no longer belonged with the living.''

-'' But…you didn't let him, right?''

Kat looked at Violet with eyes full of guilt, pain and regret.

-'' No…no…I didn't. I told him not to leave me. I told him I couldn't be left alone…again. I held him tight and I said I couldn't bear it if he was not by my side any more. And…he stayed. He stayed behind…because of me.''

-'' For how long?''

-'' This went on for about four months. I rented an apartment close to the hospital and I would visit every day. And the sickest thing is…I couldn't see that what I was doing was abnormal. After a while I started feeling happy and that this situation could actually work. I wasn't in my right mind. There were many times Alexis was trying to put some sense into me but I wouldn't listen.''

-'' So…how did it end?''

-''In a very, very sudden way. That day he looked so peaceful…so serene. I asked him why and he said it was time to say goodbye. I bursted out in tears and I told him no…that I was not ready yet. But he said I was… That I was strong enough and that I shouldn't be afraid because I would never be alone ever again.''

-''So he knew…about Ange.''

-'' He did…But I didn't. I only found out after I had left for England. And after weeks of feeling lost, broken and somehow betrayed, I finally found a reason to live. A reason to be strong and move on.''

-'' Kat, I need to ask you something. I don't know if you learnt…if my mother told you… that she had a child whose father was a ghost. ''

-'' Yeah… Tate Langdon. Vivien told me everything about what he did to her… and you. Do you know where that child is now?''

-'' No…not really. But I am aware of how it turned out to be… The way it'd been predicted. We were told that a child born from a human and a spirit would undeniably have a… dark soul.''

Violet was aware that what she was saying might sound offensive to Kat so she was afraid to see how she would react. Thankfully, Kat responded very calmly.

-'' I had been warned too. I was aware of how complicated my situation was so I decided to consult a medium. Of course, I was told not to bring this child to the world… Every time he referred to my child, he called it a demon. But I didn't have the courage to terminate my pregnancy. The way I had dreamt this child, it was far from being a demon.''

-'' So what's the difference between Ange and Michael?''

-'' I think their vast differences are their nature and their nurture. Ange is a product of love, trust and compassion. Michael, on the other hand, is the exact opposite. Ange has a very developed dark side. How could she not? She holds powers that can affect the dead in every way possible. But, unlike Michael, she has learnt to master it. I taught her how and up until now everything has gone as smoothly as it could.''

-'' That's amazing Kat. You have truly done an incredible job with your daughter. Every decision you made turned out to be for the best.''

-'' That remains to be seen… I can only hope… But tell me… Is there a decision you're about to make and you are afraid of the outcome?'' Kat asked but she had already guessed the answer.

-'' Yes… But sometimes I'm afraid that there's not even a decision to be made… That I don't really have a choice. Do you understand what I'm saying?''

-'' Of course I understand, Violet. The heart wants what the heart wants. Which in this case I suspect is Tate Langdon?''

-''Yes…'' Violet said and she buried her face in her hands trying to hide her shame. '' You know what he did… What he is… How can I be so so sick?''

-''From when does being forgiving equals to being sick, Violet?

-'' But I'm not sure I have actually forgiven him. It's just that…for me… it's like there are two different Tates. I know it sounds weird but I can't explain what's going on in my mind any better… There is the Tate that is kind of dark and confused, but he is also loving and caring. And that Tate I love…he's my other half. But there's also…''Latex'' Tate. The one who became my family's nightmare. Because of whom my mother died a terrible death. And I hate this Tate so much.''

-'' I see… The way you put it is like this is a choice between Tate and your family.''

-'' Well…Kind of… And that's why it's so freaking hard! There is no way I can make this choice without having one side feeling crashed and me feeling like a horrible, horrible person.''

-'' Violet, don't expect me to tell you who to choose. I know that you really need somebody to tell you what to do…or better…what not to do, but I can't. Anyone in their right mind would have given you the answer you are craving for; no second thoughts in their mind. But Violet, honey, I have done some crazy shit for love. I have no right to tell you not to do the same yourself.''

-'' Wow… That's…helpful. So I'm back to square one. Either I choose Tate and my family gets rightfully angry and heartbroken or I shut Tate out of my life forever and… And then what? What is he gonna become? Will he manage not to become this house's mindless servant again? Will he ever reach salvation?''

* * *

At 11:45 next morning, Tate and Ange were already in her room ready to start their second trip. Ange was as chatty and energetic as always, but Tate was obviously in a really bad mood. He kept looking at the shut door with eyes full of expectancy and most of all worry. He was clearly waiting for Violet to show up and at first he thought she would, but now he was starting to lose hope.

Tate couldn't help but wonder if he had done something to make Violet sad or angry. But he couldn't think of anything. Maybe she was upset about what happened between them yesterday. She had left quite abruptly after they had kissed. But why would she be upset?

She had wanted them to kiss. It was probably just a pity gesture by her side, but still…

-'' Tate… I think you're not concentrating enough. Please, work with me.'' Ange begged Tate who was somehow denying her access in his memories.

-'' I told you I don't want to start without Violet. Can't we wait a bit longer?''

-'' We've waited long enough and frankly…I don't think she's coming. I would have preferred it too if Violet was here because she helps you be more relaxed, but we'll have to do without her.''

-''No.''

-'' No, what?''

-'' No, I'm not doing this without her.'' Tate declared and he lied on Ange's bed in a fetus position. '' Why isn't she coming? I thought… she cared.''

Ange hearing the grief in Tate's voice decided that they could delay the ''process'' for a minute or two.

-''Tate, she does care. For that I can assure you. She cares much more than she should and you deserve. But I guess…that's the way love is.''

-'' Then why did she abandon me?''

-'' Oh, please… Will you stop being so dramatic? She did not abandon you. She probably needs some time to think. Now… Are we doing this or will you keep wasting my time?''

Tate wouldn't answer. He wouldn't move either. Ange started getting irritated.

-'' Tate, need I remind you why we are doing this? It's for her… remember? So that she will be happy. So that you will never hurt her again.''

-'' Yes… You're right. I'm sorry.'' Tate said and he pushed himself back in a sitting position. '' I'm ready.''

-'' Finally… Ok…Hold my hand. I don't need to remind you the process, right?''

-''No. I'm good.'' Tate replied as he started focusing on the feelings he had for Constance. This time they were quite mixed, but not less intense than the time before.

Now Ange was familiar with the pathways of Tate's mind so it was less hard for her to reach their final ''destination''. It took her a couple of minutes and then she told Tate to open his eyes. They both looked around to understand where they were.

-'' What are we doing in the freaking basement?''Ange asked.

-'' Don't know…'' Tate answered as he was looking around; waiting to see his younger self appear.

-''Look… There.'' Ange said and she pointed out at the stairway. Young Tate was sitting there looking far from happy. Seconds later, an impressive, blonde woman appeared right beside him.

-'' Hey…That's Nora Montgomery, right? I have seen some photos of her… I didn't have the chance to talk to her yet.''

-''Ssssh…'' Tate hissed. He was really interested to see what was going to follow. He didn't have any clear memories of this event, but the image of Nora and young Tate itself caused him very familiar feelings. Feelings that he carried for Nora even to this day. That's why he always had a soft spot for the most tragic figure of the mansion. Because being with her made him feel secure and it somehow lifted some weight of his shoulders.

A second later Nora's melancholic voice broke the silence of the basement.

-'' I told you not to come here. It's not safe. There are things down here, I won't always be able to protect you from.''

-'' I know…I know…You told me it's not safe here. But it's not much safer up there. 'Tate said and he let out a sigh of disappointment.

-''What did she do this time?'' Nora asked with an obviously angry tone in her voice.

-'' Since my dad left us, she's always in a bad mood. She keeps yelling at us and she drinks a lot every night…and every morning… She drinks a lot in general now that I think about it. And today I finally found the courage to tell her to stop. I tried to tell her that what she's doing is bad for her. And she got really, really mad. She told me that no man can tell her what to do. That we are all worthless and she doesn't need any of us… And then… she hit me.''

-'' What?'' Nora's eyes widened in rage.

-'' She didn't mean to do so. Immediately afterwards she said she was sorry. She started crying and she said that she would never hurt me on purpose. She hugged me and she wouldn't let me go until I told her I forgive her. I told her I do…but I'm not certain.''

-'' And why would you? This woman is just hideous! She couldn't have hoped for a more perfect son and that's the way she treats him? Oh,she's so ungrateful. I would have given everything to have a child like you, Tate.''

-'' And I would have given everything so that you would be my mother.''

-''I'm certain you would be the most loving and loyal son ever.''

-'' I would… For you…I would do anything.''

-'' Really? Anything at all?''

-'' Of course…Anything.''

Nora gave little Tate a sweet smile. He softly put his head on her lap and she started caressing his hair.

-'' So what did you do?'' Ange asked old Tate who avoided to even look at her. '' She did ask something of you… Didn't she? What was it?''

-'' It's none of your business.'' Tate told her in a cold manner and he suddenly broke his grip from Ange's hand.

Once again they were back in Ange's room.

-'' Why in the world would you do that?'' Ange yelled angrily. '' I'm the one who decides when the ''trip'' is over. It's not your call! And what do you mean it's none of my business? That is exactly my business! When will you finally start cooperating with me?''

-'' I have to go.'' Tate told Ange in the most apathetic way.

-'' What? Where? We're not finished yet!''

-'' I have to go find her.'' Tate said and then he stood up to leave. Ange thought of trying to prevent him from doing so, but after the ''trip'' she was just too tired to care enough. So she just let him leave.

She went to the drawer to grab one of her chocolate bars. And while she was lying on the bed devouring it, she thought that Tate Langdon could very possibly be her trickiest case ever.

* * *

As Tate had told Ange, he immediately went to find Violet. He found her on the house porch looking at the kids of the neighborhood going up and down the street with their bicycles.

-'' Tate!'' Violet said as she turned surprised to look at him. '' What the hell are you doing here? My parents might see us…''

-'' I don't care! I need to know what's wrong. Why didn't you come? I was waiting for you!''

-'' I just…needed some time to think. Why? Did anything wrong happen?''

-'' Violet… I can't do this on my own. I need you to be there for me. I know…I know… I have no right to ask anything from you. But…please… I'm doing this for you. Help me…''

Tate looked very upset. Violet felt kind of guilty. She knew he needed her there but right now she had a decision to make. Being around him, would only confuse her more.

-'' I'm sorry Tate.'' Violet said. She moved a bit closer to him and she started stroking his face. And right at the moment that Violet was thinking that maybe another kiss couldn't' hurt that much, a voice full of rage disrupted the loving atmosphere.

-'' What in the world are you doing here with him, Violet? WHAT in hell are you thinking!'' Ben Harmon cried and he immediately pulled his daughter away from Tate.

_**To be continued**_

**-Yes, I'm kind of late…I know. But from now on and until the start of July it'll be kind of hard for me to write frequently. As you might have guessed, I have my exam period coming up.**

**-I don't know how much you actually cared for Kat and Ange's background, but Violet had to share her thoughts with sb… And Kat sharing her tragic love story was a way for Violet to feel a little more comfortable sharing hers.**

**Anyway… I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. Thank you very, very much! **


	5. Chapter 5

**American Horror Story**

Chapter 5

''_**What in hell are you thinking?''**_

Ben Harmon was asking the wrong question as usual. Violet's problems had nothing to do with what she was thinking. Her logic hadn't abandoned her; at least not yet. She could tell right from wrong. It was her feelings that were messing everything up. Because sometimes, and lately most of the time, the wrong felt strangely right and the right felt truly painful.

-''Leave.'' Ben told Tate. His voice was firm and there was an odd glimmer in his eyes. That caused Tate to feel uneasy leaving Violet alone with him.

-''No…I'm staying here. I can explain.'' Tate said in an extremely apologetic tone. He knew it was because of him that Violet was now in this position. Because of his carelessness and impatience.

-''I said **leave**! This is between me and my daughter. It's a family matter. And **you **are not and will **never **be part of our family.''

-''You've made that quite clear, Mr. Harmon. But the thing is… Violet is part of mine. So I can't leave her alone.''

Violet tried to free herself from her father's violent embrace and reach Tate's hand. But she couldn't for Ben kept strengthening his grip around her arms.

-'' Tate…It's alright. I can handle this myself. Please…go.'' Violet said looking at Tate as reassuringly as she could. What her father had told was true. This was between him and her. She knew that this time was coming sooner or later. She was hoping later. Actually she was hoping she had talked to her mother first. Not because it would be easier, but because it would be more appropriate. If Violet chose to stand by Tate's side it would seem as if she didn't recognize what her mother had gone through in his hands. But that wasn't the case and Violet needed Vivien to know that.

-'' Ok…I will be in the attic. I will be waiting for you.'' Tate told Violet. Violet's guilty thoughts concerning her mother suddenly got razed by the sight of Tate's sad eyes. Violet instantly knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that he had unwillingly put her in the position of making a choice. And since she would never betray her parents, he was quite certain what that choice would be.

Tate looked into Violet's eyes really hard. Right now they were looking at him with love and compassion. But it was quite possible that they would soon be ignoring his very existence once again. As he turned to leave he muttered a quiet goodbye.

-''Now…'' Ben began to say as he let Violet out of his hold. ''Do you even care to explain yourself? Not that I can think of a single reason you could be letting this monster back into your life…into **our** lives, but I would love to hear you try.''

-'' Dad, please…Try to understand… Tate needed me. He needed my help. I had to be there for him…''

-'' You **had **to? Vi, what in the world are you talking about? That…guy…God, I can't even say his name…That guy crippled our family! You don't **have **to do anything for him.''

-'' You are right… I didn't have to do anything. But… I wanted to.''

Violet watched her father's eyes widen as he was starting to understand the situation was far more serious than he had guessed in the first place.

-'' Oh my God, Violet…Are you seriously telling me that you can feel even the most remote shred of compassion for that guy? What could he have possibly said or done to get you to feel sorry him?''

-'' Dad, you don't listen to me! He didn't need to do anything. I just…couldn't abandon him. Not now…''

-'' Oh, please do tell… What could the poor, little psycho be going through this time? Did someone break his '' wrecking other people's lives'' record?''

Violet let out a sigh of desperation. She and Ben had never been able to form that special bond that fathers usually share with their daughters, but this time she really thought they could have an honest and heartfelt conversation. Now that Ben was trying to turn the conversation into a sarcasm fest, she realized that she would have to lower her expectations.

-'' Tate has taken a very important decision, dad. He's decided to move on…''

-'' What are you talk…'' Ben began to say, but Violet hurried to add.

-'' I know, I know… You think that it would be impossible for someone like Tate to move on. But he's really trying, dad. And I just… felt the need to be there for him during the whole process.''

-'' The process…?'' Ben replied in confusion.

Violet realized she had forgotten to add the most important piece of information.

-'' He asked Ange to help him and she agreed. They are working everything out together.''

-'' Ange? Are you talking about the Irving child? Are you telling me you allowed an innocent child to interact with an unstable ghost? You can't possibly be serious!''

-'' You know Ange is not a regular child. You know she can help… You even wanted her to use her gift on me.''

-'' Well, you are not unstable Violet…at least I thought so, till now. Plus, you have an actual chance of moving on. You can't seriously think that **he** can make it…''

-''I…don't know. But he is putting a lot of effort into making it. And…dad… he's doing it for me. So that he's sure he won't hurt me again.''

The tenderness in Violet's voice started to upset Ben.

-'' He said that to you?''

-'' Yes.''

-'' And you just believed him?'' Ben asked, surprised that his daughter could be so naive.

-'' Yes.''

-'' Jesus, Violet… Why? Why would you believe anything that guy says?''

-'' Because I know him, dad!'' Violet cried in irritation. '' I know him better than anyone. I know when he's sincere, I know when he's bummed out, I know when he's hurt… And he knows me too.''

Ben felt as if he had been hit by a thunder. Now it was becoming very clear to him that Violet's feelings for Tate went way beyond compassion. The thought of his daughter being genuinely in love with his wife's rapist made him feel sick in his stomach.

-'' So Vi…are you thinking of even leaving with him?'' He said with his eyes closed, his arms crossed and his back against the door. He was obviously preparing himself for the answer.

-''I am…thinking about it.'' Violet said hesitantly.

-'' Why Violet? What do you see in him that I don't? What is it that makes him worth sacrificing your family for?''

Violet sensed the confusion and the ache in her father's voice. She understood that no explanation could make him feel better. No explanation would be enough for her family to ever forgive her. She answered trying not to burst into tears. She had to be cool for this. She had to stand up for what she felt… for what she and Tate shared.

-'' I'm sorry, dad. I truly am… I wish I was stronger. I wish my hate for Tate was as deep and consuming as my love for him. But unfortunately…that's not the case. Without him, I can't… be. He made me happier than I ever was… Do you remember, dad? Do you remember how broken I was before I met him? You and mum did everything to help me but only **he** understood me. Only **he** managed to ''fix'' me. Just the thought of him gone and me forever bound by this house physically pains me.''

Violet stopped for a moment to hear what her father was thinking. All he gave her was an icy look that felt like a lance piercing her heart.

-'' Dad… Can't you at least take comfort at the thought that I'm trying to move on? Wasn't that what you and mum wanted?''

-'' The whole point of you moving on, Violet, was to secure you from **his** influence… Not bind you with him for eternity.'' Ben took a brief pause and then he added. '' Not that I believe that you will actually make it…''

-'' Well…you are wrong.'' Violet replied, trying to sound confident.

-'' Vi, you may be in love with that guy, but you can't possibly be that oblivious to what he really is. He is rotten to the core. He is too damaged to even get close to atonement.''

-'' We will find a way. '' Violet said. She was now getting truly irritated by the degrading tone in her father's voice.

Ben let out a fake laugh.

-'' Tate can't change, Violet. Don't fool yourself.''

Violet knew that what she was about to say would be really hurtful for her father. After that there was no turning back… nothing would ever be the same between them.

-'' Why can't he change dad? Just because **you **couldn't? Not even for mum… She kept giving you more and more chances and yet you failed her every single time. So stop trying to pretend that you are so much better than Tate… because you are not.''

Tears started streaming on both Ben and Violet's face. Ben moved aside from the door.

He didn't utter a word. He just nodded with his head for Violet to leave.

-'' Tell mum I love her very, very much… And that I'm sorry.'' Violet said before she entered the house. Even though she doubted it, she tried to convince herself that this wouldn't be their definitive goodbye.

* * *

Violet entered the attic about fifteen minutes after her discussion with her father. She had waited to feel a little better before she went to find Tate. She wanted the moment that she would announce him her decision not to ever leave him again to be a happy one.

Beauregard was lying in his bed, throwing his ball up and down. Violet thought that the sound his chains kept producing was the perfect soundtrack for the reunion of a damned couple like her and Tate. And then she saw **him**… He was walking up and down and apparent agony was distorting his angelic features. Yet Violet found him to be more beautiful than ever. The fluttery feeling in her stomach, which she hadn't felt for a really long time, put a smile in her face; maybe this was the right decision after all.

-'' Tate…'' Violet said, almost whispering, so that she wouldn't upset Beau. '' I came.''

Before she had the time to say anything else, Tate had already run up to her and grabbed her by the arms. He started covering her face with desperate, longing kisses and God knows he would never have stopped if he hadn't felt how wet her cheeks were. She had been crying… And he had sworn he would never make her cry again.

-'' It's not too late…'' Tate told Violet. '' You can still change your mind. They will forgive you and I won't bother you ever again.''

Violet held his face between her hands and kissed him softly on the forehead.

-'' Tate, listen to me. It's you and me now…forever.''

-''I'm not worth it.''

-'' Maybe… But that's the way it is. You crushed me…You left me numb and unable to trust anyone… But you are the only one who can heal me, as I am the only one who can heal you. So how could I ever walk away from you? I have no life without you…''

-'' This time… it will be different. I promise. This time… I'm gonna make it.''

-'' **We** are gonna make it.'' Violet said and then she took him by the hand and they left the attic. Violet wanted them to find Ange right away so that she could begin the sessions once again. Now more than ever it was imperative for them to leave the house. No one wanted them here anymore…

**To be continued**

-This feels kind of like a filler chapter. But I really wanted to put sth up for you guys so I hope you enjoyed it.

- Did it become reeeeally obvious that I don't like Ben…at all? I know I'm supposed to be objective and stuff, but I just can't help but hate the guy.

**Thank you so, so much for reading S.C. !**


	6. Chapter 6

**American Horror Story: Second Chance**

**Chapter 6**

-''Ange… Ange, are you in there?'' Violet asked, knocking on the door for the third time. But still no answer was coming out of Ange's room. Violet knew she was inside for the door was locked and though now that she was a ghost she had gotten used to the fact that no lock, door or barrier could stand in her way, this time was different. Ange's room was for now unreachable for every single soul; living or non-living. Violet smiled a bit thinking of the fact that though Ange didn't feel strongly about the privacy of others, hers seemed to be a matter she wouldn't negotiate.

-'' Let's go Violet… She probably wants to be left alone.'' Tate suggested, tiresomely leaning a shoulder against the wall.

-'' Tate… we don't have enough time. We need Ange's help and we need it now.'' Violet replied as she inclined her ear towards the door. She was really curious to find out the reason Ange had sealed herself off from the rest of the world.

-'' What are you talking about? Time is the only thing we have for certain…besides…each other.''

-'' Tate…in case you didn't notice, my father found out about us. Soon he's going to tell my mother and I can guarantee you things are going to get pretty ugly. No one wants us here anymore. Plus… I'm afraid… What if they do something? What if they find a way to tear us apart…again?''

The color from Tate's face faded away only in the thought that something like this could happen. He grabbed her tightly by the wrist and locked his eyes on hers.

-'' I won't let that happen. I'm not losing you again. If I have to, I'll do anything…''

-'' Hey! I'm gonna have to stop you right there. This ''I'll do anything''…coming from you… freaks the hell out of me! So I beg you Tate… If you want this...us…to last this time, don't just rush into decisions. Anything you think about doing, you can talk it through with me. Do you understand?''

Violet's words managed to calm Tate down. She truly was the only one for him. The only one who could bring him back to his senses when everything was starting to get all foggy in his mind. Tate had fallen for Violet because in his eyes she was this beautiful, fragile and ethereal creature. But the reason he ended up loving her so deeply was that she had given him the one thing he had been struggling to find his whole life; clarity.

After gently placing a kiss on the back of her wrist, he replied:

-'' Yes. I understand… Can I…maybe…share one of my ideas right now?

-'' Eehm… Yeah. Go ahead.'' Violet said while giving it another try to hear what was going on in the other side of the door.

-'' Instead of panicking…though it is kind of my forte… why don't we try discussing things with your parents… Together. Maybe they'll understand. Maybe they'll forgive you.''

Violet was now standing with her shoulder against the door and looking at Tate as if she was trying to contain her laughs.

-'' Yeah…Tate, don't take this the wrong way, but that _idea?_…Probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my whole life…and after that.''

-'' Why?''

-'' Because, Tate, my parents won't ever, ever…EVER…forgive me. Not a single chance this is happening.'' Violet replied. She was trying to seem calm and natural, but saying those words made her feel like she was carrying the whole world on her shoulders. But one thing she didn't feel was regret…because Tate was carrying _her_.

-'' How can you be so sure?''

-'' I am…If I were them, I wouldn't forgive me.''

Tate noticing that this discussion was starting to sadden Violet, he drew her close to him and he said:

-'' Lies… I haven't met a person with a more beautiful and forgiving heart than yours Violet. You forgave me… Do you understand how unexpected that was?''

-'' That's different, Tate…People do all kind of stupid stuff when they're in love. I wasn't in my right mind…''

-'' Ha?'' Tate let Violet out of his hold so that he could look her in the face. He saw her looking at him with eyes amused at how easy he was to joke around with. '' My God, Violet…You scared me…I thought…you had changed your mind.''

-'' It's not my fault you're so naive... Wow… Seriously, Tate today sets it… I'm the smart one in this relationship.''

-'' Ok…Then who am I?''

-'' Isn't it obvious? The pretty one.'' The two kids looked at each other ready to burst out laughing. '' So now that we've cleared this up, can I keep doing my thing over here?'' Violet said, pointing at Ange's door.

-''Yeah, yeah… You go ahead… Do your thing… I'll just stand here…looking fabulous.'' When Violet thought she couldn't fall even more in love with Tate he would say something, funny or witty, or he would make a certain facial expression and that would cause the butterflies in her stomach to go frenzy.

Violet's face lighted up with a wide grin. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him closely so that she could kiss him.

-'' Violet? Tate?'' A familiar voice called behind Violet. She turned around to find Kat smiling brightly. She seemed to be holding a DVD case in her hands. Violet couldn't tell which movie it was from.

-'' So…I see you've made your choice. That was… fast.'' Kat added.

-'' Kat…Hi… Yeah… I kind of…had to.'' Violet said, still surprised by Kat's sudden appearance.

-'' Oh, I see… So are you here to see Ange?''

-'' Yes. Is she ok? Tate was with her this morning and she seemed fine.''

-'' Well…she's not feeling very well right now.'' Kat replied as the smile on her face got replaced by a truly worried expression.

-'' Oh, my God, Kat I'm so sorry. Is it serious? Violet asked.

-'' Oh, no…no. Nothing serious. We've gotten used to it… It happens sometimes. We've learnt how to deal with it. She'll be fine.''

-'' Then we better go...'' Tate said. '' We don't want to bother her.''

-'' No, no… Please, come in. I think she could use the company.'' Kat knocked lightly on the door. ''Ange…It's me honey…I found your movie.''

-'' Come in.'' Ange said. Her voice sounded weak and it almost got covered by the creaky sound of the door being opened by Kat. The three of them walked inside the room to find Ange lying on her bed, covered to the head with her '' Death the Kid'' blanket. She uncovered her eyes for a moment to look at them and then she hid under the blanket again. '' Mum, I told _you _to come in… Do I look like I want any visitors?''

-'' But we wanted to see how you were doing.'' Tate stated and he was absolutely honest. As any other ghost in the house he was connected to Ange too. But the fact that he had allowed her entrance to the dimmest spaces of his mind caused him also to feel kind of intimate with her.

-''Really?'' Ange asked in disbelief.

-'' Yeah, really…'' Violet replied and she pulled the blanket down to Ange's waist.'' So… How are you?''

-'' I'm dying.'' Ange said whining. She was indeed very pale. '' My head is killing me, I feel sick and everything is fucking blurry.''

-'' Ange, honey, don't act like a baby. You are going to be just fine. You've been through this a thousand times.''

-''Mum, it's not exactly something one can get used to.'' Ange said. She closed her eyes. It was very hard to keep them open.

Violet watched Kat, fighting to conceal her anxiety about her daughter's condition. She had to remain calm, so that Ange would too.

-'' I'm going to fix you something to eat so that you can take your medication.'' Kat said and then putting a smile back to her face she continued:

''You stay here with your friends… Here, I found your movie. It had gotten mixed with my DVDs…'' She put the case on Ange's lap and then she left the room.

Tate went to sit on the poof right beside the bed and Violet sat close to Ange. When she took a peek of the DVD title, she suddenly starting laughing uncontrollably.

-''Amelie? Seriously? How very hardcore of you Ange! All your fellow Goths would be ecstatic. Nothing tops an afternoon of painting your nails black, listening to '' Enslaved'' and watching French rom-coms.''

Ange feeling insulted, held the DVD close to her chest protectively.

-'' It makes me feel good when I'm not…Ok?''She said in a kind of angry, but also defensive tone.

-'' Why?'' Violet asked.

-'' You have to watch it to understand…'' Ange replied.

-'' I have watched it. I felt…nothing special.''

-'' Well, it's not my fault you're heartless, is it?''

Violet tried to answer back, but Ange shushed her. '' No arguing…please…I have a horrible headache.''

-''I'm sorry…'' Violet muttered. Suddenly she felt guilty.'' Do you want to watch the movie now? I don't mind watching it again… ''

-'' First of all… you are a horrible liar. And secondly, no… I feel the room spinning… I can't concentrate on anything right now. Maybe later.''

-'' But…what's wrong with you? Do you have a condition or something?'' Tate asked. Both Violet and Ange looked at him surprised because they thought they were trying to avoid the subject.

-'' No…not really.'' Ange started explaining hesitantly. '' It's just…sometimes… ghosts can mess with my mind…unintentionally of course. A big part of my gift relies on empathy… as far as dead people are concerned. Everything they feel, I can feel it too. And that's just confusing. Thankfully through the years I've found…ways to deal with it. With old ghosts it's easier. Their sentiments are quite standard…they almost happen mechanically. But with new ghosts it's not that simple. They can have these sentimental explosions and all their pain and anger start… rushing through me.''

-'' And that just happens out of the blue?'' Tate asked. '' You were just fine this morning.''

-'' Yeah, I know… But then something happened… Everything was calm…and then all of a sudden there was rage and grief… and everything got mixed up…'' Ange remembering those first agonizing moments started breathing faster. Violet held her hand to calm her down.

-''I'm sorry… I think what you're experiencing is my father's breakdown… He learnt about me interacting with Tate… again. For certain reasons you might not know, my family kind of…despises Tate.''

Ange started giggling.

-'' _For certain reasons I might not know_? Violet, there's nothing…in Tate's mind at least… that can stay hidden from me. I know everything…almost everything. Details bore me.''

-'' Right… Excuse me for forgetting that you have all these badass powers… Empathy, mind-reading, telekinesis… Any other _talent _of yours, you want to share with us or would you rather keep it a surprise?'' Violet said, obviously irritated by being reminded of the amount of control Ange had over them.

-'' Oh, my talents are numerous…but I can assure you telekinesis is not one of them.''

-'' What are you talking about? What about the door? It was locked…and then it wasn't, while you were still lying on your bed.''

-'' Oh, that. Well… The door was never actually locked. You just thought it was…'' Ange looked at Violet and she revealed an innocent smile. ''Just another _talent _of mine. Surprise!''

Violet narrowed her eyes in anger and she thought: '' _Don't say…And what is this power supposed to be called? Perception altering or even better…mindfucking?'' _

She was ready to share that thought but right at that time Kat came back into the room, holding the tray with Ange's lunch. Tate held it for her as she was trying to adjust Ange into a sitting position and then he left it on Ange's lap. She grimaced looking at the steaming soup in the plate. ''I thought I said I wanted pizza.'' Ange muttered through her teeth.

-'' Eat. Now.'' Kat said. ''You've got to take your medicine. You'll see…you'll be better in no time.'' She moved to the desk and she opened the last drawer. It was full of pill bottles. Violet recognized them at once. Many of her father's patients had been prescribed this drug; Olanzapine, an antipsychotic. Once again, Violet's anger faded away to be replaced by a tight feeling in her heart. So this was one of the _ways_ Ange was using to handle her ''gift''.

''_Gift…This word never felt more inappropriate… This isn't a gift. It's more like a curse.''_ Violet thought and for a moment she felt like a really awful person for ever thinking _her_ childhood was fucked up.

-'' Here…'' Kat said, leaving the little white tablet right by the glass with the water. '' I'm going downstairs to do laundry. Could you guys stay with her a little longer? She'll be asleep in a while.''

-'' Sure.'' Violet and Tate replied.

-'' Thanks, guys! If anything goes wrong call me right away!'' Kat said before she closed the door behind her.

Violet cast Tate a meaningful glance hoping that he would understand they were not to discuss Ange's condition any further. He nodded in understanding.

-''So what else?'' Violet asked indifferently.

-''Eeem… Nothing earth-shattering happened while I was lying here…on my deathbed. What about you…'' She started saying while she was taking the carrots and the spinach out of the bowl to put it on the napkin next to it. ''How do you feel now that you are hated by your own parents and unwelcomed at your own house?''

Violet, still in shock about how blunt Ange could be, asked:

-'' You don't interact often with other people, do you?''

-''I'll take it that you're now insulting my social skills. But still…I'm not withdrawing my question.''

-'' Maybe she doesn't want to answer… Why are you insisting? After all, you are supposed to already know how she feels.'' Tate told Ange. He was afraid that if Violet kept being reminded of her family's situation, his love wouldn't be enough to save her from an emotional breakdown.

-'' Tate… it's fine. I'm fine.'' Violet reassured Tate. And then she turned to see Ange. '' The whole situation is pretty messy right now. And to tell you the truth I cannot think of another solution than for us to leave the house. That's why we came to visit you. In case you could…help us ''accelerate'' the process.''

-'' Ha! I knew you weren't here to check on me. There just had to be an ulterior motive.'' Ange said triumphantly, pointing her spoon to Violet.

-'' Ange, it's true that we came here to ask for your help.'' Tate began to say. ''But when your mum told us that something was wrong with you, we were truly worried. You are my most important ally in this whole ''moving on'' process. You are my friend…Our friend… Why can't you just believe that we honestly care about you?''

Violet felt her heart melting in the sight of Tate, being so affectionate towards the little girl. She also felt kind of amazed; there were still so many sides of Tate she had yet to discover. Of course, the most amazed of all was Ange. For the first time in her life she was lost for words. She never did have a friend before.

-'' Eehm…'' Ange finally began to say. One could detect a little blush getting settled on her cheeks. '' I can't help you anyway. This is not a process that can be speeded up. Either you do it right or you don't do it at all.''

-'' Well… Yeah… But couldn't we work in a more intensive rhythm?'' Violet asked.

-''No, Violet. We can't…I can't. It's not like I can invade people's minds all day long.''

-'' And we are not asking you to.'' Tate said, sending Violet an angry glance. Violet felt really bad. It was the first time Tate was angry with her. Of course, he was totally justified. She knew that what she was asking from Ange was absolutely selfish. It hadn't taken her long to find out that these ''mind trips'' where a quite exhausting procedure for the child. But still, she felt so anxious about what was to come that she couldn't help but ask.

Naturally Ange was able to sense Violet's fears and anxiety. She drank some water to help her swallow the pill and then she left the tray on the floor right by the bed.

-'' I guess I could handle one more _trip_.'' She said.

-'' No, Ange, you don't need to. It was stupid of me to ask something like this in the first place.'' Violet replied.

-'' But I want to! I wouldn't do it usually. My rule is one _trip_ a day. That's why each time I have only one _patient. _But you guys are my friends so I guess I can make an exception.''

Ange broke a shy grin. Violet couldn't resist to give her a hug.

-'' But our destination will be a happy memory, ok? Ange hurried to add.

-'' I don't think I have such a thing.'' Tate said. ''My only happy memories are after death.''

He looked tenderly towards Violet.

-'' Allow me to know better when I say you do.'' Ange said.

-'' Ok…'' Tate replied confused.

Tate and Violet lied on the bed, with Ange in the middle. They held her hands tight and then Tate asked her what he was supposed to feel this time.

-'' In love.'' Ange answered and she closed her eyes, smiling.

Her answer confused Tate but at least, he thought, that was an easy task. From the day he met Violet, he hadn't spent a minute not being in love.

* * *

The company opened its eyes to find itself, not in the mansion this time, but right outside the Langdons' house. A second later the front door opened and a 14 to 15 year old Tate showed up. It was about 7:30 a.m. so he was probably going to school. Instead of leaving right away, he just went to stand on the pavement. While standing there he took an apple out of his bag and started eating it. He was probably waiting for someone.

Five minutes passed and Tate seemed to be getting bored. He was about to leave when suddenly a girl came running from the end of the street. She was also around 14. She had short, black hair, grey-blue eyes and you could say she was rather tall for her age. As she was coming closer and closer, both young and old Tate smiled warmly. Sentiments of tenderness and nostalgia suddenly settled in old Tate's heart and he wondered… How could he have ever forgotten her?

-''Who is she?'' Violet asked Tate. She understood this was just a memory and yet she couldn't stop herself from being a little jealous.

-''Rey.'' Tate replied. He pulled Ange from the hand so that they would get closer to his 15 year old self.

-'' Rey who?'' Violet insisted.

-'' Rey Ellison.'' Ange replied this time. '' The girl who lives right down the street.''

Tate fighted the urge to tell Ange how her oversimplified description couldn't even begin to explain who Rey was for him. Since the day they'd met, two years ago when Rey moved in the neighborhood, they'd been each other's only anchor. Having experienced the darkest of childhoods, for her father was an alcoholic and abusive beast, Rey could truly identify with everything Tate was going through.

They weren't few the nights that after a fight with her father Rey would find shelter in Tate's room. And they were countless the hours she had spent with him outside the '' Mirror'' room to keep Addy company.

''_Why in the world have I blocked her out of my memory?'' Tate wondered_. Rey was the one and only person he had shared everything with. The one girl, besides Addy and Norah, he felt the innate need to protect and make happy.

-''Tate, hey!'' Rey told young Tate, interrupting old Tate's train of thoughts.

-'' Hey… Is everything ok? For a minute I thought you weren't coming.''

-'' Do you ever remember everything being ok? This morning is not going to be an exception.'' She let out a sigh of frustration.

-'' A fight again?'' Tate asked.

-'' Yes… But not with my father. He passed out hours ago and we don't expect him to wake up till late afternoon; thank God. It was my mother I had a fight with.''

-'' Why? What happened?''

-'' I'm tired. That's what happened. She's my mother. She's supposed to protect me. But she does nothing. Every time _he_ blows up, she blames me... Anyway… This is not the time or the place to discuss this. I'm really sorry I was late.''

-'' It's fine.'' Tate said, touching her comfortingly on the shoulder. '' But we have to go now… if we don't want to be really, really late.''

-''Eehm… I don't think I'll be coming today at school. I'd rather go for a walk.''

-''Why?''

-'' Cause. I'm afraid I'll just start screaming during English or I'll…I don't know… punch someone. I'm really, really angry right now… I just can't interact with other people.''

-'' Not even me?''

She broke a faint smile.

-'' If I had a choice, you and me would be the only people on this fucking planet. Just you and me…'' She hugged him tightly. Tate's cheeks went full red.

The company's reaction to that was quite diverse. Ange watched the scene quite mesmerized, as if she was watching a romantic movie. Tate's feelings were pretty mixed, but mainly he felt embarrassed for he imagined the situation reversed and him being in Violet's position. He would be dying inside. And indeed, Violet was not taking this very well. But at least she had finally seen with her own eyes that teenager Tate was not a mass murderer in training. He was a caring and considerate friend.

He was a nice person after all… But something went wrong along the way.

-'' So can I come too? For a walk.'' 15 year old Tate asked.

-'' Yes. I was hoping you would ask.'' Rey answered.

-'' Where to?''

-'' Don't know. Don't care. Let's just take the bus and…we'll see.''

The three ''travelers'' had no choice but to follow the two friends wherever they would go. So all of them rode the bus and it wasn't long before Rey decided that their final stop would be ''Memorial Park''. She wanted them to visit the Library. It was almost empty but Ray and Tate still chose to sit at an excluded table near the fantasy section. Present Tate instantly knew what Rey was planning for her and his past self to do. It was one of their most common rituals to go through their favorite Lovecraft and Tolkien stories while overanalyzing the tiniest of details.

-'' Don't libraries give you this strange sense of safety?'' Rey asked Tate suddenly.

-'' Hmm… I don't know.'' Tate replied. '' Do you feel like that?''

-'' Kind of…''

-'' Without… any particular reason?''

-'' Well, I think it might be because there are like… thousands of imaginary worlds in here. And I'm pretty sure all of them are a lot better than ours. Plus…when you're in them no one can hurt you. For a while…you're safe.''

Past Tate didn't know how to respond to that. He just secretly wished he had the power to be the one who'd make her feel safe.

All of a sudden, all these warm feelings in his chest got replaced by piercing feelings of rage when he noticed a bruise on her hand. Seeing him getting all angry she tried to hide it by pulling her sleeve down, but he wouldn't let her. He grasped her gently by the hand and he started softly stroking the bruise with his thumb.

-'' Why didn't you come at my house?'' Tate asked. His anger was mostly targeted to him for failing to keep her unharmed.

-'' I…couldn't leave my sister alone. She's getting older… She's beginning to understand…''

Tate could sense how pressured she felt. Her sister was the one thing holding her back from escaping the hell she was living in. If she left then her sister would have the same fate as she did. If she reported anything to the police, they would both go to foster homes and there was a good chance she would never see her again. And if only she was certain that this foster home would be better than theirs…

-'' Rey… If it wasn't for your sister, I would have taken you away from there. You know that right? We would have run away… No one would be able to hurt you anymore.'' Tate didn't know what else to say to take the weight of her shoulders. He felt so powerless.

-''I know.'' She said, smiling widely. And then completely unexpectedly she leaned and she kissed him. Nothing special… Just a quick peck. But it was enough to make young Tate blush with excitement and send his pulse to hit the roof. Old Tate grinned in the remembrance of how world-shaking this little kiss felt to him.

-'' Damn these pills are making me all sleepy.'' Ange said out of the blue. Tate and Violet felt her hands slip out of theirs and a second later she was lying on the floor. Soon darkness surrounded them and they were pulled back to the place where their ''journey'' started; Ange's bed.

* * *

-'' Is she smiling?'' Tate asked Violet, almost whispering, for Ange had fallen asleep. The combination of the mind trip and her medication had obviously worn her out.

-'' It seems so. She is a very romantic heart after all.'' Violet replied and then she added. ''And she did get to watch a truly great love story.'' She smiled bitterly.

-'' Don't do that…The things I feel for you can't compare to anything I've felt before. You know that, don't you?''

-'' So you're saying you weren't in love with Rey?''

Tate let out a sigh.

-'' I…was. But it was a different kind of love. We were kids… We needed each other. But as hard as we were fighting to save each other, it was impossible. We were too broken to even save ourselves; let alone someone else. But you Violet…you keep saving me every day.''

Tate had no idea what else to say to make her understand how different and more complete his love for her was from his love for Rey. But he didn't need to…Violet had never questioned his love for her. She would have never gone against her parents if she had even the most remote shred of doubt about how Tate felt. But jealousy is not something that can be controlled so before it took over her mind she had to get it out of her system.

-'' Why didn't you tell me about her?'' She asked.

-'' I couldn't remember her.''

-'' How is that possible?''

-'' I don't know…'' Tate replied. But he wasn't honest. He now knew that he, himself, had forced Ray out of his memories. Why? Because it was easier. Because he didn't want to deal with the pain that had followed afterwards. At some point feeling nothing seemed a much better option.

* * *

Right about the time the kids were coming back from their ''trip'' Kat was in the garden, hanging the clothes on the line. It was like a hobby of hers so she wouldn't let Moira do it.

-'' I cannot believe this!'' She suddenly heard someone crying from behind. She turned to see Vivien coming angrily towards her. Before she could comprehend what the hell was going on, Vivien had slapped her so hard that for a moment everything looked black and white.

-'' What the fuck was this for?'' Kat demanded an answer.

-''How…How could you ever let your daughter help this bastard move on? Knowing what he's done to me? AND that he's taking my child with him?''

-'' My daughter is free to help whomever she wants, Vivien. Do you have any idea how it is for Ange? Do you know how it is to feel the pain of every single entrapped soul around you? She has no choice BUT to help…or else she'll go crazy. So if she chooses to help Tate… she can. She can choose to help the chainsaw killer for all I care! Whatever. Takes. The pain. Away. ''

-'' What about my child? What about Violet?''

-'' Ange had nothing to do with Violet's choice. Vivien, your daughter made her decision… You'll just have to accept it.''

Before Vivien was able to answer back, Ben appeared out of nowhere. He took her in his arms to calm her down and then, without saying a word to Kat, Ben led his wife to the kitchen.

-'' She won't help us, Vivien. No point in getting into fights with her.''

-'' So… We're going to do nothing? We'll just let it happen?'' Vivien asked him, confused.

-'' Of course not. Violet and Tate will be separated.'' Ben assured his wife.

-'' But…how?''

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Made it long enough to last…I still have a long way with my exams. In order to write this chapter I'll probably fail Pathofysiology: [**

**- I hope you enjoyed Rey's addition. She wasn't in the original plan of the chapter.**

**-I have never actually been to Los Angeles (or anywhere in the U.S.A.) so I have not a single idea how exactly is the library or if you actually need a bus to get there… Any corrections would be more than welcome!**

**-** ''Well… The door was never actually locked. You just thought it was…'' **Did Ange just pull an Aizen? Oh, I'm so proud of my little girl:'] **(**Bleach Reference)

**Disclaimer: Besides American Horror Story ofc…I don't own Amelie, Soul Eater, Enslaved (or any of their songs), Lovecraft and Tolkien. All these were simple references I used to help me with the narration of my story.**

**Anyway…Once Again… Thank you so, so much for reading S.C.!**


	7. Chapter 7

**American Horror Story: Second Chance**

Chapter 7

Sometimes those who seem to be the most powerful are in reality the frailest. Angelique Irving was a shining example of that. It was true; Ange's abilities surpassed every plain mortal's imagination, but it didn't take long for anyone to understand that she was a captive of those abilities. She had ended up being her own _gift's _servant instead of the other way around. And it was sucking the life out of her…

Five days had passed and Ange had yet to fully recover from the little crisis Ben's emotional breakout had caused her. Kat begun to fear that there was more to it than she originally believed. There were signs that Ange's health might be deteriorating long before they came to Los Angeles. So maybe the latter events had just acted like a trigger for Ange's actual problem to surface.

Kat wished she could drag her daughter away from this catastrophic mess. If only they could find a place in this world where Ange could be nothing more than an 11 year old girl. Unfortunately, that was impossible. Ange's bonds with the world of the dead were just too strong to be broken. Ange herself had accepted this was her fate and she had no intention of escaping it. She had been born to serve a purpose and in some ways she felt honored and obligated to do so.

Today Kat was taking Ange to the doctor. Fortunately, Dr. Anderson was a friend from when they lived back in England. Ange was the one to help his younger brother move on so he was fully aware of her situation. Maybe he would be able to tell them how they could keep Ange's abilities from affecting her physical and mental health.

Before it was time for them to leave, Kat let Ange to spend some time with her friends. She knew Ange was anxious for her doctor appointment; only more tests and medication was to be expected. So in order to relax her she prepared a picnic for her, Violet and Tate. All three of them were now sitting under the gazebo, enjoying the morning sun and ignoring the neighbors who stared towards their direction for all they saw was Ange talking to herself.

-'' So…is she still looking from the window?'' Ange asked, forcing a fake smile.

-'' Yeah…'' Tate replied and Ange growled in frustration.

-'' Come on, Ange. Stop being such a brat. Kat went through all this trouble to make you happy. Stop whining and eat something.'' Violet said, passing her a bagel.

-'' I'm not hungry.''

-'' But all you ate was half a peach. Please, try…'' Violet almost begged.

Ange took a small bite of the bagel but then she left it on the plate in front of her.

-'' I really can't… I'm sorry. I don't feel like eating…or doing anything for that matter. I'm just too tired to even pretend having fun.''

Ange definitely wasn't exaggerating. She did look pretty exhausted. She was always walking hunched and only when it was absolutely necessary. Both her skin and lips had taken an ashy colour and her eyes had lost their entire gleam. Violet and Tate couldn't help but blame themselves. It was for their sake that Ange had forced herself to carry out two _trips _in one day. They should have never let her…They wouldn't have if they weren't so desperate to cut all ties with the house as soon as possible.

-'' I know, Ange…I know it's hard. But it won't be like that for long. The doctor will find a solution…'' Violet said, mostly trying to convince herself.

-'' No, he won't. There are no cures for dangerous charismas, draining the energy out of their owners.'' Ange replied. Not that she had lost all hope, but she preferred being pessimistic to being let down.

-'' I don't get it.'' Tate said unexpectedly and the two girls turned to look at him. '' Why don't you stop it then? Why don't you stop using your powers? Why do you keep doing this to yourself?''

-''You think not using my powers helps?'' Ange replied, almost amused by Tate's ignorance. ''It's been only five days since I last used them and it's eating me inside. It's not a matter of choice to use them or not… I have to or they turn against me.''

-'' And there's no way for you to get rid of them?'' Tate insisted.

-''But I don't want to!'' Ange cried. '' I have not a single idea if there's a way for me to lose my powers, but tell me if I did who would get you to the other side? Or all the other lost souls? I have these powers for a reason! I was chosen to do this and I'm proud for that! I wouldn't give that up to have a conventional childhood.''

Ange was now almost out of breath. Obviously, this discussion was upsetting her.

-'' Hey, calm down…'' Violet told Ange as she poured her a glass of water.'' Tate is just worried for you, Ange. He didn't mean to upset you.''

Ange took a little sip of water.

-'' I know…I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous…for the doctor and all.'' She threw a sad look at Tate.'' Please, don't stop being my friend.''

Both Violet and Tate smiled and they hugged the little girl really tight. No words can provide the sentiments of safety and tenderness a hug can. But then again…Some hugs aren't completely safe…or innocent.

Suddenly, the warm feeling that had nested in Tate's chest turned into a burning, painful sensation. He felt a massive electrical current running through his brain and a voice; a deep voice gradually taking the place of his conscience. He immediately understood that Ange was demanding access in his mind. He tried to resist, to break free from her embrace, but it was impossible. It was as if he was paralyzed.

Tate slowly opened his eyes. He really didn't want to… He was trying not to admit it but those last few days, in spite of his concern for Ange's condition, he also felt a bit relieved that she would have to postpone their _trips_. Though being reminded of Rey awakened some very sweet memories, it also awakened a very dark part of his past that he certainly didn't want to relive.

-''Where are we?'' Violet asked for the room they had landed in was very dark and her eyes hadn't adjusted yet.

-'' My room…my old room.'' Tate said and he pointed at his past self who was curled up in his bed, lost in deep sleep. ''What are we doing here, Ange?''

He couldn't help but feel a bit angry at her. How could she enter his mind without his permission?

She looked at him with eyes full of guilt, but also confusion.

-'' I'm not sure… I mean… I couldn't help it. I couldn't hold it back. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.''

Ange understood that people already felt uncomfortable when she just entered their minds. Doing it without permission should feel even worse. Some could describe it as the most horrible kind of violation.

After taking a few deep breaths (trying not to snap and scare Ange and mostly Violet) Tate said:

-'' It's alright. It must be hard for you to control it. But we better be going now.'' He tried to free his arm from her grasp but he failed. She was stuck like glue to his side. He looked in desperation towards Violet, so she could help, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

-'' Why should we leave?'' She asked.'' Isn't that what we want? I know Ange is not well enough yet, but since we're already here…''

-'' I agree with Violet… Tate, I know you're trying to avoid it and believe me I understand why… But we are already here and this was going to happen sooner or later.''

-'' But…I'm not ready. Please, please…let's just go.'' Tate begged.

-'' You think you're going to be ready tomorrow? Or even the day after that? You can't ever be ready for something like this.'' Ange said, making Violet nervous for what it was about to follow. '' But I truly believe this is the right time, Tate. If it wasn't, my _gift _would have never directed us here so forcefully.'' She concluded, trying to calm Tate, but also to convince herself that she had everything under control.

Tate nodded in understanding. He knew it was pointless to resist anymore. After all, he was the one who went to Ange. He had asked for all these.

Ten minutes had passed and the company was still standing quietly in the dark. Violet had avoided speaking for she could see Tate and Ange were extremely anxious but at some point she couldn't help but ask:

-'' How long till anything happens?''

The answer was given by neither of her two fellow travelers. It was given by a grimy figure knocking lightly on the window glass. When young Tate didn't respond, still lost in a land of dreams, the knocking became louder.

Tate started bit by bit to regain his conscience. Once he was fully conscious he turned the nightstand lamp right beside him on. When he could finally see who his night visitor was, he stood up in a hurry and went to open the window.

-''Rey! Are you ok? Come… Come in.'' Tate said and he helped her climb the window and pulled her into the room.

Rey's whole body was shaking and it wasn't just because she was wearing a light nightgown while outside little drops of rain had started making their appearance. The fact that she couldn't stop sobbing was contributing to the whole situation.

Tate took a step back from her in order to check her out. She was barefoot and her legs were covered with awful, big, red bruises. Her hands were covered in scratches, some of them bleeding. Tate had never seen Rey in a most terrifying condition.

He didn't ask her what had happened. He didn't say a thing. She would tell him when she felt ready. He sneaked quietly outside his room and into the bathroom so that he could find the first aid kit. When he did, he hurried back to Rey.

Tate sat Rey on his bed and he started cleaning up her sores. From time to time he would kiss her hair and tell her everything was going to be alright.

When he was finally done, they both lied on his bed; Rey hidden inside Tate's gentle hug, not uttering a single word.

Violet looked at older Tate's painful expression and she wished she had listened to him and told Ange to return them back home. He shouldn't have to go through this. No one should.

Isn't it at times like this, when a person we love deeply hurts, that we wish we could carry some of his pain? That is exactly how Violet felt.

-'' Tate…'' Violet whispered and he turned to look at her. '' Remember it's only a memory. You went through it and it's all over now.'' Tate gave her a bittersweet smile. What she said was true, but unfortunately it didn't make this experience less tormenting.

After about half an hour, Rey broke the silence of the room.

-''I don't…I don't deserve this. I have done nothing to deserve this.'' She said and turned her head up to look at Tate as if she was waiting for his reassurance.

-'' Of course not. Of course you don't.'' Tate replied and he tightened his grip around her. ''What happened Rey?''

Rey's eyes darkened with fear in remembrance of what she had gone through previously that night.

-'' He…he touched me.'' She said and as Tate started to understand what she was trying to say, his brain felt like on fire with rage. '' He had never done this before. Never. But this time… He came into my room and he tried to…'' At this point Rey started breathing heavily.

Tate knew he had to say something. Anything to comfort her. But he was out of his mind with anger and he couldn't think straight.

-'' But I didn't let him… I didn't…'' Rey continued and Tate swore he saw her grin a little. '' I fought back and I didn't let him.''

Rey started shaking again into Tate's arms. Suddenly, he let her go and he stood up.

-''I'm going to end this right now. He is not touching you ever again.''

-'' No, no, no, no…'' Rey cried and she quickly grabbed him by the wrist. She slowly pulled him back to bed. ''Please, don't go. Don't leave me.''

-'' But I can't just let this pass by. I have to do something. I have to stop him.''

-'' You can do something. You can stay here with me. Because I need you.''

When Tate seemed to calm down and lied again beside her, Rey let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want Tate to get hurt because of her. He was just a kid. Just five months and seven days older than her. If he had tried to confront her father, he could have ended up getting killed.

Tate turned the light off and he drew Rey back in his arms. He thought that tomorrow they would be able to think things through. This time he would convince Rey to go to the police and everything would be alright.

-'' I'm so tired. So tired…'' Rey said. '' I tried… I swear I tried…to bear… to cope with all these. But now I'm just too tired.''

-'' Shhhhhh… Try to get some sleep. Tomorrow…. Everything will be different tomorrow.'' Tate whispered and he gently closed Rey's eyelids.

Ange felt present Tate's hand trying to break free. Having shed some tears herself she looked up at him, expecting to find him tearful. But no… What she saw in his face was panic and desperation.

-'' That's enough. Let's go! Now!'' He cried, still fighting to release his hand. '' Please, Ange, please… I beg you… No more.''

-'' Ange, listen to him. He can't take any more. We have to go back now!'' Violet demanded.

-''Ok…we're going. I…Just don't get upset.'' Ange said and she slowly loosened her grip. Both Violet and Tate pulled their hands immediately away. Before they got swallowed by the dark, Tate managed to take a last glimpse of the young couple. Everything else, he wished he could erase, but that image, he wanted to hold in his mind forever.

* * *

When the three kids finally opened their eyes, they were surprised to see Kat standing right in front of them. They assumed she had been standing there for quite some time for she was holding a half eaten toast and there were no more left in the plate beside the juice carton.

-'' Is this your idea of having fun?'' Kat said (trying to wear a strict face, but she still hadn't perfected that one). '' Come on you guys; I sent you out here to relax her not make her even worse. I know you need her help but…''

-'' Mum, no…'' Ange interrupted her mother. '' They didn't do anything wrong. They didn't ask me to do anything. I…I just couldn't help it. You know…it just happened.''

Kat let out a deep sigh.

-'' Alright, alright… Are you ok?''

-'' I guess…I could go for a chocolate bar.'' Kat grinned and took one of Ange's bars out of her purse. Ange opened it and ate it in a matter of milliseconds.

-'' Time to go, Ange. We will be late.'' Kat said, reaching a hand out to her daughter. Ange made a little grimace, but she had no choice but to follow her mother.

-'' Talk to her, Tate. Tell her.'' The little girl said before she left for good.

After Kat's orange Beetle was out of sight, Violet asked at last:

-'' Tell me what?''

Tate didn't answer immediately. He was still trying to find the courage inside him. The words were also very hard to find.

-'' That night…'' He finally began to say. '' That night, Rey committed suicide.'' Tate couldn't remember uttering more hurtful words ever before. It felt as if a giant sword was piercing through his chest…over and over. Violet still in shock couldn't find anything to say.

* * *

After this last _trip _Tate could now remember everything clearly. He woke up really early in the morning to find Rey had disappeared. He could hear a lot of fuss going on out in the street; people talking, crying, an ambulance's siren. He also remembered that it took him ages to dress up. Deep inside he knew something bad had happened to Rey and he was trying to delay finding out what that was. He left the house, legs shaking and heart beating like crazy. He saw people running down the street (towards Rey's house, he thought), others approaching their neighbors to learn what was going on and others taking their children in their homes, afraid they could see something they shouldn't.

A few minutes later he was standing in front of the Ellisons' house and all his fears were confirmed. There were neighbors watching in shock Bruce Ellison being cuffed and taken away by two policemen, the little Ellison girl crying in the arms of a brown haired woman, probably a social worker, and Martha Ellison, still in her robe, staring blankly towards her house.

A man who Tate couldn't recognize walked towards Mrs. Levine, Tate's old neighbor who was standing right beside him, and asked what had happened.

-'' Oh, something horrible.'' Mrs. Levine replied. '' The older Ellison girl took her own life… I think she cut her wrists or something like that. Truly horrible…''

-'' My God, why?'' The man asked, looking appalled.

-'' There were signs of chronic abuse. One of the paramedics is my nephew and that's what he told me.'' Mrs. Levine seemed honestly upset. '' I guess she couldn't take it anymore… Why didn't we see it? How could we have let this happen?''

Tate had soon stopped listening. The world had started spinning around him and everything looked blurry. He remembered wanting to cry, he wanted it so bad, but somehow the tears had nested in his throat and refused to come out. After a while he watched the paramedics coming out of the house, pushing the stretcher with Rey's soulless body on it, covered with a white sheet. Without thinking about it he ran towards the ambulance door and blocked their way.

-'' I need to see her.'' He simply said.

-'' I'm afraid that's not aloud. Are you a family member?'' One of the paramedics asked.

-'' I'm her… She's my only… Please, please let me see her. Please, for one last time. '' Tate pleaded with all the energy he had left.

-'' Ok, but just for a second. I'm serious.'' The paramedic said, feeling sorry for the kid, who had obviously lost a very dear friend…or more.

Tate approached the stretcher and pulled the sheet so that he could see Rey's face; her cold, pale face.

-'' I would have fixed this. I swear I would have.'' He whispered in her ear. '' Wait for me alright? Wait for me…'' He said and he kissed her cool forehead goodbye before the paramedics took her away.

He watched the ambulance driving away from him. There was deathlike silence all around. And then a woman crying disrupted the stillness. Tate turned around to see Mrs. Ellison crying mournfully and suddenly all his pain turned into pure rage.

-'' You bitch!'' He cried and ran towards her place. He grabbed her violently by the shoulders and started yelling: '' Don't you cry! Don't you even dare cry! This is _your _fault! How could you let him torture her like this? What kind of mother are you?''

Of course, he didn't expect her to answer. But she _needed _to hear this. And he needed to target his anger to someone…anyone.

He kept yelling at her and pushing her around until a police officer pulled him away. He asked where his house was so that he could take him but there was no need for that. Only a few seconds later Constance was there, right by his side to comfort him.

* * *

-'' There was nothing you could've done.'' Violet finally said after listening to Tate's narration.'' You were just a kid.''

Tate looked her firmly in the eyes with an unreadable expression.

-'' I could have killed him. '' He said a minute later. '' I killed fifteen innocent kids… why couldn't I just kill him? She would still be alive if I had done so.''

-'' Because… you weren't that kind of person. Not yet.

* * *

-'' Come… Come in.'' Ben told Vivien as they were entering his old office, which was now Kat's office.

-'' Are you sure they are gone?'' She asked.

-'' Yes. I just saw her car leave.'' Ben replied and he walked quickly towards the huge library. '' Come here. Help me out.''

-'' Ok. What are we looking for?'' She asked as she started going through the books standing in the library. Most of them were concerning the paranormal.

-'' Eeehm… It was a black hardback. Not very big…about 200 pages. And the title was curved in silver letters.''

-'' Don't you remember the title?''

-'' I was in a hurry you know. I couldn't know how long you and Moira could keep the new owner busy. How could I have predicted that you would become best friends?'' He told his wife sarcastically.

-'' Well, you had enough time to read.'' She replied angrily.

-'' The title got me curious… Oh, now I remember! _The Intermediate. _That's the title!''

Minutes later they were sitting on Kat's desk disappointed.

-'' Where the hell did she put it?'' Ben said, obviously bummed out.

-'' Maybe… she didn't want us to find it.'' Vivien said. '' Can't you remember what it said?''

-'' Yes… Kind of… But I told you I was in a hurry. I read that there are these intermediate levels…between earth and the…other side. For souls who are not qualified to move on just yet. All souls don't end up in the same level. There is one for the innocent souls, for children who didn't get to live a full life, one for the damned souls, who are waiting for judgment, and many, many others…So…There's also this one for lost souls, like suicides…''

-'' So if Violet hadn't been held back by the house, she would have ended up there?''

-'' Most probably… And I think the process is pretty much the same with what Ange is doing. But you have no guidance and…I don't know… I guess it takes a little bit more time.''

-'' And you think it's a good idea…to send Violet there? On her own?''

-'' Being away from this house and from this _guy _is what's best for her.''

-'' But won't he eventually get to her? Once he moves on?''

-'' No chance this guy is moving on, Vivien. Especially once Violet is gone. She's the only thing that keeps him human.''

-'' Ok…So how do we do it? How do we convince Violet?''

-'' I don't think that we can. We'll have to trick her into it.''

-'' I don't like this plan, Ben.'' Vivien said, resenting the thought of playing games with Violets' mind.

-''It's the only one we've got.''

-'' And how do we send her there…We have to open a portal or something?''

-'' Yeah… Something like that… But we can't… Only the Irving child can.''

-'' But she won't… She seems to have befriended Tate and Violet. She won't agree to lie to her or to separate them.''

-'' We'll just have to find a way. Soon.''

_**To be continued**_

**-Summer break at last! Yay! Now I guess, I'll have more time to work on the story.**

**- This is kind of my first fan fiction so I don't know… Is it common for writers to get moved by their own stories? Cause really, Rey's story left me with tightness in my chest.** **This really wasn't supposed to be a sad story, I have no idea how it ended up like this.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thank you so, so much for reading S.C.**

**Disclaimer: And ofc I don't own American Horror Story. I only own Ange, Kat and Rey (poor Rey :() **


	8. Chapter 8

**American Horror Story: Second Chance**

Chapter 8

Teaching your child to be honest, to withstand the hardships of life, to stay true to its dreams and to never give up; these are a mother's basic tasks. But Kat was not like any other mother. She was the mother of a child with great power and her basic task since day one was to teach it how to use this power without harming itself or others. It never occurred to her that she would have to teach it how not to use its power. Why would she? Aren't people supposed to embrace their gifts? Aren't they supposed to use these gifts to make the world a better place?

A few years ago Kat wouldn't hesitate even for a minute to answer yes to both the questions above. But now things were different. Kat had watched with her own eyes her daughter's sanity and physical health being compromised by the use of her gift and it was about time she put a stop to this. After a ton of procedures Dr. Anderson reached to the conclusion that Ange's latter problems derived from the drugs overuse. It seemed that up until now the antipsychotics' effects were balancing out the exhaustion and confusion her powers were causing her but at some point they started acting not as a drug but as a poison. Without any delay Ange had to minimize the daily amount of tablets she consumed and gradually she had to learn how to live without them. For her to manage this, Kat believed that Ange would have to learn to constrain her powers. If she managed to use them only when she wished and not when they commanded her to do so then no medication should be needed.

So in a ten days period Ange had been allowed to carry out only three _trips _ in Tate's mind and these were the only times Tate could interact with her. It seemed that because Ange was so familiar with his mind paths she couldn't help but unconsciously enter his thoughts.

These _trips_ were pretty much concerning the aftermath of Rey's death. How Tate felt, how he coped with these feelings, how he viewed the world.

* * *

Days after Rey's funeral Tate hadn't allowed himself to feel nothing but pure hate. He hated Rey's father for making her life unbearable, he hated her mother for not protecting her own child and he hated himself for failing to put an end to her torture. He tried with everything he had to hold on to this hate but in time it gave its place to pain; a hurt so great that it almost felt physical. He searched desperately for pain relief and he found it not in alcohol, not in antidepressants and of course not in his family, but in anything that held the impression of her presence. Many were the nights that he would break into the, closed now, Ellisons' house so that he could hang out in Rey's room or sleep on Rey's bed. Addy would come early in the morning to take him back home. A lot of his free time Tate would spend it at the Memorial Park library and he would also spend a lot of time at the school library. Rey loved libraries. There it was as if they were together; together and safe. Safe from the hardness of this world.

On November 14th of the same year was Rey's birthday. Tate bought her favorite strawberry cake and fifteen candles. He blew the candles out wishing he could be with Rey once again. After coming to the conclusion that his pain was too insufferable for him to keep going, he tried to commit suicide. He cut his wrists like Rey had done, but he did it wrong and very much to his dismay he survived.

Tate lived and yet a part of him died. The psychiatrist that was following his progress, after the night he tried to take his own life, described it as a defense mechanism. Trying to uproot the ache that had nested in his heart, Tate started shutting out every other feeling in general. He was trying to feel less pain but in the process he ended up feeling less human.

* * *

-'' Where is Violet?'' Ange asked when she saw Tate entering her room alone. Kat had finally decided to let them carry out another trip.

-'' She's not coming.'' Tate replied, not even trying to cover his disappointment. He really needed to talk about this with someone and Ange was the only person he felt close enough to do so.

-'' Oh, ok!'' Ange said indifferently. '' Shall we start then?''

-'' Ok? How is that ok? She has to be here.''

-'' She has to? Eeehm… Aren't you acting a bit clingy?''

-''Well…yes. But this time I'm totally justified. I'm going through a really hard phase and…''

-'' You know…'' Ange interrupted him, '' It's not less hard for her, Tate. You don't seem to understand that.''

-''I do!'' Tate protested.

-'' No, you don't. You really don't. Violet loves you very, very much. I've felt her love. It is so absolute, it's almost frightening. Can you imagine how hard it is for her to go through your darkest memories? She even watched you trying to take your own life. You of all people must be able to understand this kind of agony.''

Tate did understand. He remembered holding Violet and feeling the life leaving her delicate body second by second. He wouldn't wish that feeling even on his worse enemies and yet he had unintentionally caused it to the person he loved most in this world.

-''She probably needs a break.'' Ange added.'' When she feels better, she'll rejoin the team!''

-'' Are you sure?'' He asked as he went to sit right beside her on the bed.

-'' Yeap.''

-'' How can you be sure?''

Ange rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh of frustration. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and she started yelling in his face. It was an amusing and yet kind of disturbing sight.

-'' Because I am! How many times do we have to go through this? I _always_ know! So get it through this thick head of yours before you cause me a freaking nervous breakdown!''

-'' Ok, first of all… You have overly sensitive nerves and it's not healthy. Look where it got me.'' Ange didn't seem to appreciate Tate's attempt to be funny, but he courageously carried on. '' And secondly, it's not the easiest thing in the world to remember you are an all-knowing spirit… Your disguise as an eleven year old brat is very convincing.''

Ange pulled Tate a bit closer and she angrily narrowed her eyes.

-''You know I'm trying to get off pills and yet you're not helping.'' She abruptly let him out of her hold. He almost fell with his back on the bed, but he used his hands for support.

Tate waited a bit for Ange to calm down and then he said:

-'' Wow… No slapping, no trying to suffocate me with your pillow… I think you are making a considerable progress.''

- '' I know, right?'' Ange said, radiating with pride. '' It took me a while, but now I can handle the withdrawal symptoms rather well.''

-'' You're doing great.'' He said, smiling encouragingly.

-'' Thank you.'' She replied, blushing a bit. '' Shall we start then?''

-'' Yeah…I guess we should.'' Tate's voice was mixed with anxiety and hesitation.

-''I know the last few memories were quite overwhelming for you, Tate. But this is the way it's supposed to be. There is no easy way for you…for anyone… to reach catharsis. So please, don't give up now…We are so close.''

-'' We are?'' He asked, looking at her expectantly.

-'' Well…fortunately, you did die young, so I guess…we're getting there. But enough with the talk! Give me your hand…Now!''

* * *

-'' Here again? Was this a freaking hobby of yours; visiting dark, musty places?'' Ange asked, realizing they had landed again in the mansion's basement.

-'' No…not really.'' Tate replied.

-'' Pity… And I thought we had finally found something in common.'' Ange said and she sounded honestly disappointed.

-'' Sorry.'' He said, padding her on the shoulder with his free hand.

-'' Where the hell are you anyway?''

-'' No need to worry. I'm guessing I'll be here soon. There was a time that this basement was my only place of comfort.'' Tate recalled with a bit of nostalgia been apparent in his voice.

-'' My God, Tate… Stop… Your life story makes Oliver Twist seem like freaking Pollyanna.''

-''I know, I'd be a definite best seller… Oh, hey! There I am!'' Tate suddenly said, pointing at his past self who was now descending the basement stairs.

-'' Do you even live here at this point?'' Ange asked confused.

-'' No…We weren't back yet. But Addy always found us a way in. If I remember correct the lady of the house must have gone to shop and my sister and the devil twins are upstairs, making a mess out of her living room.''

Past Tate was now standing at the base of the stairway looking around.

-'' Norah? Norah, where are you?'' He called.

A rocker at the corner of the basement, next to a dusty chest of drawers, started moving back and forth. Soon they were able to detect the beautiful, yet melancholic, figure of Norah Montgomery. She was sitting on the chair, holding a china doll, tenderly in her arms. When she noticed Tate her whole face lighted up; except for her eyes. Her eyes were always covered by a permanent veil of sorrow.

-'' You came.'' She said quietly.

-'' I told you I would. Ain't I coming every chance I get?''

-'' Yes. Yes, you are. But this is now… after all the time you left me here… alone.''

-'' I know… and I'm sorry.''

-'' Come closer.'' Norah told Tate and he hurried to her side. She locked her eyes on his and she said:'' I want to know why. What did I do so wrong, for you to leave me here all by myself?''

-'' Norah…we talked about this before. Over and over. I'm telling you, you did nothing wrong.''

For a big part of his childhood Norah provided Tate with everything that Constance had failed to; words of support, a hug to cry in, protection from the monsters that resided in the mansion and the ones that resided in Tate's nightmares. Norah had even shown immense kindness towards Addy. She was the one that had helped Addy become friends with Troy and Bryan and she was the one to teach her the secrets of the house. It was only natural that even when the Langdon family moved out, the two children would keep coming back. But then Rey moved in the neighborhood and gradually Tate realized that he could do without Norah. He decided to entrust his happiness in the hands of a living, breathing, warm blooded creature and now…he felt cheated. Humans are not to be relied upon. They hurt you…they betray you… they leave. But Norah would always be around.

-'' And how do I know that this time you won't abandon me…again?''

-'' I won't. Hell, I'm guessing that pretty soon I won't even have to sneak into the house.''

-'' And why is that?''

-'' My mum is getting it on with that sleazy guy that currently owns the house. Hmm… Larry something it is? Anyway… I guess we'll be moving back in no time.''

-'' What?'' Norah cried and she abruptly left the rocker. She started pacing the floor angrily, still holding the fragile toy in her arms as if it was the most precious thing in the world. '' But he is married! He has kids! This woman has no boundaries, no sense of morality, nothing!''

Tate walked towards her place and grabbed her gently by the arms.

-'' Norah, calm down… That my mother has no sense of morality is common knowledge… No need to get worked up over it. What's important is that…I'll be coming back.''

Norah took a deep breath and then smiled.

-'' Back where you belong.''

-'' Seriously, Tate? Seriously?'' Ange said, throwing Tate a judgmental look. '' I can't even begin to describe how freaky this relationship seems. In fact, I am pretty sure Norman Bates and his precious mother would have the exact same relationship.''

-'' Yeah… I know it seems…weird. But Norah was really the only one I had left.''

-'' No, she wasn't. You had a family… imperfect, dysfunctional…but still a family. And you also had a whole future ahead of you…thousands of chances to love and be loved. But you chose to give up. All the other souls were claimed by the house, but you…you willingly gave yourself up.''

The truth of Ange's words filled Tate with sentiments of regret. As they started getting enveloped by the dark, he saw his future as it could have been. If only he had been braver. If only he had found the courage to face life…

* * *

-'' Is there something wrong?'' Tate asked Ange. Several minutes after their return, she still hadn't uttered a word.

-'' Well…Sort of… I am sad…and also a bit angry.'' She finally said.

-''Why? We've been through far worse memories… What was so special about this one?''

-'' It's not that… It's just that everything's getting piled up and it's getting difficult for me. We are friends now… Watching you destroy yourself makes me…''

-''Yeah…I get it… Sad.''

-'' No! Furious!''

Tate laughed and padded Ange on the head.

-'' What is done, is done.''

-'' Yeah… But I still can't get over the fact that you made _the_ most awful decisions. I mean… Who the fuck would choose freaking Norah Montgomery for grief support?''

-'' Did I hear my name?'' Suddenly an eerie voice came from the door. The two kids turned in surprise to find Norah Montgomery standing there, looking at them with eyes void of expression.

-'' Norah? What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you not to come into this room?'' Tate said as nicely as possible for he didn't mean to hurt Norah. He was just trying to protect Ange.

-''It's ok, Tate.'' Ange said and then she turned once again to look at Norah. ''Do you need my help?''

-'' Yes… Yes, I need your help.'' Norah walked hesitantly into the room. When she finally saw a sign of approval in Tate's eyes she went to sit on the chair near the desk.

-''Do you wish to move on?'' Ange asked Norah.

-''Yes.''

-''What?''Tate said, narrowing his eyes in disbelief. '' _You_? _You_ want to leave the house? But you never wanted to leave… You said you were the one and only owner…forever.''

Norah avoided looking Tate in the eyes.

-'' That was because I was longing to have what I couldn't back then… A beautiful home, a beautiful family, my beautiful baby… But now I see… I can't have all that. And I'm constantly tired… Tired and in pain. And it's this house's fault. I need to go…Now.''

-'' But what about Infanta? '' Tate asked.

-'' Don't call him that!'' Norah cried. And then lowering her voice: ''Not in front of me.''

-''I'm sorry… But what is to become of him after you are gone?''

-'' I don't know. But I can't be responsible for him anymore. I am… exhausted.''

-'' Look Mrs. Montgomery…'' Ange began to say. ''I understand what you are going through and I do want to help. I really do. But you'll have to wait… I can't help you _and _Tate at the same time. When he moves on then I promise it will be your turn.''

-'' No! It has to be now!'' Norah yelled. She stood up and she started to walk back and forth nervously. ''I don't want to stay at this house even for one more day. This is the moment… This is my moment of clarity. It has to happen before the house takes hold of me again.''

-'' Mrs. Montgomery, please, calm down. What you are asking is impossible. Even if we began the process right now, I really doubt that in your case you'd be ready to move on immediately.''

Norah walked towards Ange and knelt in front of her.

-'' There has to be a way for me to leave the house. Right now.''

-'' Well… there is a way.'' Ange began to say hesitantly. '' But you wouldn't be moving on… exactly. You could move to an intermediate level and from there… Everything would be up to you.''

-''Ok, then! Let's do that.'' Norah said enthusiastically. Tate found that very weird; Norah had never been enthusiastic about anything.

-'' Maybe it would be best for you to think this over.'' Ange said. '' That place… It's not a nice place. It will be very difficult for you to move on from there and without any help.''

-'' I don't care! I'll do anything.''

Ange really couldn't understand Norah's obsession with leaving the house. She remembered studying her profile and thinking she would be the hardest to convince to leave. After all, the mansion was built for her. Her bonds with it should be almost unbreakable. For a moment Ange thought of entering Norah's mind, to see exactly what had happened to her to make her so desperate to move on. But she decided it'd be better not to. She had entered Tate's mind and now it was almost impossible for her to stay out of his head. It would be terribly confusing if that were to happen with Norah too; especially since Ange was trying so hard to regulate her powers.

She had felt Norah's sadness. She had felt how much she wished to finally rest. And that was enough for Ange to decide to help her.

-''Ok, Mrs. Montgomery. If this is what you wish then we'll give it a try.''

-'' What? Now?'' Tate asked. '' But you just carried out a trip, you must be exhausted.''

-'' I'll be fine. Yes, it _will _be a stretch of my limits, but afterwards I won't carry out another trip for at least a week. Are _you_ ok with this?''

Tate nodded positively. How could he not? As messed up as that was, Norah held a very important role in his life. He wanted her to be happy. He had already proved he would do _anything_ to succeed that; delaying his own departure would be the least of them.

-'' Alright! Then, Norah, you're coming with me. We're going to the basement. And you Tate… Go to my mother's bedroom and try to destruct her… She definitely won't be happy about this.''

* * *

Violet looked into her brother's eyes and wished they could switch places even for just one day. In her mind little Leo represented the eternal innocence and a sweet ignorance she was very jealous of; no problems, no complex feelings, no life-changing dilemmas. She felt very grateful to her mother for letting her spend some time with him. And very surprised actually. Since the day that Vivien learnt of Violet's decision to stop shutting Tate out of her life, she refused to let her into hers. She hadn't even accepted Violet's request for one last conversation; a proper goodbye. And suddenly today Vivien herself had called Violet in the kitchen so that they could talk and so she could see her brother. Violet was more than happy to do so. She had missed both of them so much and she also needed a break from Tate's mind trips.

-'' Do you need some help with that?'' Vivien told Moira who was currently doing the dishes. Moira said she was almost finished.

-'' I thought you wanted us to talk.'' Violet told Vivien.

-''Yes. I thought it would be easy… I thought that just this once I could pretend that nothing happened. That everything is ok. But I can't. I'm sorry.'' Vivien replied, in a manner so cold that hurt Violet deeply.

-'' Mum… Please…If only you gave me the chance to explain.'' Violet begged.

-''You betrayed me Violet. I don't believe there is an explanation sufficient enough to make me forgive you.''

Violet was feeling a bit uncomfortable having this conversation in front of Moira, but she understood this was her only chance to make her mother see her point of view.

-'' Your hate for Tate is completely justifiable. I don't expect you to forgive him… I just want you to understand. For you he is only that… A deranged personality… The monster that hurt you so bad and messed horribly with your mind. But this is not the Tate_ I_ know, mum. You can't imagine the amount of support and affection he's shown me.''

-'' And how do you know which side of his is real, Violet?''

-'' I know him better than you ever knew dad. I know all of his sides and I have accepted every single one of them.''

-'' So there is no chance you are changing your mind…about leaving with him… Leaving _us_ for him.''

-''No, mum. Tate needs me… But now I realize, not half as much as I need him. An eternity away from him would be plain torture.'' Violet said, fully aware that this was indeed their final goodbye.

-'' Very well…'' Vivien said and took Leo away from Violet's arms. '' I had to try…''

Violet suddenly realized that her mother was not talking to her but to her father who was standing near the kitchen door, right behind her. He started moving towards her and an indefinable feeling of fear started nestling in Violet's chest. But then a cry coming from the basement startled them both.

-''What's go… Was this…Ange?'' Violet wondered and then ran full of worry out of the kitchen.

Ben soon followed.

* * *

-'' I can't guarantee you that this is going to work.'' Ange told Norah. They were both now standing in the basement. Several souls stayed hidden in the shadows, watching curiously, wondering what was about to follow.

-'' I understand. Let's get it over with!'' Norah replied impatiently.

-''Ok, then.''

Ange took a deep breath. She usually trusted her powers but lately they had betrayed her in more than one occasion. What if something went wrong? What if opening this portal left her bare of energy? What if… No, no… There was no place for what ifs. A soul was in desperate need of her help and she _had_ to give it to her.

She walked towards an empty wall and placed her hand upon it. And then she called for _them_. She called for one of the guardians of the Intermediate Levels to open their gates to a lost soul. At first, she got no response. She started to worry. Was she not doing it right? After all it was only the second time she was trying something like this and the first had happened almost by accident.

A minute or two later, when she was starting to feel her limbs going numb and she was ready to give up, a voice filled her head; a clear, deep voice.

-'_' For which level do you request entrance_?'' The Voice asked.

-'_'I've already told you_.'' Ange said, a little less respectfully than she should have for she was starting to feel exhausted. ''_The lost souls level. My soul is a suicide.''_

_-''You are not the only one calling, you know.'' _The Voice said. It was obviously irritated by Ange's luck of politeness. _'' Anyway. Permission granted. But hurry… I can't hold the portal open for too long.''_

_-''I understand.'' _Ange replied and then she turned to talk to Norah. '' I did it! They will allow you to enter… Get ready.'' Ange wanted to give Norah several other instructions, but she didn't have the strengthto speak anymore. She could barely manage to stay on her feet.

Gradually, the part of wall around Ange's hand started to turn into a swirl of dark matter. When the portal was large enough for a human to pass through, Ange removed her hand. Suddenly, a sentiment of curiosity took over her. She knew it wasn't aloud but she tried to take a peak of what existed on the other side of the portal. She pushed her head through the dark matter, but before she could comprehend what she had just watched, a massive electric wave rushed through her whole body and caused her to fall back screaming in pain.

-'' Go…go…'' She told Norah. '' It…it won't be open for long.''

Ange was fighting to stay conscious. The room was spinning around her and as much as she was struggling to stand up, she simply couldn't. She was looking at a blurry image of Norah's figure, standing still in front of her, and she couldn't understand why she wasn't leaving. And then she heard Violet's voice calling for her and that voice was getting closer and closer. Soon Violet was kneeling by her side, asking her what was going on. Ange couldn't answer… She tried to point towards Norah but she didn't manage to do that either. And when Ben's figure joined her blurry, spinning world, and she saw him grabbing Violet violently by the waist, she tried to scream... Physically she couldn't, but mentally she hit Tate's mind with a scream so loud that brought him to his knees. But it was too late… Ben had already pushed Violet through the portal and no one could do anything about it anymore.

Before she passed out she looked up at Norah and she asked:

-''Why?''

-'' Because he wanted to leave me.'' Norah answered and then breaking a wide grin:'' But now he's staying here with me forever. Here where he belongs.''

* * *

Violet opened her eyes to find herself to the strangest of places. It was a neighborhood so grim that Violet would find it impossible for anyone to live there. And from what she could see all the houses were uninhabited. The sky was dark, full of clouds and Violet had the feeling it would always be like that. The gentle, melancholic rain was the only thing breaking the creepy silence of that land and again, Violet felt that it would always be like that.

-'' Where the hell am I?''

_**To be continued**_

**-Yeap…I'm kind of late. But it's not completely my fault. Do you have any idea how hot it is over here? It's like super hot… I'm talking 41****°C hot. How can anyone think straight under this kind of conditions?**

**- Next chapter could be uploaded even later. I'm going to Leukada for vacation and I'm not planning to spend my days there writing…or doing anything for that matter. I don't think I will be spending a lot of time out of the sea in general.**

**- Anyway… I hope you enjoyed this chapter…more than I enjoyed writing it:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story…just Ange, Kat, Rey and now…The Voice. **


	9. Chapter 9

**American Horror Story: Second Chance**

Chapter 9

Tate hadn't told anyone, he didn't even dare admit it to himself, but lately he had been having the strangest feeling. It was a good feeling and yet it scared him for he had never experienced anything alike. Also he was afraid that if he acknowledged it, it might not last. For the first time in his whole time in this world, he felt there was a sense of harmony in the universe; a twisted kind of logic. Everything that had happened till this very moment, the good and the bad, had happened for a reason; so that he could at last find what he had hoped for so long. Love and absolution.

Of course, the odd thing about feelings is that the stronger they are, they are also all the more fragile. They can be shuttered in a matter of seconds and Tate would find that out in the cruelest of ways.

The moment Violet was stolen away from him, Tate was in Kat's room. He needed to distract her from what Ange was about to do. Only later he would be able to comprehend the tragic irony of this situation. At first, Kat was confused by Tate's behavior. He had supposedly come to tell her that the _trip_ had gone well and that Ange was in good health. When he began describing what his latest memory was about, Kat concluded that he probably needed to talk about it with someone. Maybe he needed an advice.

-'' So, if I have understood well, Mrs. Montgomery was sort of…like a second mother to you. Right?'' Kat said while she was trying to fit a pillow in a brand new pillow case.

-''It is a lot more compl…'' Tate began to say. And then it happened. A scream of agony filled his head; a sentiment so painful that brought him to his knees. He had never been taken over by such a terrifying feeling before. It was as if he was drowning in a sea of loss and despair. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't cry, even though the tears were fighting for release. It felt as if he had become one with the ground and he would never find the strength to get up.

He didn't know. Not yet. But he could feel it. He felt that Violet was no longer part of his world.

-'' Tate! Tate! What's wrong?'' Tate could hear Kat shouting at him. In the beginning her voice sounded distant and it was mixed with all the screams that kept attacking his mind. But when silence finally followed and he could understand what was going on around him, he looked up at Kat's worried face and tried hard to recover his voice.

-'' Ange… Basement…'' These were the only words that made it out of his mouth. But it didn't matter… It was already too late.

* * *

When Kat entered the basement and saw her child lying unconscious and helpless on the floor, she got too to experience a sentiment till then unknown to her; rage. The kind of rage that makes you want to crash and kill and burn. The kind of rage that can turn whole cities into ashes. She ran to Ange's side and hid her protectively in her arms. She didn't even notice Vivien who was following right behind her with a shocked look on her face.

-'' What happened? What the fuck happened? Tell me… Now!'' Kat yelled at the top of her lungs. She looked towards Ben and Norah demanding an answer. Norah just chuckled indifferently and moved slowly away to get finally lost in the shadows. But Ben did try to explain.

-''I'm sorry, Kat… I'm sorry for your daughter but… You have to understand. I had to do what was right for my child.''

-'' You said that you'll do what's right for your child so we had to do what was right for ours.'' Vivien said. '' But we…I didn't know that it would harm Ange… I really had no idea.'' She hurried to add.

-'' What? What do you mean? What have you done?'' Kat asked and it was obvious that her previous anger had quickly transformed into fear.

-'' I…I sent Violet to the _Intermediate Level_. I mean… Ange did.'' Ben said.

-'' What? No, no, no, no! Not Violet. No!''

Everyone looked up to see Tate standing in the middle of the stairway. It had taken him a few minutes to feel well enough to follow Kat to the basement.

Ben gave him a sort of triumphant smile.

-'' Yes. She is gone, Tate. She is gone and there is nothing you can do about it.''

Tate ran down the stairs and walked towards Ben aggressively. Ben took a few steps back.

-''I can! What do you mean I can't? I can… I will go find her! I…I'm not leaving her alone. I can go find her!''

Tate's voice was mixed with hurt and panic and he looked disoriented. Kat was hesitant to tell him the truth in case he went into a manic episode. But she wouldn't need to. Ange had woken up. She looked at Tate with wet, sad eyes and said with a weak voice:

-'' You can't go find her, Tate… I'm sorry… It's all my fault…I'm so sorry.''

They looked at each other for several seconds. When tears had started streaming down both kids faces, Tate found the courage to say:

-'' I can… Of course, I can… You… _You _know I can do anything for Violet… Why? Why would you ever say I can't?''

-'' Tate… Tate, listen to me…'' Kat began to explain, still trying to be as careful as possible. '' Where Violet is, only souls like her can go. Do you understand? Only suicides…''

-'' Oh God… That's why they needed Norah…'' Ange suddenly realized. '' They tricked us. They tricked us and it is my fault. They knew I was weak… They knew I wouldn't be able to protect anyone after opening the gate. What kind of people are you?'' She said, looking at Vivien as if she had never set eyes on her before.

Vivien did feel ashamed .She didn't expect Ange to get so terribly harmed. But she also felt thankful. She felt thankful that everything had gone their way. What if Ange had still been as powerful as ever? What if Norah hadn't been so willing to help them? Her daughter would still be trapped in this demon house, thinking that a psychotic ghost is her soul mate.

-'' What have you done? What have you done, you idiot?'' Tate suddenly snapped. He moved towards Ben with terrifying force and started pushing him and hitting him everywhere with his fists.

-'' I took her away from you, _you idiot!_'' Ben yelled, grabbing Tate by the shoulders and pushing him back. Tate was still weak from before and that single hit was enough to send him to the ground. '' Away from you and this damned house!''

-'' She doesn't even know where she is… She is alone…and afraid.'' Tate managed to say before the grief made it unbearable for him to even speak. This was so much more than his heart and mind could handle.

Ange freed herself from her mother's arms and crawled to Tate's side and hugged him clumsily.

-'' She'll be ok… I know she will. She can find her way out of there. It will take some time but you will meet again.''

Tate hugged her back. He hugged her so tight, she couldn't breathe. But she didn't complain. Right now, she was all he had.

Kat stood up and got close to Vivien.

-'' What you did is unthinkable. Ange could have made possible for Violet to move on safely to the other side. Yes, she would be with Tate. But that…_he_… was her choice. Instead of respecting that, you sent her to a place unknown to her. Alone. With no guidance. Did you even consider the chance that she might not make it? That she might get stuck at that place forever? ''

Vivien didn't know how to answer that. She really hadn't thought there was a possibility that Violet wouldn't be able to move on. She looked at Ben with panic being apparent in her eyes. Maybe they hadn't thought this through. And now there was nothing they could do about it.

-'' Tate…'' Kat began to say. '' Please, take Ange to her bed. She needs to rest. I'm going to call her doctor.''

Tate nodded positively with his head. He slowly stood up, took Ange in his arms and started walking towards the stairs. Before they left for good, Ange told him to stop for she had something last to say.

-'' Mr. Harmon, you think that they'll never see each other again. You think that Tate won't be able to move on. Bur Mr. Harmon, I can promise you this… Tate _will _move on. Violet _will_ move on. But you…_And_ you, Mrs. Harmon. You will never move on. Not with my help at least… Let's go Tate.''

That was the first and the last time, Ange ever denied someone her help.

_Tate hadn't told anyone, but lately he had been having the strangest feeling. He felt there was a sense of harmony in the universe; a twisted kind of logic. Everything that had happened till this very moment, the good and the bad, had_ _happened for a reason. And now that Violet had been taken away from him…probably forever… it seemed that this unkind universe had finally completed its mission. He had been punished._

* * *

Violet could not remember how in the world she had ended up in the _Grey City,_ as she had decided to call it. The last thing she could remember was getting lost in her little brother's eyes and then… darkness. Another thing she remembered is that she had left her…_ world_ in her ordinary clothes, a pair of jeans and a grey blouse, but now, she realized, she wore something completely different; an oversized, baggy, red dress that went down to her knees and black ankle boots. She made quite an antithesis with the grim background.

She had been walking for almost an hour, trying to find another soul or a clue as to what that place was, but with no success. All she saw was infinite rows of uninhabited houses, stores, hospitals, churches… She kind of hoped she would also find an abandoned saloon. At least then she could confirm that she was indeed in a _ghost town_ and think what her father's childhood hero, Lucky Luke, would have done in her place.

At some point she reached a little park that looked kind of familiar. What was most important is that it felt safe. There were lemon trees all around and in the middle a wide space with benches, two swings and a small, stone fountain. Violet decided to stay. She walked carefully on the narrow path, constantly looking around her, making sure no one was lurking in the trees. She went to sit on one of the swings and for a short moment she forgot her fears and nervousness and got to enjoy the peacefulness around her. But only for a _very _short moment. A few minutes later…she had company.

The man who was standing at the end of the path was like no one Violet had ever seen before. He was tall, with silver-white hair and violet eyes. He wore a long, black coat and over his shoulder he carried a bag with shining arrows. The man started to walk toward her. Violet's heart started beating like crazy. She held to the swing's chains tightly and fixed her feet on the ground. She was ready for either ''_fight or flight''; _most probably flight. But as the stranger moved closer a certain sense of tranquility came over her.

''_I can trust him''. _She thought.

-'' Hello, Violet.'' The stranger said, smiling. His smile and his voice were very soothing. For the first time since she had landed in the Grey City, Violet felt relaxed.

-'' Have I… moved on?'' That was the first thing that came to Violet's mind.

-'' No.''

-'' Then… am I in hell?'' Violet asked right afterwards. She wanted to get done quickly with the hard questions.

The stranger let out a loud laugh.

-'' No, Violet. You are not. Why would you ever think that?''

-'' I don't know what to think. Who are you?''

-'' Oh, right…I'm sorry. I am Pheidippides. Nice to meet to you.'' The man said and offered Violet his hand. She reluctantly shook hands with him.

-'' Pheidippides? Your parents must have had a pretty sick sense of humor. Assuming this _is_ your birth name, of course.''

Pheidippides smiled again kindly. He didn't seem offended.

-'' Yes. That _is_ the name my mother gave me. Two things remained the same in my… afterlife. My name and my occupation. I am a messenger.''

-'' And what exactly is the message?''

-'' Well… Let's start first by answering your questions and then we'll get to that.'' He said and went to sit on the swing right beside her.

-'' Since I haven't moved on, is there a chance I can go back?'' Violet asked, but she didn't feel very hopeful. And she was right.

-'' No, Violet. The path you're walking right now can only lead you forward. Why? Did you leave unresolved issues behind?''

-'' I left…my other half.'' Violet said, almost in a whisper. She placed a fist on her chest, to the place that hurt the most.

-'' Don't you worry about that. In time you will meet again.''

-'' Where? When?''

-''But to the Serene Land, of course…I mean to the Other Side. When it's time. After all, this is the purpose of your journey.''

-'' My journey?''

-'' Yes. The purpose of this place, Violet, is to send souls like you on a quest…''

-'' Souls like me?'' Violet asked, interrupting Pheidippides.

-'' Souls that gave up on life. We are sending them on a journey with the hope that they'll gain better understanding of themselves, of their mistakes…of life.''

-'' Why? It's too late anyway.''

-'' It's not too late Violet. It is a second chance. You took your own life and that means that somewhere on the road you lost part of yourself. But you have to give yourself back to the universe, the same way it delivered you; whole.''

-'' I understand. What do I have to do?''

-'' What you have to do is not easy. You have to erase yourself as you think it is. You have to turn it into a blank sheet and write it over.''

-'' What…do you mean?'' Violet asked. Her fear was gradually returning.

-'' You will go to the fountain over there.'' Pheidippides said, pointing to the stone fountain. '' You will drink its water… and then you'll forget. When you remember again it will mean you are ready… Ready to move on.''

-'' What if I don't? What if I don't remember?'' Violet's limbs had started feeling numb from the anxiety.

-'' I won't lie to you, Violet. There are many people who choose limbo over facing who they really are. Sometimes oblivion seems to be the easier choice. But you have to ask yourself, Violet? Are _you_ this kind of person?''

Violet thought about it for a while and then she decided. Anything would be better than the situation she was stuck right now. Staying in a land of absolute stillness, where time never seemed to pass was madness. She stood up and moved close to the fountain.

-'' Drink, Violet.'' Pheidippides said.

-'' Will you be around?'' She asked.

-'' Yes. Always. But you won't see me and I can't guide you. All I can do is to keep outer dangers from distracting you from your task.'' He answered, drawing an arrow out of his bag. It shined brightly. In his left hand a black bow, half his hight ,appeared.

-'' Outer dangers?''

-'' You don't need to know. Just drink.''

So Violet drank. She felt the water rushing through her body and cleaning her inside out. When she was done, her red dress had turned white. When she was done, the clouds were gone and the sky was shining gloriously. When she was done, the world around her came alive.

'' _Have I really forgotten?''_ She wondered. ''_ I am Violet Harmon. I am 16.I…I… Hmmm… What else? There must be something else…''_

* * *

_**To be continued**_

**-Yeap…I'm baaaack! I know… I said I wouldn't write while I was on vacation but it seems Leukada was quite** **inspirational. Well…I did most of the writing in Parga…but whatever. **

**-Note: Pheidippides' appearance was inspired by Zero (Vampire Knight). At least that's who I had in mind when I was writing the scene. You can imagine him any way you like. By the way, I always pictured Ange as a little Unohana (Bleach) and Rey as princess Tomoyo (T.R.C) but with short hair ofc. Again…you can imagine them any way you like, I just thought I could help you a bit to visualize them.**

**- I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's short, but I'll make up with the next one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story. Just Ange, Kat, Rey and Pheidipides. **


	10. Chapter 10

**American Horror Story: Second Chance**

Chapter 10

Ange couldn't stop tossing in her bed. A sound, peaceful sleep was obviously out of the question for tonight. Not that this surprised her in any way. The four days that followed after the _basement_ events, Ange had spent them mostly asleep. She had tried to fight it, to stay awake, to let Tate know that he wasn't alone, but at some point exhaustion kicked in. Exhaustion and the tranquilizers Dr. Anderson insisted she had to take. Both her mother and the doctor seemed to believe that she was heading for an emotional breakdown. Now that she was thinking it over, she couldn't really blame them. After her initial shock faded away, Ange had spent hours crying and screaming and trying to leave her bed. For some reason her mother insisted that Tate shouldn't be in her room, but Ange felt… knew… that this was not a good time for him to be by himself. The House was always waiting for chances like this; for a soul to start drowning in sorrow or anger or confusion so that it could get stronger hold of it.

''_No… Not this time. He is stronger now. The House has no longer that kind of power over him…'' _Ange told herself, trying to shake the bad hunch that was making her chest feel heavy and her limbs go cold. She looked at the electronic watch standing on her desk. It was 3:15 in the morning. At 3:16 she had already decided that lying on the bed, quiescent, was pointless. She had to find Tate. She had to make sure that he was at least trying to cope with Violet's loss.

She stood for a second in the dark hallway and tried to reach Tate's conscience. To her surprise all she managed was to fall on a mental wall. Tate was shutting her out? Why on earth would he do that? _''Oh, this can't be good.'' _She thought. ''_Ok. Let's do this the traditional way. Come out, come out, wherever you are.'' _

Ange had just begun her one-sided hide and seek when she noticed the bathroom door wasn't completely closed and there was light coming out of it. She walked till there on her toes to make sure she wouldn't wake up her mother. For a moment she stood right outside the bathroom. She just stood there with her hand on the door. She was too afraid to push it open. She could sense Tate was in there. But which Tate? Not the one she knew. Not Violet's Tate.

She gathered all her courage and gave a light push on the door. She barely managed not to gasp by putting her hands on her mouth. In her short life Ange had experienced things horrible enough to match someone's most terrifying nightmares. She had made it through though… Not totally unscarred, but still... But now she was looking at something that she would carry for the rest of her life. You can't hide a friend's most agonizing moments in a secret corner of your mind and then pretend they never really happened. There was no defense mechanism Ange could use to erase what she had just witnessed. And maybe she didn't want to. Because of her _gift _she had unwillingly shared the pain of hundreds of people, but Tate's pain was one she didn't mind sharing.

She closed the door behind her. Tate was sitting on the bathroom floor, right beside the sink. He didn't look up to face her. He kept looking down at his hands. He was covered with gruesome, bleeding scars from his wrists, all the way up to his elbows. His right hand's fingers were closed in a tight fist. He slowly opened them and a rusty razor fell down on the tiles. It didn't make a single sound. It just got sank in the pool of blood that surrounded him.

-''Leave.'' Tate told Ange in a monotonous voice.

-''Eeehm… What about…no.''

-''I don't want you to see this…Please, go.'' Tate hid his hands between his legs.

-'' You don't need to protect me from all these, Tate. I'm the one who is supposed to do that and I … I failed you. I'm sorry.'' Ange said, fighting to choke back her tears.

Her voice was calm and steady but what was going on in her head was a completely different story. She was trying so hard to keep herself from panicking. All she really wanted to do was run to Tate, shake him by the shoulders and yell at him to stop, to tell her what the fuck he was thinking, to not ever do this to himself again.

-'' Well…at least you tried. And thank you for that… Thank you for believing I could make it.'' He finally looked up at her and tried to form a smile. That was the saddest smile Ange had ever seen.

-''I still do. We can do this Tate. So please…Please, don't give up.'' Ange went to kneel by his side. She didn't seem to care that her white nightdress got soaked in his blood.

-'' Why? There is no reason not to. She… she is not here anymore. Everything I did, it was for her…''

-''I know… And you have to keep trying for her. You have to go find her. You won't just leave her waiting, will you?''

-''You don't understand… She _is_ waiting for me. Wherever she is… She is scared and alone and she is waiting for me to go save her. But I can't go there. She must think… that I have abandoned her. But I haven't… I'd do anything to go to her. But I can't…I can't…''

-'' And how is this going to help? Huh?'' Ange said angrily, holding up the razor and then throwing it away.

-'' It takes the pain away… For a moment…just for a moment…something hurts more than her not being here. But unfortunately, that doesn't last…'' He revealed his hands once again. The scars had started to disappear.

-'' Tate, listen to me. She won't be there forever. At some point she will move on to the other side and you have to be there. Don't you want that? To be with her…for eternity?''

-'' Your mother said that she might not make it out of there…''

-'' Look, Tate… I'm not going to lie to you. I don't know much about the Intermediate Levels, but I know it is hard for some souls to complete their pass from there with success. But don't you trust Violet to make it? Breaking your bonds with the House wasn't exactly easy, right? But you did it... For her, you did it. Now it is time for her to do the same.''

-'' Do you think she may have done it already?'' Tate asked her. The expectant look in his eyes broke her heart.

-'' No…I would be able to reach her if she had. But… I get nothing. Sorry.''

Ange watched all hope disappear from Tate's eyes. ''_Damn… Why couldn't I go with a probably…or at least a maybe?''_

-''I…I don't think I can do it, Ange. Without her…there's nothing…no one… to help me resist the House's influence.''

-'' And what the fuck am I doing here, huh? Haven't I always been there when you needed me? Do you think there is even a single chance that I'm letting this house get its claws around you ever again?''

-'' I don't… I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry. I'm too confused…too tired… to think straight. Please…can you go? Just for now…I need to be alone.''

-'' Just…for now?'' Ange asked. When Tate nodded positively, she kissed him lightly on his forehead and then stood up to leave. But before she opened the door she looked back to find Tate curled up on the floor. And then she understood… Tate didn't need to be alone in order to think straight. He needed to rest. After more than eighteen years of non-stop pain, anger and manipulation, maybe rest was the key for Tate to start thinking a bit more clearly.

Ange went to lay by Tate's side. He opened his eyes but before he could protest, she told him to close them again and then grasped his hand. He did what she asked him to… He trusted her. Very much to his surprise Ange started singing. In a low, soothing voice… She had a beautiful voice.

''_Is she trying to lull me?'' _Tate wondered. ''_But…I can't sleep. Not for real. Can I?''_

Gradually, Ange's voice flooded in his head. It felt strangely…relieving.

''_You're my brightest star._

_ You're my crystal sea._

_ You're my loudest rhythm…beats inside my heart._

_ I will make you laugh._

_ I will make you fly._

_ To the shiny skies where you'll live in happiness.''_

Even before she had stopped singing, Tate was well asleep. For the first time since the day he died, he was able to shut this noisy, confusing and cruel word out.

Ange looked at him smiling. And then she stood up. She had to clean all that blood before her mother woke up.

* * *

Though Violet was no longer fully aware of her identity, she was aware of what her quest was. She knew she had to leave the park, but she couldn't… Not yet. She couldn't help but feel that right now that park was the safest place to be and that the moment she would step out of it she would be… vulnerable. She wished Feidippedes was still here. Well, maybe he was. He said he would be around. But she needed to see him, to hear his voice. There was something about his voice… If he told her that everything was going to be alright, then it probably would.

Violet went to lie on a bench nearby. She looked at the clear sky above. She took in the scent of the lemon flowers. She felt a light breeze stroke her face. Why on earth would she ever give up such beauty? What was so great about the _Other Side_ for her to give up the comfort and the peacefulness of this place?

A few minutes later the first sign of life made its appearance. A butterfly landed on Violet's hand. It fluttered its red black wings as if it was trying to communicate. Violet chuckled and brought the little creature close to her face.

-'' Hello to you too.'' Violet said. And then she raised her hand to the sky. In a matter of seconds the butterfly had disappeared. But Violet wouldn't stay alone for too long. Soon dozens of kids came running through the lemon trees and flooded the park with their laughs. They were running and playing and climbing on the trees. And though Violet couldn't remember much of her past she swore she had seen nothing more beautiful in her whole life.

A company of little girls started to play jump rope right in front of where Violet was lying. A very short blonde girl was the jumper and two redhead twins were holding the ends of the rope, calling out the jumps. Violet felt the profound urge to join them.

-'' Can I jump?'' She asked. The girls kindly agreed. Violet took off her shoes and rushed to join the game. It was an amazing sentiment. Playing without worries, jumping, feeling the cool grass beneath her feet. She never wanted it to stop. Until she heard something… Something like bird calling? She looked up to see a flock of swallows flying above the park. That single image of birds flying away awoke inside her an unsettling feeling. She felt as if there was somewhere she needed to be. She couldn't remember where, but she was pretty sure this was not the place she was supposed to be. She had to go. Right now.

-'' I'm sorry. I think…I should be going now.'' Violet told the girls.

-'' Yes. You probably should.'' One of the redheads said, smiling.

Violet picked up her shoes and ran towards the path.

* * *

The Grey city was no longer so grey, Violet noticed. It was full of colors, light and life. It was certainly not like any city Violet had lived in; the world she was coming from wasn't half as beautiful.

''_But I don't belong here.''_ Violet thought once again. _''I have to be…Eeehm….somewhere else. I have to remember where.''_

She looked around desperately. ''_There has to be something. Some clue as to who I really am… What do I like? What do I want? Ugh… Something. Anything!'' _

All she had gotten in the last few hours was that she preferred dogs to cats (maybe she even had one?) and that she enjoyed reading. She had passed earlier in front of a public library and she just couldn't resist getting in. Automatically she chose to go to the poetry department. She went through three or four collections, but the one she loved the most was _''Paradise Lost''_. The oddest thing was that when she looked at the last few, almost blank pages she saw written about a dozen times ,in small, calligraphic letters, the phrase ''_Violet loves John Milton. '' _There were little flowers drawn all around.

''_Is that…my copy?'' _She thought. ''_Holy shit… I think it is. This cover…And the heart stickers at my favorite parts… This is my freaking copy!''_

Now that she was thinking it over, it was no surprise she hadn't made such a great progress. She had spent too much time in the library. But now she had to focus on her quest and nothing but her quest.

-''Oops! Sorry…I'm so sorry.'' Lost in her river of thoughts Violet had accidentally bumped into a woman who was holding a little girl in her arms.

-'' It's fine.'' The woman said smiling kindly. She seemed very sweet…very motherly…'' I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either. Rose here is making it as difficult as possible.'' The girl made a slight grimace. It seemed that she had been crying.

Violet noticed that the woman was not dressed in white. Most people in the Grey City wore white, but there were a few that didn't. Violet thought that these people could be the key to figure out the mystery of who she really was. Maybe if she kept the discussion going…

-'' Let me guess… First day at school?'' Violet asked, seeing that the woman was carrying a red backpack with her free hand.

-'' Yes. And she is not taking it very well… We've…never been apart.'' The girl wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's neck. The woman let out a sigh of desperation.

-'' Don't worry… Give her a few days and soon you will be the one begging for her attention. Independence is scary…at the beginning. But at some point it becomes addicting.''

-'' Well…that sounds logical. Thank you, V…Eeehm…Thank you. We have to go now.''

-'' Oh… Right. Goodbye…And good luck_!''_ Violet called disappointed as she watched them go away. But at that moment, Violet had her very first flashback.

_She seemed to be about five or six years old. She was in a school class, sitting at the last desk right by a window. She was writing in her notebook. She was copying the alphabet from the big green board. The letters from __**k **__to__** q **__were almost unreadable. Violet had stained them with her tears. She wanted to leave, to go home. Her classmates were stupid and her teacher was mean. She had forced Violet to take off her hat and sunglasses. She said she had to act properly while in class. So Violet wanted to go home where she could dress and act however she liked. She didn't want to cry though. She just couldn't help it._

_Violet turned to look outside the window. A wide grin lighted up her face. At the far end of the school yard, right behind the gate was her mother. She was just standing there chatting with the security guard. She seemed to be showing him some photos. He took out his wallet and reached for a couple of photos too. They seemed to be having fun._

_Her mother had promised her that she would be around every day until Violet told her that she didn't need her anymore. Violet thought it was just a trick to make her go to class, but her mother had kept her promise. _

''_Take that dimwits!'' Violet thought, looking at her classmates. ''I have the best mum e-ver.'' She wiped her tears and got back to work. _

Present Violet wiped her tears too. But they were tears of happiness for she had just remembered her mother. Her beautiful, caring and absolutely messed up mother.

_**To be continued**_

_**-Yeah…It seems that chapter turned out a little short too. Well, I'll make it up with the next chapter…probably.**_

_**-You know…I guess it happens to a lot of …''fanfictioners'', but I always imagine the scenes I write about with a song or a melody in the back. After all, this is a series I'm writing about. So I really enjoy finding ways to insert the song in the scene. That is about what happened with Tate and Ange's scene. I thought this song fitted so well. At first I picked it for its melody because it has this haunting feel in it, but then I noticed that with a minor change in the lyrics it could also bring out Ange's feelings for Tate. In case you haven't noticed she has a little crash on him. Ofc this is not some weird triangle. Ange loves Violet and she will do anything for her and Tate to be together. But hey Tate is a very cute guy and they are pretty close so…she can't help but feel her heart race a little faster when he is around.**_

_**-I know…I overanalyzed this. Sorry…Can't help it. Anyway… The song is ''Yes I do'' by Monika. You've probably never heard of it. She is a Greek singer so it is kind of unlikely.**_

_**-Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so, so much for reading S.C. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story, just Ange, Kat, Rey and Pheidippides. And I also don't own ''Yes, I do'' or any of Monika's songs. **


	11. Chapter 11

**American Horror Story: Second Chance**

Chapter 11

Tate Langdon had long forgotten what the sweet liberation of sleep felt like. The hours Tate spent in the House asleep were equally torturing with the ones he spent awake. The moment he would close his eyes, after being finally broken by exhaustion, he would dive into a world even darker than the one he had been imprisoned in. In this world, Tate was weak and small and frightened as a child. He was constantly chased by memories; memories he had fought so hard to keep away that had turned into horrible nightmares to haunt him. But the worse thing of all was that, even though asleep, he was still fully aware of the dominative presence of the House. He could feel its energy surrounding him, tightening its grip around him, suffocating him.

And then Ange came along; that tiny miracle that had landed unexpectedly in the middle of this earthly hell. She fought Tate's night demons away and gave him the peace he was craving for. It was a magical sentiment. It was as if he was swimming in infinite, black seas of nothingness. There were no whispering voices, no nightmares anymore…not even dreams. Well… Except for one dream. Right when he was on the verge of waking up.

In the dream, he was walking on a narrow, stone path and there were lemon trees all around. Light rain was falling from the sky and quite surprisingly he could feel the cool drops landing on his skin. The second he reached at the end of the path he just stopped breathing. Tate grabbed his chest, thinking this must be how it feels when someone is having multiple heart attacks. He never believed he would see her again so soon… or ever.

Violet was sitting on a swing in the middle of a park. She wore a crimson dress and she looked more beautiful than ever. On the swing right beside her sat a man. A strange man indeed, but Tate couldn't care less. His eyes were set on Violet. His excitement was so overwhelming, he couldn't even lift his feet from the ground. He was just…stuck there. So he screamed. He kept screaming her name again and again, until her name was echoing all around the park. But Violet wouldn't even turn to look at him.

''_She can't hear me.''_ He thought. '' _This __**must**__ be a nightmare.''_

He immediately ran to her side. He tried to touch her, to caress her, to bury her in his hug. But with no success. All he got to touch was thin air. Tate sighed in desperation. Violet was there, right in front of him and yet… she wasn't. He didn't know what to do. There was nothing he _could _do. So he just stood there…watching…listening.

- ''Did you leave unresolved issues behind?'' The man in black asked. His voice breathed kindness. Everything about him did.

-''I left… my other half.'' Violet said. Tate didn't know how to react to that. He wanted to smile and break down in tears at the same time.

-'' Don't you worry about that. In time you will meet again.'' The man answered.

-''_We will?'' Tate wondered. '' Where? When?''_

-'' Where? When?'' Violet asked. This time Tate did form half a smile. Even though apart, they were thinking alike.

-'' To the Other Side. When it's time.''

Both Violet and Tate nodded in understanding. And then the man pointed at the stone fountain right behind. At first, Violet seemed hesitant. She closed her eyes and took a few breaths as if to calm herself. And then she stood up. Tate could still see some anxiety in her look, but he also saw decisiveness. She walked towards the fountain and Tate followed her.

Violet cupped some water with her hands and brought it close to her mouth, ready to drink it. But before she did, just for a moment, she turned to look at Tate.

-'' You can… see me?'' Tate asked. Violet smiled and her hair waved as a sudden, soft breeze surrounded them.

-'' Please… please, don't be late.'' She said with voice mixed with hope, longing and fear.

Tate wanted to answer. To tell her that he wouldn't be late. To promise her that he would find his way back to her even if it meant turning the world upside down. But he didn't have the time. The second Violet drank the water a white, blinding light flood the park and took her away from him…again.

* * *

-''VIOLET!'' Tate cried while coming out of his deep sleep.

It took him a minute or two to realize what had just happened. And then he just stayed lying there, trying to hold on to the memory of his dream. He wasn't ready to face reality. Not yet. He closed his eyes real tight and tried to picture Violet in her beautiful, red dress. He tried to recall the sound of her sweet voice. But every time he tried, Violet's image kept getting lost in that white light. Her voice would soon fade away too.

He pushed himself back into a sitting position and rubbed his sleepy eyes trying to adjust to the dark surrounding him. Where was he? Why was he lying on a bed? Had Ange moved him out of the bathroom? This didn't look like Ange's room. The bed was much narrower and the room certainly seemed much, much smaller.

-''Wakey, wakey!'' A voice very close to him said. Not in the usual cheery tone you wake someone up, but in a rather apathetic one.

-'' Mo…Moira?'' Tate asked in confusion.

-'' The one and only.'' Moira replied. She turned on the nightstand's lamp and Tate finally managed to see her sitting on a sofa, right beside the nightstand. She stood up and went to sit on the bed next to him. She was wearing a long, crème nightdress and her hair was loose.

-''I'm…in your room?''

-'' Yes. It's been a long time, hasn't it?

-'' Yeah...How come… I mean you don't usually…let people in.''

-'' The Irving girl asked me to. As a favor. She wanted you to be comfortable… and safe. She said that you had fallen in deep lethargy and that in that state you were very vulnerable and… And that's pretty much it. For the last three days I've been here watching over you.'''

-'' Three days? I've been sleeping for three days?''

-'' Yes.''

-'' And…And where is Ange?''

-'' Oh, she will be here. It's only 4 a.m. in the morning. She's usually coming around nine to change positions.''

-'' Oh…Ok. I guess…But…''

-'' But what?'' Moira asked impatiently.

-'' I am a little confused… Why would you do that for me? I mean… I am thankful. But…don't you kind of hate me?''

-''Well… I do. I can't help it. I do. I hate everything that has to do with that woman.'' Tate was surprised to sense an apologizing tone in Moira's voice.

-'' I… understand.'' He said, not knowing how else to respond.

-'' But…it wasn't always like that.'' Moira added. '' You used to be such a nice young boy. Nothing like your mother…or your father. You kind of reminded me of my brother. But then...when I died…when she…''

-'' You don't need to explain…if you can't.''

-''What I mean to say is… I watched you being taken over by the House and I did nothing. I left you helpless because I wanted to see _her_ suffer. But now… now that you have a second chance… I don't want to do the same mistake.''

-'' Oh…thank you…I think…''

-'' So what do you think? Will you make it this time…or am I wasting my time?''

-'' I will. I have to. For her.''

Violet's voice echoed once again in Tate's head, begging him not to be late.

* * *

-'' Oh, thank God! Tate!'' Ange cried the moment she saw Tate entering her room. She threw away her blankets and ran towards him. '' You woke up!'' She said, hugging him tightly.

-'' Eeehm… It's good to see you too, Ange.'' Tate said, loosening her grip around his waist. She looked up at him with teary eyes. ''Are you…ok?'' He asked.

-'' Well… I am now. But…before…I was scared. So, so scared. I thought… I broke you.'' Ange said and then wiped her tears with his shirt.

-''You thought you broke me.'' He repeated in confusion.

-'' Yes! I was afraid that something had gone wrong. I waited and I waited, but you wouldn't wake up. I could have set you on fire and you still wouldn't.''

-''What could have gone wrong? I don't understand.''

-'' I don't know! I had never done anything like this.'' Ange admitted. '' I was just acting on instinct. I sensed all these thoughts and all this pain crowding your mind and I just tried to…relieve you.''

Tate sighed deeply. He took Ange by the hand and then sat her by his side on the bed.

-'' Thank you.'' He told her.

-'' For…putting you in a coma?''

-'' Shut up you dork!'' He told her, smiling in amusement. ''It was an actually good idea. I feel much, much better now.''

Tate's words were enough to set an enthusiastic glimmer in Ange's eyes.

-'' Really? You feel good enough to start again our sessions?''

-'' I guess…If _you_ are in good shape.''

-'' I'm _fine_, Tate. I've spent the last days either lying on bed or sitting by your side reading you _War and Peace_.''

-'' _War and Peace? _Why on earth would you do that to yourself?''

-'' Well… I didn't know when and if you'd wake up. I picked something that would last us long enough. But it seems I won't be able to finish it this time either…''

-'' I'm…sorry?''

-'' Oh, don't be. Elena Vas…ilyevna Kuragina was starting to get on my nerves.''

* * *

At this trip Ange and Tate opened their eyes to find out they had at last reached the cursed year 1994. You could tell right away by the bunch of ''_Pulp Fiction'' _posters covering the walls in Tate's room, accompanied of course by ones of ''_Reservoir Dogs''_ and ''_Natural Born Killers''._ Ange knew that her friend's time had already started counting backward and she wondered if past Tate or Addy, who were now sitting in the room, had any clue at all. For them it was probably like any other evening in the Murder House.

Addy was lying prone on Tate's bed, watching a movie on an old eight inch TV. Ange noticed the ''Twisted Nerve'' was on; the party scene where Martin, still pretending to be the weak-minded Georgie, broke down the pick-up, silencing Herrmann's whistling melody for good. Addy started to chuckle.

-''That's stupid.'' She said. ''I'm _nothing _like that. I am a good, good girl. Right, Tate?'' Addy looked at her brother for reassurance, but he didn't seem to have heard her. He was standing still in front of the closet mirror and he seemed pretty focused on what he was doing.

-'' Say 'what' again.'' He started quoting while staring hard into the mirror.'' Say 'what' again, I dare you, I double dare you motherfucker, say 'what' one more Goddamn time!''

-'' TATE!'' Addy shouted. ''Listen to me!'' She pushed herself back into a sitting position and threw a pillow at him.

-'' What, Addy? What?'' Tate replied, not angry, but certainly irritated.

-'' You are acting weird.''

-'' Haven't I always?''

-'' Well…weirder than always. You have watched this movie four times already. I thought it was because you didn't want to stay at home with mum and Mr. Larry. But now… it's like you're not you anymore. I watched the movie too and…I'm still me. I just…don't understand. What's wrong?''

-'' Addy, nothing is wrong.''

-'' No. Something is. I can feel it… Please, tell me. I will understand.'' The young woman was almost begging. She had watched her brother gradually change and she wanted to know what she would have to do to have him back. She would do anything to have old Tate back.

Tate went to sit by his sister's side.

-'' It's just that…sometimes I'm getting a little lost in my thoughts. That's all…''

-'' What kind of thoughts?''

-'' I'm just…wondering how it must feel…''

-''What?''

-''Well... invading a person's life…when he least expects you… and wreaking havoc on it.'' The moment Tate said it, he regretted it. These are not things you're supposed to share with other people. Addy was now looking at him as if he was a stranger.

-''Why would anyone do that?''

-''I…I don't know. Because…they're angry?''

-'' Tate… you're scaring me. You are angry? Why are you angry?'' She took his hands into hers.

-''No, Addy…No…'' He said, trying to calm her down. ''I'm not talking about me. It's just… stupid thoughts…and dreams. Nothing serious.''

-''_Stupid dreams?'' _PresentTate was almost amused by his past self's naivety. '_' Stupid dreams don't come alive day and night, you idiot. They don't chase you every step you take, calling you to do the unthinkable. Stupid dreams don't feel realer than real life.''_

Tate knew exactly why his past self had chosen denial, instead of facing his problem. It was because to him it didn't seem as a problem anymore. His dark thoughts didn't make him feel guilty, but powerful. As if he and he alone, was the part of a greater plan. Its consequences would be disastrous for everyone else, but for him there wouldn't be any. Because he had stopped being part of this world a long time ago. And now… he was just an observer.

* * *

Violet's life in the Grey City was like an endless morning. Time never seemed to pass by. The sun kept shining restless, never giving its place to the moon. Therefore, Violet had no way of figuring out for how long she'd been away from her world. It could have been hours, days or even weeks. It certainly felt long enough. Long enough to make Violet worried. The City was not a bad place for someone to live in, but it wasn't where she was supposed to be. It was almost as if there was a little clock hidden inside her, ticking backwards and leading to the time of a very important date. But where and with whom, she could not remember. And she was fighting so hard to remember…

Up until now, she had managed to recollect a big part of her childhood. She remembered being a not very common child. She had a peculiar love for the darkness, without that meaning she loved life any less. She wasn't good at making friends, but with the few ones she had, she created deep and honest bonds. Her parents always failed to understand her, but they would never stop trying. They constantly kept trying to build bridges of communication. Back then, she didn't seem to appreciate that, but now, remembering all that, made her love them even more.

The hardest part for Violet was when she had to relive the moments after her mother's miscarriage. Those flashbacks came to her as a result of watching a girl protecting her little brother from a bunch of bullies. That reminded her of how it had hurt her losing a sibling. But as much as it had shuttered her, she hadn't cried nor had she asked for support. Her mother needed her strong, since her father didn't seem able to handle her grief. That had angered Violet a lot. She felt as if he had abandoned them. But now she could see that he had been as lost as them; unable to find comfort and therefore unable to give it. And then followed the desperate try for a new start. That is exactly where Violet's memories stopped.

She could feel that this forgotten part of her life was probably the darkest, since it had led her to take her own life, but she wanted to remember it nevertheless. After all, that part couldn't have been all bad for in that existed what had once filled the emptiness that she was now carrying in her chest. An emptiness that, not only pained her, but also scared her.

In order to remember as soon as possible, she had chosen to spend time in crowded places, in case anyone or anything could trigger her memory. But at some point she started getting tired by all the noise and the people bumping into her, so she decided to go to some place quiet. She chose to rest on a river bank where only a few people passed by, mostly with their bicycles. But after some time, she realized that, unlike the lemon tree park, where she had felt absolutely safe, being alone at that place made her feel uncomfortable. She stood up, ready to leave, when she noticed a company of five people walking toward her. She tried to change her course in order to escape them but they had soon circled her and they sure didn't seem friendly.

The company consisted of three men and two women. They all had dark red hair and eyes in the color of amber. They were dressed in black and their body and face was covered by countless tattoos.

-'' Let me go.'' Violet managed to say. She thought that she would be able to keep her voice calm and firm, but it came out a bit shrieky.

The company started giggling.

-''I don't think so, girl.'' The man in the middle said. He was the tallest and most handsome of the group; probably the leader.

-'' What do you…want from me?'' She asked, dreading for the answer.

-'' Guess…'' The man replied, smiling. '' I will give you one clue…We are up to no good.''

They all reached out their hands and silver amulets appeared out of thin air.

-''_Ain't I already dead? What can they do to me?''_ Violet thought and yet she had never wanted to cry more in her life. She felt ready to pass out and deep inside she kind of wished she would.

She started praying. Praying hard for someone to come and save her. And for once, her prayers got answered.

When the man in the middle tried to speak again, all that came out of his mouth was a gasp. He fell immediately to his knees, revealing a furious Pheidippides who was standing behind him, holding his giant bow. The rest of the company hissed in anger and started moving towards him.

-'' Violet! Run!'' Pheidippides shouted.

Violet didn't even think it twice. She started running away, not even turning once to look behind. She was pretty sure there was nothing _she_ could do to help Pheidippides.

After fifteen or twenty minutes, she managed to get back to the habited part of the City. She looked around for a place to hide and suddenly she saw the Public Library's building. It was the same Library she had visited when she first came in the City, but she could swear that this was not the neighborhood where she had found it the first time.

-''_Strange.'' _Violet thought, but that didn't stop her from going in. Libraries are full of good hideouts.

The Library was almost empty. Violet ran to the remotest corridor and started making her way through it. It wasn't easy. That corridor was completely disorganized and Violet had to pass around (or above) tall piles of dusty books and magazines. Right in the middle of the way, she met yet another roadblock. But this time, it was a live one.

A girl was sitting on a pile of old, black leatherbacks. In her arms she was holding a bunch of books; she was reading the title and then she seemed to put them back in their right place.

She was a very pretty girl, Violet noticed. She had short black hair and blue eyes. She wore a long white dress with lacy sleeves and a matching ribbon was decorating her neck.

She seemed very peaceful. So peaceful that Violet could probably pass right by her side without her ever noticing. But Violet didn't want that. She wanted the girl to notice her. There was something about that girl that made Violet think that…

-''I know you.''

In the sound of Violet's voice, the girl looked up in surprise, barely managing to hold on to her books.

-''I'm sorry. Did you say something?'' The girl asked, smiling kindly.

-''I think…I mean I feel… that I know you.''

* * *

_**To be continued**_

_******-Not much of a cliffy there, huh? I'm pretty sure, you've all understood who the girl in the corridor is.  
**_

_**-During his scene with Addy, Tate is quoting Jules Winnfield. He was played by Samuel Jackson in Pulp Fiction.**_

_**-I guess that you've noticed we're getting closer to the end. I think that two chapters more will be enough for S.C. to have a proper finale. To tell you the truth I had planned to finish it a lot earlier but thanks to the fact that you liked my story I made some changes to keep it going. And thank you for that. I like it much better this way.**_

_**-I truly hope you enjoyed the story so far and I will try my best to give you a satisfying ending!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**American Horror Story: Second Chance**

Chapter 12

-''I think…I mean I feel… that I know you.'' Violet said.

The young girl did not utter a word. She just kept staring at Violet inquiringly. There was warmth and kindness emitting from her large, blue eyes, but Violet couldn't detect any sign of recognition in them. The girl didn't seem to remember her. For a moment she thought that maybe these were all in her head. Maybe she didn't know the girl after all. But how could that be? From the second she laid eyes upon her, she had felt the connection. The feelings that girl was waking inside her, were not the kind of feelings you have for a complete stranger; sadness, compassion, protectiveness. The urge to hug her tightly and tell her…promise her that everything is going to be alright.

Violet was sure. She knew the girl. She knew her well.

-''I'm sorry… I don't think I've seen you before.'' The girl finally said and then continued her task of putting the books back on the shelves.

-'' No, you have!'' Violet replied, refusing to admit defeat. '' Look at me. Please. Don't you remember us meeting ever before?''

-'' No, I don't. Well…maybe it was a long time ago? When was the last time you visited the Library?''

-'' Not at the Library! I meant way before… Before we came to this…place.''

The girl frowned a little bit in confusion.

-''Before? Before when? I've been here my whole life.'' She slipped down the pile of books she was sitting on and started going through it. She was muttering something about a book missing.

It was strange but the girl seemed to lose focus very easily. One moment she would listen to Violet and the next she would get lost in her thoughts and she would act as if no one else was around.

Violet, starting to lose her patience, walked towards the girl, grabbed her by her bare shoulders and turned her so that they would face each other.

-'' Will you pay attention to me, please!''She shouted. A sense of guilt hushed over her as she saw the girl's eyes widen in surprise. She didn't mean to be so abrupt, but she was getting desperate. The sentiment of loss and longing she had been carrying since that moment in the park, when she saw the flock of birds fly away, had gotten all the more deeper now that she had met that girl.

-'' Look…I'm sorry…'' Violet began to say after she had calmed down. ''But you have to understand… This is very important.''

-'' What I'm doing is important too.'' The girl replied.

-''Yes, I'm sure it is. But…you have all eternity ahead of you to do it. I don't have enough time. Someone…somewhere…is waiting for me.''

-'' Who?'' The girl asked with genuine concern.

-'' I…I'm not sure… But I have a feeling that…you know that person too. He or…she was important to us. There must be something you remember… Anything… Anything at all.''

-'' Look…I want to help you. I really do. But I don't think I can. All my days I spend them here. At the Library. Hundreds of people come…no one stays.''

-'' I don't care about those who come at the Library!''

-'' But I never leave the Library!''

-'' Good for you! But I'm talking about your life before. Back to our world.''

-'' This _is _my world!''

Violet was starting to get impatient again. This conversation was leading nowhere and she kept feeling that she was running out of time.

-'' Listen to me. You can't be from this world. You are dressed in white. You are like me.''

-'' Like…you? Meaning?''

-'' For God's sake, hasn't your guide explained it all to you already? Pheidippides or…whomever?'' Violet noticed the girl was looking at her as if she was crazy. She really didn't seem to have any idea what was going on.

-'' Ok. Let's take it from the beginning. How long have you been here?''

-''Will you stop this? I told you. I've been here my whole life.''

-'' No, you haven't. Where's your family? Where are you friends? How did you end up here?''

These questions were obviously starting to upset the young girl. She was trying to avoid looking Violet in the eyes and hers were getting more and more watery.

Violet wiped a little tear from the corner of the girl's eye and asked her:

-'' Do you even know who you are? Do you remember your name…your age… your mother's name…anything?''

-''No…I… don't.'' The girl replied and Violet nodded in understanding. She immediately recalled Pheidippides' words from their first meeting.

'' _I won't lie to you, Violet. There are many people who choose limbo over facing who they really are. Sometimes oblivion seems to be the easier choice.''_

Violet looked around the Library and realized that this place was for the girl what the lemon tree park had been for her. Her safe place. The starting point of her journey. But apparently, the girl had never found the courage to leave.

She gently grabbed her by the arms and tried to sound as reassuring as possible.

-'' It will be ok. I will help you remember…We will help each other…''

-''NO! Why won't you just leave me alone?'' The girl cried and broke free from Violet's grasp. After a few seconds of complete silence from both parts, she turned to leave. Violet tried to stop her but the girl just pushed her back.

Desperation took over Violet and she felt her heart sinking within her as she watched the girl walk away; her one, solid chance of recovering the missing parts of her life.

-'' I beg you!'' Violet shouted. '' I beg you, don't leave! Please! Wait!'' She started walking faster in order to catch up with her.

-'' Stop following me!''

-''No… Wait… REY! Wait!''

Both Violet and Rey shivered at the sound of this long forgotten name. Rey stopped trying to get away, but she didn't turn to look at Violet. She closed her eyes and fought to stay calm during the battle that started taking place in her head. Her two identities were clashing with each other, trying to gain control; the peaceful, yet ignorant, soul versus the scarred soul that Rey truly was.

Meanwhile, Violet was fighting her own battle as a fall of memories started flooding her head. In the beginning, it was only images of Rey. Rey taking in the smell of an old book, Rey's crying face behind a window glass, Rey's cold, dead body on the top of a stretcher, Rey falling into someone's arms…

Oh, those arms… Though, in the beginning, Violet thought she would never be able to remember whose arms those might be, she just knew there was nothing else in the world that she wished more than to trap herself inside them. And just for a moment… for a brief, blessed moment with the help of her imagination…she was. She looked up and there he was. Her dark angel. Her sweetest condemnation. Her Tate…

Tears of joy started streaming down Violet's face as the constant emptiness she had being carrying in her chest, gradually got replaced by a sweet, warm ache. And though along with her memories of Tate, came back the most terrifying, most painful part of her life, she didn't care. There was no thought or memory that could undermine what she was feeling right now. She was in love. Again.

-'' Help…'' Rey's crying whisper came to put an end to Violet's fantasy and make her notice the young girl who was looking around her in complete shock. Violet ran to her.

-'' Rey, it's alright. You'll be just fine…'' She said. She put her hand on Rey's shoulder to get her attention but Rey immediately took a step back. She was afraid.

-''I… I'm not sure how I ended up here. I think… Am I… dead?''

-'' Yes.'' Violet expected her answer to upset Rey, but she just nodded in understanding. At some level, she already knew. '' You've been here for a long time.''

-'' Yeah… I can feel that. Is this…?''

-'' No, no. You have not moved on yet. But now that I'm here, I can help you.''

-'' Why? Why would you want to help me?'' Rey asked Violet distrustfully.

-''Can you just trust me? I _know_ I can get us out of here.''

Rey thought about it for a while.

-''Well…it's not like I have an alternative plan or something…''

* * *

It had been twenty years. For twenty whole years Rey had trapped herself willingly inside the place that during both life and death she considered being the safest. To do that, she sacrificed the chance of ever regaining the missing parts of her own identity and thus moving on. During each day that she passed inside that library, she lost a little bit of herself. When Violet finally found her, she was just a shell of what she used to be and that not only shocked, but also pained Violet. Rey was the last person in the world for whom Violet would wish such an outcome. Rey had been Tate's anchor and comfort when she couldn't be there for him. And for that Violet was forever grateful. There was no way in hell she would leave Rey helpless. She was taking her out of there…

Of course, that was far from easy. As much as Violet was trying to sound reassuring, Rey wasn't completely convinced that leaving her safe zone was the right thing to do. All she had gotten by now were baffled splashes of memories and none of them was good enough to worth the risk. Not few were the times that Rey turned to go back, to hide in the dark corridors that had been her home for so long. But Violet would always be there to take her by the hand and lead her to the only possible path towards freedom.

When the time finally came that Rey was able to pass through the Library doors, she was exactly like a newborn leaving the warmth and the security of its mother's womb. The world seemed blurry and noisy, but also endless and full of possibilities. Very slowly and carefully she climbed down the Library's stairs. She looked back at Violet and smiled hesitantly.

-'' It's not as bad as you might have thought. Right, Rey?'' Violet asked as she proudly watched her taking her first steps into the Grey City.

-'' It seems so… But there's something I still don't understand.''

-'' What is that?'' Violet said while also descending the stairs to get close to Rey.

-'' Who are you? You kept saying that we know each other, but I still don't remember ever meeting you. I want to trust you and all, but I can't help feeling there's something off about you.''

Violet, still overwhelmed by the return of her memories, had completely forgotten that though she knew Rey, Rey herself hadn't the faintest idea who she might be.

-'' I'm Violet. And yes… We haven't actually met. Eeehm… I don't how to explain this to you without confusing you even more, but… Let's just say I know you through Tate.''

Rey's eyes glimmered with excitement.

-''You know Tate? How is he? Is he alright?''

-'' Well… he's dead.''

-'' No…'' Rey whispered with a broken voice.

-'' It's been a long time since then. He is fine now… I think.'' Violet had been worried sick about how Tate might have taken her absence. She chose to believe that he hadn't given up on their goal.

-''Is he…Is he here too?''

-''No. This level is just for souls like us… If I've understood right.''

-''Like us?''

-'' Yeah… You know… Suicides.''

-'' Wha…What are you talking about? I'm not… I didn't…'' Rey suddenly started breathing deeper as if the air was starting to run out.

Violet seeing that Rey was starting to panic, she grasped her by the wrists and tried to bring her back to her senses.

-''Rey… Rey, listen to me. It's fine now. It was just… a stupid mistake… Ages ago.''

-'' No!'' Rey cried and broke free from Violet's grasp. ''I did not do such a thing. I would never!''

-'' Rey, please… I know it's hard but you have to accept what you did… Otherwise, you'll be stuck here forever. So please…''

-'' You…are lying!'' Rey pushed Violet hard enough to almost make her lose her balance. '' I did nothing…nothing of that sort!''

At this point Violet snapped.

-''Yes. You. Did! We both did! We were cowards and we didn't think about the people we would hurt! We should have been braver, Rey… But since we weren't back then, let's do it now. Let's face our mistakes…Together!''

Rey, almost ready to burst out in tears, turned to leave. But Violet wouldn't give up so easily. She grabbed her by the wrist and forcefully drew her close to her. She dug her nails into the soft lace of Rey's sleeves and tore them apart.

-''Here. Just look!'' Violet forced Rey to look at the horrid, rotten scars that were decorating the back of her wrists.'' Look at what you've done, Rey!''

Rey looked down at her dark, red scars and in horror watched them opening and blood pouring out of them.

She fell down on her knees screaming.

* * *

This time, when Tate went to Ange's room to continue their sessions, Ange seemed unusually sad. Tate asked her what was wrong, but with a faint smile she answered that everything was okay; she was just a bit tired. And so they began…

Once again, their journey led them to Tate's room; the one that was meant to become Violet's and then Ange's. It was very late at night and the only light in the room was the weak one coming out of a desk lamp. Tate was sitting still on his bed, lost in his thoughts. At some point, he bent over and drew a black rifle from under the bed. It was the same rifle that had been haunting the dreams that now more than ever were calling him to go to war; him against the ignorant ones. The ones that had yet to understand how fucked up and agonizing life was. He had to open their eyes to the cruelty of this world.

Every day, seemed like the right day. But he always backed down. Sometimes because he felt too much of a coward and some other times, just a few, because he felt guilty.

Hearing some voices and strange noises coming from the floor above, he quickly shoved the rifle back to its hiding place. He looked at the round clock hanging on his wall. It was 2:00 a.m. Was Beau awake this late at night? Impossible. Besides he could recognize the clicking sound of his mother's heels going back and forth.

Baffled, Tate decided to go and check out what was going on.

When Tate entered the attic, he had a hard time registering what he saw; just like most people do when they see something they can't or don't want to believe. His mother was sitting on Beau's bed and held his lifeless body in her arms. She didn't seem in no way upset, but more as if a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders. Larry was standing above a blanket which was laid out on the floor; he was holding a shovel and was waiting faithfully for his love's orders.

-''What…have you done?'' Tate asked. A few months back he would have instantly gone into rage mode, but now he didn't have the strength or the sentimental stock to do even that.

-'' I… made sure he'll stay with us…forever.'' Constance replied. '' I…I couldn't let them take him away from me.''

-'' You should have. Anywhere else would have been better than stuck here…with you.''

Right at that moment, it was decided. No more backing down. He had to resume his mission, if for nothing else than to make _her _suffer. He would make her forever miserable. He would leave her without sons, without a shred of her precious pride and without anyone to lean on.

* * *

When Tate opened his eyes, he saw Ange's face covered with tears.

-'' Ange, will you tell me what's going on? I knew something was wrong since the moment I entered the room.''

Ange wiped her tears and managed to form a smile.

-'' Nothing. Nothing at all. These…are tears of happiness. Because Tate the time has finally come…''

-'' The time for what?'' Tate asked in confusion.

-'' The time for you to go and find Violet. You are ready… almost.''

* * *

The next few hours, Rey and Violet spent them in silence. They were just walking aimlessly and Violet was just waiting when Rey would be ready to talk. She didn't want to pressure her after the huge shock she had gone through.

-''How did you meet Tate?'' That was the first thing that came out of Rey's mouth. She now sounded calm enough.

-'' My family moved in the Murder House. That's where I met him.''

-'' You mean…he's trapped there? But how can this be? He was supposed to escape from that place… He was always planning…''

-'' To escape with you.'' Violet said before Rey was able to complete her sentence. ''I guess without you, he saw no point.''

Violet felt a bit guilty when she saw how much her words hurt Rey, but she couldn't do otherwise. Rey had to understand the impact her suicide had on Tate's life.

-''So… is Tate's death my fault also?'' Rey asked, afraid for what the answer might be.

-'' No. Well… Maybe partly. He was a changed person when you…left. He kind of…lost his way and there was no one…no one at all to bring him back.''

-'' I…had no other choice. I would never have left him if I did.''

-'' You did have a choice. As I did. We should have stuck around, Rey. But we lost our faith… our will to fight…''

-''You don't know how it was… for me.''

-''Oh, I know. And…I'm sorry. But a lot of people go through the same or worse and yet they never give up. I…I met a girl lately. A beautiful person. She has a gift that allows her to help people. But that gift also sucks the life out of her. She could have stopped… She could have looked out for herself. But she chose not to. That's how selfless she is. When I realized how much of a struggle everyday life was for her, I felt _so_ guilty for throwing mine away.''

Rey nodded in understanding.

-'' I guess…you're right.''

-''Rey, look!'' Violet said suddenly, pointing at the horizon.

-''What?'' Rey asked unable to understand.

-''The sun…is setting. The sun is never setting here.''

Right at that moment, Violet noticed the black-red butterfly, which she had seen at her first day in the Grey City, was flying right beside her. A few seconds later, in her absolute surprise, it was Pheidippides the one who was walking right beside her.

-'' Violet. Rey. I told you I would always be around.'' He said with a wide grin.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Hey there! So, so sorry for the huge delay. I have no excuse really… I was just stuck. I knew what I wanted to write, I just couldn't find the words.**

**- Anyway…I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be the last. That makes me kind of sad, but to tell you the truth, with the way my schedule is this year, I'm kind of relieved too. But I love the universe and the characters I'm writing about…I'm going to miss them.**

- **Everybody have fun watching the first episode of A.H.S. season2! I hope there'll be a couple worth writing for in this one too!**


	13. Chapter 13

**American Horror Story: Second Chance**

Chapter 13

The sight of Pheidippides was enough to bring peace in the hearts of Rey and Violet. There was no fear. No uncertainty anymore. The three of them walked together, in silence, until the now purple and orange skies of the Grey City got hidden behind the walls of enormous buildings; temples, theaters and stadiums of amazing architecture. Violet had never seen the City so beautiful or so glorious.

-'' Is this the capital…sort of?'' Violet asked Pheidippides.

-''No.''

-''But…it looks so different than the rest of the City.''

-''This is a very special city, Violet. This is a place where everything constantly changes. What you see now, might turn into something totally different in a matter of minutes. It all depends on the memories, the mood and…the _needs_ of the one who is watching. Right now, the three of us might be looking at something completely different.''

-''Oh…'' Violet whispered in understanding.

A few minutes passed before they reached a place very familiar to Violet; the lemon tree park. But that too, was no longer the same. Violet couldn't help but gasp, seeing how beautiful it was. The trees were drowning in fruits and the smell they were giving out was incredible. The only light in the park was coming from the hundreds of fireflies hidden behind the bushes and the rich flower beds. There were no swings or a fountain inside the park. There was just a huge, white arc standing in the middle.

-'' This is where your journey comes to an end.'' The silver haired guardian announced to the girls.

-''You mean…we are ready?'' Violet asked.

-''Both of us?'' Rey wondered in disbelief.

Pheidippides nodded positively.

-'' But before…I have to say something…to Violet. I'm…sorry.''

-''For… what?''

-''For having to go through this. The truth is that the lesson you were supposed to be taught here, in the Intermediate Level, was one you had already learned in the time you spend in the Murder House. And especially in the time you spent with Angelique. She…really is one of a kind.'' Violet sensed the admiration in Pheidippides' voice.

-''Yes, she is…'' Violet replied.'' But then what am I doing here?''

-''Well…when you came, I saw it as a chance. The last chance for Rey to move on. That was the only intervention I was allowed to…and I'm so happy it worked out.''

Violet thought about it for a while.

-''It's…alright. It was worth it.'' She turned to look at Rey and smiled.

-''Thank you.'' Rey said.

-''It's time!'' Pheidippides told them.

Suddenly, a blinding white light started making its way out of the arc. It was warm… it was extraordinary… it was terrifying.

The girls joined hands and looked bravely into the light.

-''Do you love him?'' Rey asked Violet as the light started surrounding them.

-''Tate?''

-''Yes.''

-''I…do. Are you mad?''

-'' No… I'm truly, truly happy.'' Violet saw tears streaming down Rey's face, but you could tell by the glimmer in her eyes that they were not tears of sadness.

Gradually, all of Violet's loved ones started appearing in the light; they were getting closer and closer. Her grandmother, the sibling she'd never gotten to meet, Addy. They all looked so different, but Violet just knew it was them. But…there was someone missing…

She turned back to look at Pheidippides. Her heart was racing fast in panic.

-''I…I don't want to go over there…'' She told him. He now seemed so, so far away.

-'' And where is it that you want to go, Violet?'' He asked her with a knowing grin.

-''Back.''

* * *

When Tate heard that he was finally ready to reunite with Violet, for a moment he expected for something out of the ordinary to happen. He closed his eyes and he was certain that when he opened them he would find himself worlds away from his afterlife prison and Violet would be there waiting for him. But instead he opened them to find out that nothing had changed; he was still stuck. Ange noticed his confusion and explained to him that there was one more thing that had to be done before he could move on and for that he would have to leave the House. Of course, there was only one day that this could be done; All Hallows' Eve.

That is why now, on 11:57 pm, October 30, Tate was standing in the middle of the dark living room waiting anxiously for the minutes to pass. On 12:01 the lights went on and Tate saw Ange coming down the stairs. The time had come for them to part ways but she wouldn't allow for that to happen without saying goodbye.

-'' Hey.'' She said. He smiled and then walked towards her.

-''What's the occasion?'' Tate asked since Ange was unusually well dressed. Instead of her familiar purple and black outfits, she was now wearing a red, velvet dress. Her hair was not braided as always but it was falling gracefully on her shoulders. She had never looked more like a supernatural creature than on this night; she was radiating.

-''It's… my birthday.'' She replied. But this was half the truth. Despite the fact that it was indeed her birthday, Ange had another reason for wanting to look beautiful tonight. This was the last time she and Tate would see each other and that is how she wanted him to remember her.

-'' I'm glad then that I didn't leave before I could say…Happy birthday, Ange…'' He opened his arms and without even a second thought Ange fell inside them. She wrapped hers around his waist and tightened them as much as her strength allowed her to.

-'' Ange… Is everything okay?''

-''Yeah…'' She replied with a whispering, trembling voice.

-'' Please… Don't be sad… We'll…keep in touch. Aren't you supposed to be a medium or something?''

-''It…won't be the same.'' She let go of him and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

-'' I'll miss you too. But I swear… we'll always be there for you, Ange. Me and Violet. You'll never be alone again.''

Ange nodded in understanding and then took Tate by the hand and led him to the door.

-'' Leave.'' She said. ''It's time.''

-'' Are the _others _going to let me?'' He asked. He was still worried that Ben or any of the other souls would try to get in his way.

-'' It's not like they'll have a choice. I'm not letting anyone else out of the House today… That's why I can't come with you. I have to be here to hold them back.''

-'' Ange, that'll be exhausting.''

-'' I'll be fine.''

-'' Thank you… I…I don't think I can thank you enough.'' She grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her hard on the forehead.

-'' Bye.'' Ange whispered almost out of breath. She opened the door.

Tate grinned; he stepped out of the House and then closed the mansion's door behind him… forever.

Ange didn't go to look from the window. She wasn't sure if she could stand watching him walk away. So she stood alone, behind the door and shed the tears she had been holding back since the moment she realized it was time for Tate to go.

* * *

Under different circumstances, Tate would have made sure to never walk down this corridor ever again. He was too much of a coward to return to the scene of his most horrible crimes… he was too much of a coward to face them. But that was the one way for him to gain his freedom and for him and Violet to be together again; he had to do it. He thought that up until now he would have come up with a plan about how he'd approach them…what he'd say… But he had come up with nothing. So now he was coming closer and closer to the library door and he had absolutely no idea what he would do when he opened it and he would have to look his victims in the eyes; for once in his life with complete honesty.

He turned the silver doorknob without even realizing what he was doing. This day from its very beginning felt like a strange dream and he just had to go through it.

The first person he saw when he entered the library was Chloe Stapleton. The once extremely popular brunette was one of the few people Tate liked back then; not that this had been of any help…

The moment she saw him entering, she stood up from the desk she was sitting on and looked feverishly around her like if she was looking for an escape. For every step Tate was taking forward, she was taking one back.

-''Please…don't be scared.'' Tate told her, trying to calm her down. But that wasn't enough to erase the terror from her eyes.

-''What…what are you doing here?'' She asked. She was now standing still, but from the position of her legs you could tell she wanted to be ready to run.

-'' Last time…when you came to me…you asked me why.''

-'' Yes…''

-'' But I wasn't… I couldn't be honest…''

-'' And now…Can you?'' She asked. Now she was the one who walked towards his place. She went so close that he could almost feel her stare burning him.

-''I can…try.'' He replied, but before he could go on a set of strong arms grabbed him from behind, pulled him away and threw him on the floor.

-''Leave her alone, you fucking bastard!'' Kyle Greenwell cried. His forehead was wrinkled with rage. Stephanie Boggs was following right behind him.

-''Kyle, it's alright.'' Chloe said with a firm voice and Kyle turned to look at her with utter surprise.

-'' Babe, what are you talking about? You can't possibly be saying…''

-''I'm saying, leave him alone.''

-''Chloe, how can you be so calm?'' Stephanie said angrily, raising her hands in the air.

-'' Calm? No, Steph. I'm nothing but calm. How can I be, with him…here… at the very place that he ended my life? I can barely stand up…I can barely think straight… But I have to. I have to…'' She walked towards Tate and helped him get back on his feet. '' He promised me an answer.''

-'' Look…'' Tate started saying hesitantly. ''I…I'm sorry I came here uninvited…It might have been a mistake. But it was you that came at me and demanded for answers. I wasn't ready back then, but I am now… So please, hear me out. That's all I'm asking for.''

Kyle turned to look at Chloe who gave him a pleading expression. She truly needed this.

-''Ok.'' He replied.'' We'll hear you out. But afterwards…''

-'' Afterwards what? Are you going to… kill me? I took care of that by myself. Are you going to hurt everyone I love? I have no one left. If it's my punishment you've been worrying about, then don't. I've been imprisoned… tortured… deprived of my free will… and now of the one person in this world that mattered to me. It really can't get any worse…''

Kyle couldn't come up with a reply so he just made a small hand gesture that Tate could keep talking.

-'' Shouldn't the others be here?'' Tate asked.

-''Others? You mean Kevin and Amir?'' Stephanie replied. '' They're not here anymore. They moved on long ago.''

-'' It was a little while after the Halloween incident.'' Chloe added. ''You seemed totally remorseless and I guess…they got tired. Tired of waiting for any kind of explanation or justice. But I'm…still waiting.''

-'' And you…'' Tate said looking at Kyle.'' You're staying behind for her.''

Kyle took Chloe by the hand as an answer to Tate.

Stephanie snorted in disregard. She needed no explanation. She was expecting no justice. She had other reasons for staying behind; her family. Her parents were teachers in Westfield High. So unlike the other victims of the massacre, Stephanie had spent her afterlife close to her own people; she had even gotten to watch her little brother graduate. So she would go when they'd go; not one minute before.

-'' What you really must know is that… it had nothing to do with you.'' Tate explained. '' I was sick…Sick in my mind and it could have been anyone… Anyone who had set foot in school that day could have been in your place. I know…this doesn't help a lot but… what I'm trying to say is…You did nothing wrong. And there was nothing you could do to stop it.''

Tate waited for a while to see their reaction but the three of them just stood there… listening…waiting…

-'' It had been a long time since I had stopped being…me. I couldn't think rationally. I couldn't…feel. I really…couldn't feel. Things were happening around me and I couldn't bring myself to react. Nothing felt real… Everything seemed like a surrealistic hallucination. One I couldn't do anything to alter. I could just watch and wait…to play my part. After…after the shooting I couldn't even bring myself to feel guilt… or sadness. I just felt like my role was…over. So…I ended everything.''

-'' We…we heard things about the house you're living.'' Chloe began to say. She was trying to sound calm but Tate's narration had obviously upset her. '' Do you think that house… the Murder House… had anything to do with what you did…to us.''

-'' The House _is_ a…dark place. A place which when you enter, you never come out the same. But… I can assure you. Not every person who lived in this house turned into an emotionless monster that ended up killing innocent people. I actually know of a girl… a beautiful, amazing girl…that some time ago came to live in the house…and instead of harming anyone, she got to save someone. Me. ''

-'' The girl…at the beach.'' Chloe said.

-'' Violet…'' Tate said. Every time he said her name out loud nowadays, tears were coming up instantly in his throat. '' She is the reason, I'm now standing here, talking to you. She… made me human…again.''

-'' How touching.'' Kyle said sarcastically. '' Are you expecting us to feel sorry for you now? Do you…I don't know…want us to forgive you?''

-'' No.'' Tate answered.

-''Good.'' Chloe said, crossing her arms on her chest decisively. ''Because we won't… We can't.''

-''I know… I just thought you deserved an explanation… And it was the only thing I could do for you. And for…me.''

Tate turned to leave. A little before he got to open the door, Chloe's hand held him by the arm. He turned to face her.

-'' I can't forgive you. I will never forgive you. But thank you…for this.

* * *

Tate could now feel that his time on this world was limited. There was nothing holding him back anymore and it was only a matter of hours before he would disappear off the face of the earth. Before he was gone for good there was only one place he wanted to see for the last time…one memory he wanted to take with him; his first…his only date with Violet on the beach. Feeling lighter than ever before, he ran fast to the place he thought would be perfect for his ''departure''.

And for once, in his whole lifetime, Tate made the right choice. He realized this when the moment he reached his destination, almost as the first light of dawn came out, he found that there was already someone else there, waiting for him. Violet.

She was standing in front of the sea, staring at the giant waves fighting their way to the coast. She was wearing a white dress, her feet were bare of any shoes and her hair was wet

from the light rain that had been falling for the last few minutes. She turned to look at him, smiling serenely and reached her hand out to him.

-'' Come!'' She shouted.

He ran immediately to her side to hold her hand. He drew it close to his face and started kissing it passionately. Afterwards he let it rest on his cheek. He hadn't felt her touch… her warmth… for so long.

Violet stroke tenderly Tate's face and then used her hand to wipe his eyes; the drops of the cool rain on his face had started getting mixed with his burning tears. He was trying to stop them from falling…he was trying to calm down… But it was impossible. His whole body was shaking in response to Violet's presence.

-''How…how?'' Tate managed to say. He was currently finding it impossible to form any kind of sentence that made sense.

-'' I came to take you with me.'' Violet said wrapping her arms around his neck.

-'' And… they let you?''

-'' Where I was, they told me that you have to give yourself back to the universe the exact way it delivered you; whole. But Tate… I'm not whole without you. So I told them that it would be impossible for me to move on alone. It wouldn't be right.''

-'' But how did you know… that I'd be ready?''

-''I didn't know. I was hoping. But even if you weren't…even if you never got ready… I wouldn't care.''

-''You mean…you'd stay back here…at the House…with me? Why? Why choose this filthy damn world instead of…a better one?''

-'' You know why. Because since the moment I met you, where you are… where we are together… is the better place.''

Tate gave out a little laugh.

-''Stop stealing my lines.''

-'' Stop asking me stupid questions.'' She said and then kissed him softly…on the cheek… right under his lips… on the lips. Tate thought she tasted salty, like the sea.

Afterwards, she rid Tate slowly of most of his clothes. When he asked her what she was doing, she told him to trust her; he did. She then held him by the hand and drew him in the ocean with her.

-'' Come, baby…'' She said. '' They're waiting for us.''

-''Who?''

-''Addy… Rey… Everyone we love. Come…''

Hand in hand, they kept moving all the deeper into the dark ocean. One time you could see them, one they would get devoured by a wave until…they disappeared for good.

The tragic lovers had just begun their journey to eternity.

''_**In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold,  
And all this devotion I never knew at all,  
And the crashes are Heaven, for a sinner released,  
And the arms of the ocean,  
Deliver me.''**_

_**(Never Let me Go…)**_

* * *

**The END!**

-And this is the way Second Chance comes to an end. I'm super sad right now, but I really, really hope that you enjoyed the ride from the very first till the very last chapter.

-For me using ''Never Let me Go'' to close my story was absolutely necessary. This song is the very reason I wrote Second Chance. When I heard it, a little after I had finished watching AHS, Ι imagine that exact ending for Violet and Tate's tale. And it was only afterwards that I came up with how I could give them that ending. Ofc when I was almost close in finishing the chapter I thought of putting instead a part of ''Unspoken'' by Within Temptation or maybe parts of ''Song for ten'', but I always came back to my original idea. Plus those songs would have fitted better with the scenes that Violet and Tate were apart.

- Anyway… As far as Ange is concerned, ofc I'm not going to leave you without a clue about what happened to her. Here it goes:

''_**Ange and Kat kept living**_ _**in the Murder House until Ange had helped every single soul to move on. Everyone besides Ben and Vivien for Ange always kept her promises. Afterwards, Ange and Kat travelled all around the world, visiting haunted or not haunted places and meeting all sorts of people. At the same time, Ange kept training on how to control her powers so that they wouldn't control her.**_

_**At the age of eighteen, Ange decided to start travelling on her own as Kat decided to settle for good in Alexis' birthplace; a small greek island almost unknown to the rest of the world. At her travels Ange got to meet special people like her and some of them became her travelling companions. So finally, Ange got to make real, breathing, living**_

_**friends. Not that she ever forgot Tate and Violet; she would still communicate with them now and then, especially when she was having a bad day.**_

_**At some point Ange and her company started gathering information on Michael Langdon and the horrible actions of the cult he was now a leader. It took them years and a lot of sacrifices but they did track him down. Michael and Ange did get to fight each other. What do you think happened?**_

_**Did Michael prevail or did Ange manage to vanquish him? I personally think neither of these happened… Ange wasn't born to hate and destroy, but to help and to heal. So I think…she saved him.**_

-I would like to thank **VampHorrorStory, LindaAHS, Rock the Rain, DusTSkies, CarzyLlama, Violetlangdon1994,** **xXwicked-mindXx, Jandjsalmon, KayGee19, and heloiza busemayer** for commenting on my story. It really helped me going, you guys. Special thanks to **Starcrossed91 **who never got tired of reviewing and always helped me understand what worked for each chapter.

I really hope you'll all enjoy the Asylum… Also you can tell me which pairing of season 2 is working for you and you'd like to see more fan fictions written about it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own AHS or any of its characters. I do own Kat and Ange Irving, Rei Ellison** **and Pheidippides.**


End file.
